Deathberry Forever
by ValK2
Summary: IxR. Version alternativa de la ultima saga. A casi un año de la guerra contra Yhwach y otros eventos, Ichigo y Rukia tratan de adaptarse al rumbo que su vida tomó tras esos sucesos. Sin embargo una noticia, podrá romper o fortalecer el lazo que los une, por lo que tendrán que sumergirse en las memorias de ese día marcado por el destino y redescubrir sus sentimientos por el otro.
1. Destiny

**Hola, este es mi primer fic, cuya idea surgió hace mucho cuando termine de ver el anime y me quede con muchas interrogantes y sobre todo triste por la falta de Ichiruki, pero por desidia no me anime a subirlo hasta ahora que salió la reciente noticia sobre el manga. He combinado ciertos elementos que tenía en mente inicialmente con algunos eventos recientes del manga, así que puede haber spoiler si no han llegado al 679.**

 **Notas: hay varios conceptos que nos son fieles al manga otros que he ignorado por conveniencia, así que no se compliquen y disfruten.**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach, sus conceptos y personajes son propiedad de Kubo. Yo solo juego un poco con su historia haciendo mezclas raras, para crear este final alternativo al que me aferrare si el que el hace no me gusta.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I. Destiny**

 **.**

 **.**

La noche se cernía sobre la ciudad de Karakura augurándoles a sus habitantes que esta sería una tranquila, a diferencia de las anteriores donde las lluvias y tormentas eléctricas habían caído impidiéndoles un descanso apacible.

Sin embargo un shinigami de llamativa cabellera naranja irrumpió la aparente calma de las ya poco transitadas calles, al recorrerlas a gran velocidad, mientras trataba de esquivar a los hollows que lo comenzaron a perseguir tan pronto sintieron su presión espiritual cuando este llegó a la ciudad, pues debido a su intranquilidad le costaba mantener bajo control su energía, pese a los entrenamientos recibidos desde hace meses.

-¡Maldición!- se reprochó por no tranquilizarse y atraer la atención de tantos hollows, pues el número se incrementaba con rapidez y ponía en peligro vidas inocentes.

Al descubrirse en una zona despejada se detuvo para hacerles frentes y con arrogancia se dispuso a desenvainar su zanpaku-tō. Tan pronto tocó el mango negro, la tela que cubría la enorme espada con apariencia de cuchillo, se desvaneció al igual que el rosario que llevaba para sostenerla, ambos del mismo color de la hoja, el cual era un negro uniforme, intenso y brillante.

Al blandir su zanpaku-tō, liberó una ráfaga de su reiatsu y eliminó de un solo golpe a varios hollows que lo habían rodeado. Tres hollows de mayor tamaño lo atacaron simultáneamente y corrieron la misma suerte, pues con un solo corte destruyó las máscaras de sus oponentes, el resto emprendió la huida al saberse no eran rivales para el shinigami.

-¿Eso es todo? – preguntó retadoramente, prácticamente era una invitación a la lucha, aunque ninguno representaba un desafió para el.

Un hollow que sobresalía por ser el de mayor tamaño arremetió contra el pelinaranja, pero un solo movimiento de Zangetsu bastó para derrotarlo.

\- Esto no me ayudara ni como calentamiento- dijo en voz alta de manera petulante – si quiero mantenerme en forma, tendré que convencer a Renji o a Ikkaku para que entrenen conmigo.

Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo al recordar que no era buena idea visitar al escuadrón 11 pues podría toparse al capitán Zaraki que seguía insistente en sostener una batalla contra el joven.

\- Mejor, solo Renji, paso de buscar al calvo – se dijo y recordó que tenia la opción de ir a Hueco Mundo y buscar a algún arrancar que le diera batalla aunque eso significará enfrenarse a Grimmjow por quinta vez.

Escuchó unas voces a lo lejos y supuso eran algunos curiosos atraídos por los destrozos obra de los hollows, así que continuó su camino en dirección al río, pues tenía que alejarse de zonas pobladas, ya que debía ser cuidadoso y mantenerse lo mas lejos posible de multitudes, pues podría afectarlos e influir como siempre en su percepción espiritual.

Esa era una de las tantas restricciones que tenía aunque de las menos fastidiosas, pues odiaba acatar ordenes que ahora estaba obligado a seguir ya que de acuerdo al el Gotei, ahora era él era parte activa y representativa y un ejemplo a seguir para las nuevas generaciones de shinigamis.

No pudo evitar reír por lo bajo, estar allí sin permiso le ameritaban varias sanciones, así que debía ser discreto y cauteloso, menos mal que recordó que Kūkaku tenía un senkaimon privado, y pudo acceder a él para abandonar la Sociedad de Almas, en lugar de ir a amenazar a unos cuantos oficiales para que le abrieran uno.

De pronto una garganta se abrió y tres Menos Grande se asomaron lanzando un cero que él esquivó a tiempo y sin pensarlo dio un gran saltó y les lanzó un Getsuga Tenshou.

\- ¡Maldición! – dijo al saber que se metería en problemas, un par de hollows podrían ser ignorados pero los Menos eran vigilados por el 12vo escuadrón – no debí venir.

Pero estaba allí, en su natal Karakura pues necesitaba alejarse del Sereitei, corrección, necesitaba desesperadamente alejarse de cierta enana mandona y temperamental que lo alteraba en todos los sentidos. Sí, ella era la razón de que estuviera en el mundo humano enfrentándose a hollows, para desestresarse un poco.

A últimas fechas la pelinegra lo ponía de nervios mas a menudo de lo que a el le gustaría admitir, pues con su distante comportamiento y constantes desplantes lo estaban tensando mas de lo normal, las peleas diarias se habían convertido en parte de su rutina.

Y no, no se trataban de tontas discusiones, no se había burlado de su altura o de lo que pequeña que era, no había criticado sus horrendos dibujos, ni había hablado mal de Chappy o de su adorado hermano, las discusiones eran concerniente a su futuro. Comenzaban dialogando, argumentando cada unos sus puntos de vista, hasta que terminaban enfrascándose en una discusión que terminaba en insultos.

Estaba verdaderamente harto, quería llevar la fiesta en paz, pero no se lo estaba haciendo fácil, extrañaba a su antigua compañera y aquellos días donde una patada de la morena lo arreglaba todo.

Pero sin duda, la discusión de esa tarde había sido lo que colmara la paciencia del muchacho, y había hecho que ella explotara, y todo por un maldito papel: la notificación de la ceremonia para su nombramiento.

Por eso necesitaba un respiro, entre sus obligaciones en el Sereitei, entrenamientos especiales, el ir y venir entre mundos para visitar a sus seres queridos, pensar y asimilar el futuro que les esperaba y el convivir con a diario con una Rukia voluble, estaban haciendo mella en Ichigo.

Pareciera que habían retrocedido en vez de avanzar, al principio no fue sencillo pero con el tiempo aparentemente lo fue. Para empezar, el tener que separarse de sus hermanas, de sus amigos humanos, del loco de su padre, de su vida, de su mundo. Después, tener que acostumbrarse a vivir en la Sociedad de Almas, le costó trabajo pero ella y sus amigos shinigamis le ayudaron. Con las semanas se relajó, sobre todo cuando por fin estuvieron instalados en el provisional hogar protegido por sin fin de kidōs y artefactos cortesía de Urahara y del Departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo y patrocinado por el clan Kuchiki.

Solo entonces, pudo sentirse más tranquilo a pesar de la falta de privacidad de antaño, no importaban las nuevas obligaciones y tareas asignadas así como el entrenamiento que realizaba preparándolo para su nuevo rol, el cual no asumía completamente debido a la reconstrucción que se llevaba a cabo dentro del Sereitei y el Rukongai, que estaba tardando más de lo previsto, y sobre todo la restauración en el Reiōkyū.

Cuando estuvieron estables y ya no era un riesgo, se le permitió volver al mundo humano, pues sabiendo lo que le esperaba era necesario que terminara la etapa de duelo y pudiera cumplir con su nueva posición sin remordimientos y a ella le hacía bien, pues le encantaba estar entre ellos y le hacia estar relajada. Era la forma en que les ayudaban a procesar su nueva vida y lo que ello implicaba.

"No, no ha sido fácil, pero estando juntos lo sería, ¿o no, Rukia?"– pensó para sí mismo y luego dijo en voz alta con cierto tedio - ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan complicado?

Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se dió cuenta como un escurridizo y pequeño hollow se aproximaba a atacarlo a traición, pero una flecha oportuna le dió de lleno en la máscara antes de poder cumplir su cometido, pasando muy cerca de la mejilla del pelinaranja, sacándolo por fin de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué te sucede Kurosaki? – preguntó el quincy - ¿acaso eso de ser shinigami de tiempo completo te ha dañado más el cerebro? – añadió burlonamente.

\- ¡Ishida! fíjate lo que ha…- no lo dejó reclamarle pues su amigo lanzó otra flecha para acabar con un hollow que lo rondaba.

\- De nada, Kurosaki – dijo con sarcasmo – es una lástima que ni conviviendo a diario con la nobleza aprendas modales – añadió para hacerlo enfadar.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – le preguntó molesto - ¡atrévete a repetirlo! - el pelinegro se había salido con la suya. Una nueva flecha fue lanzada para destruir a un tercer hollow que estaba oculto.

-Oye, ten más cuidado y además no necesito tú…- una lluvia de flechas salió disparadas en su dirección para destruir un grupo de pequeños hollows que se camuflaban en la zona.

-¿Ayuda? , por lo general no, pero hoy estas distraído mas de lo normal – le dijo mordazmente.

\- ¡Maldición!, no los había notado - dijo resignado mientras descendía donde su amigo.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – le pregunto ya sin burla mientras guardaba su arco y veía que el shinigami no le contradecía.

\- No, solo he tenido un mal día – le confesó.

\- ¿Es por eso que estas aquí? – le preguntó para entender su comportamiento.

\- No, vine por que quise – le mintió, pero el otro lo intuyó así que se dispuso a hacer mas preguntas para saber que escondía su amigo.

\- ¿Te otorgaron más visitas? – le cuestionó tratando de sonar casual- creí que con la semana anterior habías agotado las de este mes.

\- ¡Te he dicho que vine por que se me dio la gana! – le contestó realmente enojado que el otro solo optó por callar y observarlo por un breve momento y tras deducirlo le soltó sin tacto:

\- Discutiste con Kuchiki-san – dijo a manera de afirmación.

\- ¡Que te importa! - le contestó enfadado.

\- Ahora entiendo – se limitó a decir el quincy mientras se ajustaba las gafas a manera de triunfo al cerciorarse de lo que torpemente el shinigami intentaba ocultar.

\- ¡Uryū-kun, Uryū-kun! – escucharon a lo lejos – lo siento, no podía correr más rápido –

se disculpaba la pelinaranja mientras se acercaba y trataba de recuperar el aliento - ¿estas bien?.

\- Si, estoy bien – contestó el aludido - gracias por preguntar Orihime.

\- ¡Que bueno!, me preocupé mucho al principio, pues pensé que tenía que apresurarme al sentir que eran muchos hollows, hasta que recordé lo fuerte que eres y que no necesitarías de mi – dijo tan rápido que apenas le entendió el muchacho - aun así quería darme prisa y ayudarte en lo que fuera – completó haciendo que el ojiazul se ruborizara.

\- Gracias, eran muchos pero inofensivos salvo su habilidad para anular su energía y camuflarse, pero lo pude descifrar a tiempo – le contestó con aire de arrogancia y el otro lo miro con cara de fastidio.

\- Era de esperarse Uryū-kun – dijo orgullosa - no hay duda que eres un chico increíblemente inteligente, fuerte y… ¡Kurosaki-kun! – se interrumpió al percatarse de la presencia de su amigo - ¡que sorpresa!

\- Hola Inoue – saludó el muchacho y entonces se dio cuenta del porque se había quedo atrás, cargaba un montón de cosas por lo que preguntó - ¿qué es todo eso?

\- ¿Dónde esta Kuchiki-san? – le pregunto ignorándolo mientras Ishida seguía rojo por los cumplidos anteriores.

\- Bueno… ella se quedó en la Sociedad de Almas- se vio obligado a decir aunque bastante cortante.

Ishida e Inoue, intercambiaron miradas y el primero le dió a entender que seguramente habían vuelto a discutir. Estaban por interrogar a Ichigo, pero el se adelantó.

\- ¿Desde cuando se llaman por su nombre? – preguntó curioso el shinigami.

\- ¡¿Eh?! – fue lo único que ambos alcanzaron articular.

\- Ah, ya veo están saliendo – comentó – me voy y los dejo seguir con su cita – añadió.

-¡¿Qué?! – gritaron al unísono mientras su rostro se tornaba rojo.

\- N…no… no es lo que parece – dijo ella algo nerviosa.

\- ¿P... por que dices eso? – habló Ishida tratando de recuperar la compostura.

\- Por la hora que es, las cosas que lleva Inoue y como están vestidos – dijo señalándolos.

Ishida vestía una elegante camisa azul enrollada hasta los codos y unos pantalones gris oscuro mientras la joven llevaba un discreto pero bonito vestido rosa con pequeños detalles.

\- Bueno, verás, Kurosaki-kun – habló la chica ya con su tono habitual – Uryū-kun y yo solo fuimos por unas compras que Urahara-san nos pidió hacer como favor.

\- Así es, unas compras en una tienda exclusiva – agregó de inmediato el citado.

\- Si, al ser exclusiva, teníamos que ir bien vestidos o no nos dejarían pasar.

\- Oh, ya veo – mencionó Ichigo con algo de incredulidad - ¿y las compras?

\- No pudimos realizarlas - comentó la chica con un puchero – Urahara-san nos dio la dirección equivocada.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó Ichigo tratando de parecer sorprendido y vio la oportunidad de molestar a Ishida – pero, no entiendo, ¿Cómo obtuvieron todo eso? – completó apuntando el oso, unos regalos, dulces y unos globos que la chica cargaba sin dificultad.

-Ah esto - comentó Inoue – pues estuvimos paseando en un centro comercial que estaba cerca, mientras localizábamos a Urahara-san.

\- Sólo que como no logramos encontrarlo, decidimos quedarnos allí, aprovechando que ya estábamos en el lugar – explicó Ishida.

\- Si tuvimos suerte, pasamos un rato muy divertido – dijo ella sonriente.

\- Pues vaya casualidad – insinúo son sarcasmo Ichigo- . Me alegra que hayan aprovechado el tiempo – dijo esta vez con sinceridad auque luego añadió con burla – pero me sorprende que te diviertas con este amargado.

\- ¿A quién le dices amargado, Kurosaki? – preguntó algo molesto Ishida.

\- A ti, pues a quién mas- dijo su amigo recalcando lo obvio, haciendo enojar al otro que iba a replicar pero se contuvo al oír a Inoue.

\- Te equivocas Kurosaki-kun, Uryū-kun es más divertido de lo que te puedas imaginar, así que pasar tiempo con el es muy agradable – lo defendió la chica regalándole al quincy una bella sonrisa, que hizo que el pelinegro se volviera a sonrojar.

\- Si, la verdad yo también disfruto pasar tiempo contigo, Orihime- se sincero el ojiazul sin importar que el otro fuera a burlarse.

\- Será mejor que los deje y vaya a casa - los interrumpió el pelinaranja al sentirse mal tercio.

\- Te veremos después – le dijeron al mismo tiempo.

\- Si, hasta luego – contestó dándose la media vuelta para ir rumbo a su casa.

\- Sigue siendo muy malo para detectar presiones espirituales u hoy esta particularmente distraído– comento Ishida cuando el otro ya estaba lejos.

\- Es verdad, sigue sin darse cuenta, ella lleva horas aquí – le respondió Inoue -¿crees que le guste mi obsequio a Kuchiki-san?

-Sin duda le encantará – le contestó sonriendo el muchacho que tomó las cosas que llevaba la muchacha y siguieron su camino conversando alegremente.

.

.

Tan pronto divisó el letrero de la Clínica redujo la velocidad y comenzó a caminar mientras se preguntaba quien echaba mas de menos, su familia a el o el a ellos. Pero daba igual, no habría marcha atrás una vez que se efectuara la ceremonia.

Llegó al que fuera hace más de un año todavía su hogar y se sorprendió de ver las luces encendidas, así que entró con un simple saludo:

\- Yuzu, Karin, papá, estoy en casa – apenas dijo eso cuando escuchó un grito de sus hermanas - ¿están bien? – preguntó preocupado.

\- S…sí onii-chan - contestó la castaña - ¡que sorpresa que vinieras! –añadió la jovencita, quien ahora lucía el cabello mas largo y había dejado de usar las coletas, mientras corría a abrazarlo y la otra escondía algo.

\- Si, vaya sorpresa Ichi-ni-san – contesto sin tanta efusividad Karin, quien a diferencia de su hermana llevaba el cabello largo trenzado.

\- No deberías esta aquí – dijeron las mellizas al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Ustedes también? - preguntó ofendido - ¿alguien se alegra de verme? – menciono decepcionado, pareciera que ya no era bienvenido en Karakura.

-Claro que nos da gusto, tonto – replicó la de cabello oscuro – solo que no te esperábamos.

\- Sí, además era nuestro turno de ir a visitarte - se quejó Yuzu, quien estaba ilusionada de conocer la Sociedad de Almas.

\- ¡Iii-chiii-gooo! – gritó su padre al tiempo que se lanzaba sobre el con una patada, acción que el joven esquivo haciéndolo chocar contra un estante, aunque rápido se levantó.

\- ¡Que felicidad tenerte en casa! – comentó mientras intentaba abrazar a su hijo, quien como de costumbre le dio un puñetazo para aplacar a su efusivo padre.

\- Yo también te extrañaba - dijo Isshin mientras se sobaba la cara.

\- Estaré aquí unos días – señaló esperando que se alegraran, cosa que no sucedió.

\- De acuerdo, supongo será lo ideal antes de la ceremonia. – dijo melancólico su padre.

\- Sí, supongo – confesó el muchacho hasta que reaccionó – ¿Cómo es que lo saben? – preguntó estupefacto.

-Esas noticias vuelan rápido – dijo sin más su padre – pero será genial tenerte aquí y a mí adorada tercera hija por unos días.

\- Ella…no vendrá – mencionó cabizbajo – solo seré yo – finalizó mientras subía las escaleras.

Entonces, Isshin lo comprendió, ella les había mentido e intercambiando miradas con sus hijas decidieron actuar rápido.

\- ¡No! Oni-chan tu cuarto… tu cuarto no esta limpio dame unos minutos y lo tendré listo – mencionó Yuzu nerviosamente.

\- Entonces solo subiré a ponerme mi…- sintió como lo jalaban Karin.

\- Te dijo que no esta limpio Ichi-ni – habló su hermana y en tono amenazante añadió - dale unos minutos.

\- P… pe-ro solo voy a… - esta vez fue Isshin quien lo tomó desprevenido y lo lanzó fuera de la casa.

\- ¡Te dijeron que esperaras! Además ya me acordé, tienes prohibido la entrada a esta casa – dijo tratando de sonar molesto.

\- ¿Pero de que hablas, viejo chiflado? – alcanzo a decir Ichigo que estaba atónito.

\- ¿Ya lo olvidaste?, no eres bienvenido hasta que llegues con la noticia de que seré abuelo – dijo con solemnidad su padre.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Estás loco! – lo encaró su hijo.

\- ¡Y tú estas idiota! Mira que pasar 24 horas los 7 días a la semana con la bella, dulce y gentil Rukia-chan y tú sigues sin darme nietos.

-¡Deja de decir tonterías! , entre ella y yo no hay nada – le contesto rojo de la ira y vergüenza, pero su padre sólo lo ignoro ya que había entrado nuevamente a la casa y el lo siguió.

\- ¡Oh, Masaki querida!, tu hijo es muy malo, se niega a darme nietos y a que sus hermanas tengas sobrinitos para consentir - dijo frente al enorme retrato de la sala fingiendo llanto.

\- ¡Sólo a ti se te ocurre y no metas a mis hermanas en tus disparates! – dijo aun furioso haciéndolo que su padre lo mirara.

\- ¡Oh amada mía!- volvió a lloriquear sobre el retrato - creo que tuvimos un hijo gay - lo cual hizo que se llevara un buen golpe del joven – respeto sus preferencias pero duele demasiado, yo quería nietos y emparentar con Byakuya.

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurren tantas estupideces? – dijo molestó con ganas de darle una buena paliza.

\- Retiro lo dicho, creo que es un cobarde – mencionó ahora para continuar distrayendo al joven y darles tiempo a las mellizas que seguían entretenidas por el espectáculo, olvidándose de subir al que fuera cuarto de su hermano.

\- Tampoco es eso, es solo que Rukia y yo solo somos… - no pudo terminar, decirlo le resultaba doloroso, así que optó por sacar la frustración acumulada - es solo… es solo que Rukia es una enana, temperamental y orgullosa y también… - nuevamente fue interrumpido, pues un pesado trofeo de Karin, le dio en la cabeza mandándolo al suelo.

-¿A quién le llamas enana? , ¡Zanahoria gigante y descerebrada! – gritó molesta la aludida haciendo que el joven volviera el rostro para mirarla y darse cuenta que había escapado justo al lugar incorrecto.

Estaba por responderle pero su coraje se vio disminuido, al verla tan hermosa, luciendo en su gigai una blusa blanca de encaje y una falda violeta que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, ceñida con un lazo que enmarcaba su diminuta cintura.

\- ¡¿Rukia?! – alcanzó a decir torpemente, estaba embobado con el rostro radiante auque furioso de la ojivioleta, quien llevaba el cabello suelto permitiéndole ver que nuevamente era corto, se abofeteó mentalmente, así que rudamente preguntó - ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? - lo que causó que su padres y hermanas entendieran porque esos dos nos avanzaban en nada.

\- Lo mismo debería preguntarte yo a ti – replicó - ¿no deberías estar vigilando cierto lugar?

\- Lo haría, pero resulta que cierta persona no esta en dicho lugar - contrarrestó el pelinaranja.

\- P… pues yo… yo solo quise a salir a dar un paseo – se excusó al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos y le daba la espalda.

\- Pues yo igual – dijo imitándola en postura aunque luego añadió - pudiste haberme dicho y te hubiera acompañado.

-No lo planeé, solo quise salir – le espetó la joven.

\- De todas formas tenias que haberme dicho – contestó a manera de reclamó, haciendo que su padre y hermanas optaran por mantener distancia.

\- No te necesito pegado a mi todo el tiempo, se cuidarme sola – dijo altanera.

\- ¿Tu crees que lo disfruto? – dijo harto de la altivez de la pelinegra que no pensó en lo que estaba por decir - ¿crees que renuncié a mi vida para hacer de niñero?.

No hubo respuesta, solo un silencio que lo hizo darse cuenta de la imprudencia de sus palabras.

\- Rukia, yo… yo no quise decir eso, es que yo… - comenzó a balbucear ante la mirada atónita de su familia que no creían que el muchacho fuera tan estúpido.

\- Déjalo así, se… se que hubieras deseado hacer algo más con tu vida- dijo Rukia con la cabeza baja y un tono de tristeza, mientras salía de prisa de la casa Kurosaki.

Ichigo, intento alcanzarla, pero un fuerte golpe lo detuvo, el autor fue Isshin,

\- ¡Hijo idiota! ¿Cómo te atreviste a decirle eso? - le cuestiono indignado.

\- Ichi-ni, si que eres un bruto- le recriminó Karin sin tapujos.

\- Onii-chan eres un insensible- le reprimió Yuzu finalmente para alejarse de él, tal como su hermana y su padre hicieron.

Se quedó un rato pensativo, sin saber si salir a buscarla o darle su espacio, ambos necesitaban tranquilizarse. Así que decidió entrar a su casa e ir a su habitación. Buscó su gigai y eligió vestirse con unos jeans desgastados y una playera blanca que en el centro llevaba el símbolo de shinigami sustituto.

-Si que soy un idiota, bruto insensible – se maldijo mientras se dejaba caer en su vieja cama.

\- Q…qu… qui… ta… te – escuchó gruñir bajo él así que se levantó.

\- ¡Ichigo idiota, fíjate! – le reclamó el peluche.

\- ¿Kon, como es que estas aquí?, ¿no te quedaste la ultima vez con Urahara-san para estar seguro? – le preguntó sorprendido el joven.

\- Estaba, hasta que decidí acompañar a Nee-san – dijo dándose cuenta que no debía hacerlo – yo… yo quise decir…

\- Ya lo sé Kon, la vi hace rato – dijo entristecido.

\- ¿Hace rato? ¿A dónde fue mi adorada nee-san? – preguntó preocupado el peluche.

\- Yo que sé – le dijo fastidiado – salió.

\- ¡¿Sola?!- soltó asombrado Kon - Ve tras ella, le puede suceder algo - le suplicó

\- Estará bien - le contestó el shinigami.

\- Pero, nee-san es tan frágil y vulnerable – comenzó a chillar.

\- Estará bien, puede cuidarse sola – le explicó para que lo dejara de molestar, pero Kon al ver la expresión del shinigami intuyó algo.

\- ¿Qué le hiciste a nee-san? – lo enfrentó sin recibir respuesta – ¡ve por ella y discúlpate! – le ordenó y el otro lo lanzó contra la pared.

\- No fastidies Kon – dijo apesadumbrado haciendo que el otro dejara de insistir.

\- Bien, yo iré a buscarla, ¡a mí si me importa! – le gritó antes de saltar por la ventana.

\- Claro que me importa – dijo en voz alta para si mismo ciertamente desconsolado.

Entonces comenzó a recordar los sucesos de aquel día, cuando le demostró cuanto significaba para él. Trajo a su memoria momentos cruciales de ese día, cuando gracias a ella, no dudo en tomar la decisión que cambiaría su vida y de la cual no estaba arrepentido.

.


	2. Rain

**Hola, si están leyendo esto gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi fic, como les escribía es el primero así que no estoy muy familiarizada con conceptos o como debo clasificarlo correctamente y demás detalles. De hecho estuve muy ansiosa por el subir el primero que se me pasaron mencionar algunas cosas:**

 *** La historia viene siendo un final alternativo para el último arco del manga, es una mezcla bastante rara que hice consecuencia de mi obsesión por seguir el Ichiruki y las lagunas o vagas aclaraciones que sigue habiendo en la historia, así como también darle relevancia a mi top 5 de personajes Bleach.**

 *** Cada capítulo tendrá por título algún concepto del manga que me ha hecho creer en el Ichiruki, por eso el primero fue Destiny.**

 *** Hay conceptos que son de la historia pero no son 100% fieles, otros son inventados.**

 *** Hay uno que otro spoiler hasta el capitulo 679 del manga.**

 **Sobre este capitulo, podría decir que es el de transición y el más improvisado y reciente de todos, tuve que hacerlo para que encajen los dos siguientes que son la razón de ser de esta historia. Espero lo disfruten.**

 **Bleach es propiedad de Kubo.**

 **.**

 **II. Rain**

 **.**

La batalla había terminado, aquel imponente y poderoso hombre que no hace mucho les prometió arrebatarles la felicidad y destruirlos en el momento menos esperado, yacía ahora derrotado y moribundo entre los escombros de lo que antes fuera el Palacio Real, ante la mirada de un Ichigo exhausto y gravemente herido, que hacía lo posible por mantenerse de pie apoyado de una destrozada Zangetsu.

Además de lidiar con el intenso dolor producto del fiero encuentro, lo invadía una extraña sensación, no era alivio ni satisfacción, acaso ¿lástima? se preguntó, aunque de inmediato lo descartó, después de todo ese hombre lo sumió en una terrible desesperación, causó gran destrucción a su paso y sobre todo fue quien causó la muerte de su madre.

Ishida que también presenciaba la escena, se aproximó con cautela hasta donde Ichigo, y sosteniendo su brazo con gran dolor y cojeando un poco, se aventuró a acercarse hacia el cuerpo de su antiguo líder, solo para asegurarse de que finalmente estaba vencido y que la pesadilla en que fueron envueltos se había acabado.

A lo lejos, Orihime se apresuraba para terminar de curar a Renji, quien había sido el más desafortunado en la lucha, era un verdadero milagro que aun siguiera con vida. En cambio ella y Sado estaban ilesos pues justo cuando pretendían unirse al enfrentamiento, Yoruichi llegó y les impidió acercarse por su propio bien.

Sado, miraba pensativo a su amiga, pues intuía que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para contenerse y no salir corriendo a ayudar a Ichigo y a Ishida. La entendía, el también compartía el sentimiento, quería ir a auxiliarlos, pero Yoruichi había sido tajante prohibiéndoles el paso y más allá de solo obedecer, el pelirrojo también era su amigo, no podían olvidar que a el lo ayudo con su entrenamiento y otras batallas, y a ella, fue a rescatarla con el resto del grupo en aquella misión de Hueco Mundo. .

En tanto, la morena del clan Shihōin adivinaba el pensamiento de los muchachos, pero tenia que mantenerse firme, ella así lo había acordado con Urahara antes de irrumpir en el clímax de la batalla, no había necesidad de sacrificar vidas, sólo Ishida, Ichigo y Rukia tenían la capacidad de derrotar a Yhwach.

\- ¿Estas bien Kuchiki-san? – le preguntó Urahara cuando vio que por fin respiraba sin dificultad y recuperaba su apariencia habitual.

\- S..sí, gracias… Urahara-san – le dijo, pues el ex capitán de la doceava división oportunamente la protegió con Benihime cuando ella quedó vulnerable a un segundo ataque tras utilizar su bankai, para neutralizar al poderoso Ryūjin Jakka, que se había visto obligado a usar el enemigo, cuando su poder The Almight, quedó inservible por un motivo que su majestad no logró descifrar y fue aprovechado por Uryū e Ichigo para derrotarlo.

El rey quincy aun respiraba, su orgullo al parecer, le mantenía aun con vida y con dificultad, para sorpresa de sus adversarios, empezó a balbucear palabras indescifrables, pero entre aquel delirio repetía un nombre sin cesar: Hikari.

\- Per…dóname Hikari – le pudieron escuchar - no… no los… pude proteger,

ni a ti… ni a Ulrich ni a Hannah ni a… – se le cortó la voz – no alcanzamos… a darle un nombre.

\- Así que… después de todo… esta cruel guerra fue por ellos – dijo Urahara después de escucharlo atentamente – tomaste venganza por su muerte – añadió con un dejo de remordimiento.

Ishida, no pudo ocultar su sorpresa ante aquellas palabras, pues eso significaba que eran ciertos los rumores que había escuchado entre los Sternritter, la familia del rey quincy fue asesinada por shinigamis.

Ichigo también estaba atónito ante lo que oía, aquel rey que los arrastró a la miseria y a la desesperación por venganza, ansiaba arrebatarles todo como a el le fue arrebatado, quiso robarles su futuro como a el y a su familia les fue robado, despojarlos de la felicidad tal como hicieron con el.

Sin saber si al enterarse de aquella oscura verdad, removió algo en su interior, Rukia se dirigió hacia el moribundo quincy para sorpresa de sus compañeros y se arrodilló frente a él, mirándolo con tristeza y compasión pero Yhwach no le prestó atención, continuo con sus desvaríos llenos de arrepentimiento y aflicción.

\- Yo… aunque quisiera – se atrevió a decirle la pelinegra – no podría comprender la profundidad de tu dolor – dijo haciendo que su majestad reparara ahora en su presencia – aunque lo intentara… no lograría imaginar el horror que te devastó y consumió… pero – se detuvo al sentir la mirada de Yhwach – creo que su corazón de alguna forma se quedó contigo y… así será por la eternidad.

Sus palabras fueron sinceras y llenas de bondad, y entonces en su mirada, Yhwach reconoció una luz que creyó extinta hace más de mil años.

"Tanto siglos de vida sumido en la oscuridad y justo en el instante de mi muerte vengo a encontrar la luz. Yo que podía ver el futuro y cambiarlo me aferré al pasado que no podía enmendar" pensó, mientras con dificultad alzaba su mano para tocar el rostro de la joven, que no se movió ni evito el contacto de el quincy, ella solo sintió el frió roce de su mano en su mejilla.

\- ¿Alcanzaré… algún día… el perdón? – le preguntó débilmente.

\- No lo sé – le contestó la shinigami con franqueza – pero yo… yo te perdono – dijo sin titubear y con bondad.

En respuesta ante el noble gesto, Yhwach le regaló su última mirada, un don y un viejo recuerdo que atesoraba y que quedaría grabado en la memoria de Rukia para siempre.

\- Gra.. gra… cias… Rukia – fueron sus últimas palabras antes de exhalar su último aliento y comenzar a desvanecerse, mezclándose con la lluvia que empezaba a caer, mientras liberaba el poder del rey espíritu que había usurpado.

.

.

Conforme la lluvia llegaba a su fin, Urahara terminaba de recitar desconocidos kidōs a oídos de su amiga, seguramente todos prohibidos, conjurados con el fin de sellar lo que quedaba del Reiō y evitar el colapso de los mundos.

\- Kisuke, ¿eso bastará? – le cuestionó Yoruichi que hasta ahora había observado atenta y sólo se animó a hablar cuando lo creyó oportuno.

\- No - le contestó sombrío – pero nos dará tiempo para pensar que hacer – añadió para darle esperanza.

\- Espero… que sea el suficiente – pronunció, reconociendo la inquietud en la voz de su amigo.

\- Y… ¿cómo están nuestros valientes jóvenes? - le preguntó mientras miraba en dirección de los humanos, para así zafarse del tema, pues conociéndola empezaría a indagar y no quería mentirle.

\- Fuera de peligro, nada de que preocuparse - respondió rápido – Orihime ha mejorado mucho sin duda – dijo con satisfacción al sentirse orgullosa de la que alguna vez fuera su alumna , pues en ese instante la muchacha mantenía activado su escudo sobre Ichigo e Ishida para sanarlos simultáneamente.

\- Sin duda, Orihime-chan además de bonita y amable es admirable - dijo cariñosamente el capitán comandante Kyōraku, quien recién llegaba al palacio acompañado de su inseparable teniente – que gusto verlos a salvo Urahara-san, Yoruichi-san, siguen siendo tan resistentes como en los viejos tiempos – completó el saludo que los otros devolvieron con una leve inclinación.

\- Yoruichi-sama – saludó Soi Fong que secundaba a los miembros de la primera división, y aunque ignoró al rubio, fue recibida por una sonrisa de la ex capitana.

\- Entonces… -volvió a hablar Kyōraku nuevamente - ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos para que eso resista? – preguntó mientras miraba detenidamente la esfera púrpura que flotaba frente a él.

\- Talvez…10 o 12 horas… en el mejor de los casos – contestó Urahara.

\- Ya veo…- dijo desanimadamente – no debemos perder tiempo, hay que regresar cuanto antes al Sereitei…esperemos que la cámara de los 46 decida sabiamente.

\- ¿Decidir qué? – preguntó impulsivamente la capitana del segundo escuadrón.

-Quien será el nuevo rey de los shinigamis – pronunció enérgica Kūkaku que también arribaba al lugar en compañía de su hermano.

\- Y, ¿a quién podrían elegir? – preguntó Ganju con curiosidad.

\- A un miembro de alguna casa noble – le comentó Urahara – después de todo, el Reiō debe ser un alma nacida de un shinigami puro, para sostener tal poder.

\- Entonces, ¿me puedo ofrecer como voluntario? – dijo Ganju impulsivamente ya que tenía una extraña idea sobre lo que era ser el rey shinigami.

\- Ni aunque fueras la única opción, te elegirían - dijo una pausada y profunda voz que de inmediato reconocieron pertenecía al capitán del sexto escuadrón, que se había acercado pensando que estaba con ellos su hermana al no verla entre los humanos.

\- Y… ¿esta permitido que elijan a una reina? – se aventuró a preguntar Soi Fong, mientras veía emocionada a su mentora, dejando pasmados a los demás.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a decir eso otra vez y deja de mirarme así! – le dijo Yoruichi adivinando las intenciones de su pupila – seré noble pero no me imagino vivir el resto de mi vida recluida en un palacio.

\- No debe ser tan malo, yo… yo podría formar parte de su guardia – dijo Soi que ya comenzaba a fantasear.

\- Creo que Byakuya-bo sería mejor opción– mencionó divertida mirando al líder del clan Kuchiki que estaba por retirarse de aquel grupo y se detuvo al escuchar su nombre – ya saben, prácticamente es un ermitaño, no le costaría nada vivir así.

Byakuya la ignoró y continúo su camino, pues advertido por Urahara divisó a su hermana,

sentada y cabizbaja detrás de un pilar semidestruido.

\- En fin – habló el capitán comandante – debemos confiar que el elegido sea el mas indicado para la Sociedad de Almas.

\- Pues yo, había pensado en alguien más – dijo Kūkaku mientras miraba en dirección de Ichigo quien discutía con Ishida. "Después de todo es un Shiba… aunque también sigue siendo humano" pensó.

.

.

Ajeno a aquella conversación, Ichigo esperaba impaciente a que Orihime terminara de sanar sus heridas, ya que estaba ansioso por ir donde Rukia y confortarla, pues ella se había alejado del grupo contrariada tan pronto Yhwach se desvaneció.

Renji a pesar de estar débil, la había seguido pero la misma shinigami con un leve gesto le dio a entender que deseaba estar sola, aun así su amigo de la infancia continuo a su lado manteniendo una distancia considerable para respetar su espacio.

"Rukia, detestó verte así" se dijo para sus adentros Ichigo mientras inconscientemente apretaba los puños en señal de su impotencia, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por la pelinaranja.

\- La iré a curar tan pronto termine, Kurosaki-kun – le dijo Orihime para animarlo, aunque probablemente la pelinegra se volvería a negar, pues a petición de Ichigo ella debía ser primero atendida sin embargo la ojivioleta solo negó con la cabeza y se retiro.

\- Ella resistirá, Ichigo - dijo Sado que también se percató de la gran preocupación de su amigo por la pequeña joven.

\- No está herida, Kurosaki – corrigió el joven de gafas.

\- Lo sé, Urahara-san llegó a tiempo y la protegió – habló nuevamente Ichigo – yo… yo no tenía idea de los riesgos que corría Rukia al usar su bankai – finalizó reprochándose asimismo, pues hubiera deseado ser el quien la protegiera de la ráfaga de flechas que lanzó el enemigo contra ellos, sin embargo todo paso tan rápido y no pudo reaccionar a tiempo.

\- A pesar de que estábamos muy lejos, nosotros pudimos ver cuando usó su bankai – comentó Chad - si que era poderoso y bello – añadió para distraer de los pensamientos negativos a su amigo.

\- Era de esperase de Kuchiki-san, siempre ha sido muy fuerte y hermosa – comentó la pelinaranja orgullosa de su amiga, pues el sentimiento era mayor al de los celos. Esto hizo que Sado asintiera e Ichigo sonriera levemente al recordar lo majestuosa y sublime que lucía Rukia.

"De hecho si lo recibió" - pensó Ishida pues estando más cerca de la shinigami, vio como recibió el impacto del ataque aunque milagrosamente no resultó herida.

"Juraría que vi activarse algo parecido al blut vene para protegerse, tal como yo lo hice -meditó el muchacho – pero solo los quincies podemos usarlo… a menos que Kuchiki-san tenga sangre de... eso sería una locura" – se interrumpió asimismo al llegar a tal conclusión.

\- Después de todo eran tres… – murmuró estremecido Uryū ante aquella posibilidad, sin darse cuenta.

\- Inoue, deberías enfocarte en solo él – mencionó el shinigami y señalo a su compañero – míralo, esta más pálido de lo normal y ya habla incoherencias – sentenció Ichigo sacando de sus cavilaciones a Ishida.

\- ¿! Eh?! – sólo balbuceó el aludido afectado por sus conjeturas.

\- Lo ven, esta mal - se jactó Ichigo al ver al muchacho de anteojos, algo perdido y confuso.

\- Ishida-kun, ¿te sientes bien? – le preguntó su amiga, pues no solo notó la palidez de su amigo si no también su consternación.

\- Por su puesto, Inoue-san – dijo con aparente serenidad – de hecho… es mejor que te concentres en Kurosaki, yo aun puedo usar mi Schrift A y puedo canalizar mis heridas a un tercero - dijo sin despegar la mirada del pelinaranja haciendo alarde de su poder y énfasis en la palabra tercero.

\- ¿Qué insinúas Ishida? – le cuestionó incomodó el muchacho, al sentirse atacado.

\- Que mejor te preocupes por ti – replicó el quincy mirando en dirección opuesta.

\- ¡Eres un maldito! –le gruñó Ichigo junto con otros improperios que su amigo ignoró.

Orihime y Chad sonrieron al verlos discutir, era evidente que ambos jóvenes estaban en perfectas condiciones.

.

.

-Rukia – escucho llamarla y reconociendo su voz giro el rostro para encontrarse con su hermano que estaba a su lado.

\- Ni-sama – dijo con la voz quebrada pese a que de alguna forma se alegraba de ver a su hermano en perfecto estado.

El líder del clan Kuchiki sintió un pinchazo en el corazón, al verla con los ojos aun vidriosos y el semblante abatido. Sabiendo que no confesaría la razón, buscó con la mirada a su teniente, el cual entendió de inmediato que su capitán demandaba un explicación ante el talante de su hermana, pero Renji solo negó ligeramente con la cabeza pues el tampoco tenía idea del comportamiento de Rukia.

El capitán se preocupó, no entendía que la tenía tan desconsolada, después de todo habían obtenido la victoria, sus amigos habían sobrevivido, él y ella estaban bien y… el mocoso que tanto lo irritaba estaba a salvo.

Urahara, quien había comenzado a ignorar al resto de los shinigamis y se había alejado un poco, observaba atento el reencuentro de los Kuchiki, en especial a la fémina. De hecho, desde que muriera Yhwach eran pocos los momentos en que despegaba los ojos de Rukia.

\- Tranquilo, solo me aseguró que Kuchiki-san este bien - dijo relajado al notar que Ichigo se dirigía a el un tanto molesto.

\- Yo no he dicho nada – replicó el joven al sentirse atrapado en sus intenciones.

\- Pero lo ibas a hacer… de hecho me ibas a reclamar como un novio celoso – le dijo con su cantarina voz.

\- ¡No digas tonterías! – le soltó avergonzado el muchacho.

\- Bueno, entonces… no te importara que siga mirándola - dijo burlón desafiando al pelinaranja.

\- ¡Oye, que te crees Urahara! –le reclamó finalmente, mientras sus amigos lo observaban. Era tan fácil sacarlo de quicio.

\- Decídete Kurosaki-san, ¿tienes o no un problema en que la mire? – dijo astutamente el ex capitán, con el propósito de evidenciarlo.

\- ¡Eso a ti no te importa! – se quejó, ante la mirada triste de Orihime que presenciaba el pequeño altercado e intuía los sentimientos del muchacho por la pelinegra.

\- En ese caso… - iba continuar incomodando al joven, pero se detuvo al reparar en la presencia de alguien más.

\- ¡Itzigo!- gritó Nelliel mientras se lanzaba sobre el shinigami para abrazarlo cariñosamente, haciendo que Ichigo intentara inútilmente liberarse de ella hasta que el ruido de un móvil lo desconcentró.

\- Tessai-san, que alegría escucharte otra vez – decía Urahara al tomar la llamada - si todos estamos bien – le saludó mostrando una sonrisa que se fue transformando en una mueca mientras escuchaba atento a las palabras de su amigo - era de esperarse… yo les diré- finalizó la llamada.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Kisuke? – le preguntó Yoruichi que se había acercado al ver como su amigo fastidiaba a Ichigo.

\- Hice mal los cálculos… tenemos menos tiempo del que pensé… - les dijo preocupado.

\- ¿Eso que significa? - le preguntó nuevamente mientras el resto se reunía de nuevo entorno a el, incluso los Kuchiki y Renji alertados por la seriedad del tendero, pues eso, solo significaba problemas.

\- Esta habiendo altas oscilaciones de energía entre los mundos, el colapso… es inminente – comentó sin mas generando un sepulcral silencio – hasta ahora el mas afectado es Hueco Mundo, los hollows están comenzando a huir al mundo humano… son como una plaga – finalizó mirando al capitán comandante, quien entendió el mensaje y la dimensión del problema.

\- Nanao-chan, hay que reunir a los oficiales y todo shinigami en condiciones de batalla, para que se reporten al senkaimon y vayan al mundo de los vivos a detener a esas criaturas.

-Como ordene, capitán – respondió solemne su teniente.

\- Kurosaki-san, jóvenes, será mejor que regresen a Karakura – les sugirió - se están concentrando demasiados hollows y además…varias gargantas se han abierto, Tessai-san esta haciendo lo posible por bloquearlas pero han escapado algunos Menos, no creo que puedan lidiar con todos – les dijo mientras les proyectaba algunas imágenes de lo que acontecía en ese instante en la ciudad.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios?! – vociferó Grimmjow, quien había seguido a Nel, para encontrar a Ichigo y tomar revancha de su última batalla.

\- Grimmjow-san, ¿sabes qué es? – le preguntó el del sombrero, cuando se dio cuenta lo que había llamado la atención de la antigua Espada, una especie de enorme nido formado por largas y espinosas ramas blancas cuyo interior emanaba una densa y oscura energía.

\- Eso… eso es… el Foso de la Nada – le contestó estupefacto ante lo que veía.

\- Y, ¿qué es eso? – le interrogó Yoruichi, pero no tuvo respuesta, pues el arrancar seguía pasmado y extrañamente atemorizado.

\- El lugar que tanto ansiaba encontrar Aizen-sama - tuvo que responder Nelliel que ya habia soltado a Ichigo con una seriedad que pocas veces se le veía – una de las moradas de los Vasto Lordes.

Otro silencio inundó el lugar, una cosa era lidiar con numerosos hollows o Menos de la clase Gillian, pero los Vasto Lordes eran un enemigo que no debía ser menospreciado.

\- ¿Estas completamente segura, Nelliel-san? – le cuestionó Urahara.

\- Si, no tengo duda, es el Foso de la Nada - respondió la ex tercera espada.

\- Nel, ¿y si era una mentira de Aizen para ganar su confianza? – dijo Ichigo quien se negaba a creer que esos monstruos estaba en su ciudad.

\- No, es tal y como lo vimos a través Ulquiorra – le añadió.

-¡¿Ulquiorra?! ¿A que te refieres con que lo vieron a través de él? - se limitó a decir el shinigami sustituto.

\- Era una de sus habilidades, lo que había visto, nos lo podía mostrar si así lo deseaba y Aizen-sama lo ordenaba, es decir nos podría mostrar sus recuerdos.

\- ¿Recuerdos, eso quiere decir que…? – no terminó de decirlo se quedó helado ante la suposición, igual que Ishida y Orihime quien instintivamente sujeto el brazo de quincy.

Sabían bien que clase de poder tenía Ulquiorra.

\- ¿Eres un estúpido Kurosaki o solo lo finges? – le espetó Grimmjow quien ya se había recuperado de la impresión inicial - Ulquiorra provenía de ese lugar.

Un tercer silencio reinó por unos instantes hasta que Kyoraku habló:

-Nanao-chan, los capitanes y tenientes deben ir a Karakura, los jóvenes no podrán por si solos hacerles frente, se necesitará de la elite del Gotei para detenerlos - sentenció - , ni siquiera tenemos ideas de cuantos podrían ser.

\- P… pero capitán, además de los presentes solo el capitán Hitsugaya, está en condiciones de ir - se atrevió a contradecirle - el capitán Mayuri y su teniente siguen recuperándose, los tenientes Hisagi, Omaeda, Matsumoto y Hinamori, están heridos y siguen siendo intervenidos, y el resto sabe bien que ni siquiera vinieron con nosotros por que siguen convalecientes.

\- ¿Qué hay de Hirako y los vizard? – cuestionó esta vez.

\- Están apoyando a los del cuarto escuadrón, sus miembros ya son insuficientes, para…

\- ¿Y dónde esta Zaraki, su teniente y sus dos inseparables oficiales? – le preguntó Kyoraku.

\- Es… están… perdidos- contestó Ise algo nerviosa que seguía sin entender como se extraviaron si se suponía que venían tras de ella y su capitán.

\- ¿Quién dices que esta perdido niña? – dijo Kenpachi quien hizo una repentina aparición, por fin había encontrado el grupo, - no son necesarios los demás, yo sólo me haré cargo de ellos.

\- ¡Si, vamos a patearlos y hacerlos puré! – gritó alegre Yachiru desde la espalda de Zaraki

\- Ken-chan tendrá con quien practicar antes de jugar con Ichi.

\- No los subestimen – dijo seria Nel – son increíblemente fuertes y poseen extrañas habilidades que son capaces de ganar batallas sin mover un dedo – añadió. Aunque, sigo sin entender que hacen allí, nunca los encontramos porque odian ser detectados, son bastantes solitarios salvo con los de su clase - finalizó consternada.

-Es obvio… encontraron una deliciosa presa – declaró Grimmjow mientras observaba a la shinigami de más baja estatura y le regalaba un torcida sonrisa, que no pasó desapercibida por el mayor de los Kuchiki, Ishida y Urahara.

\- ¿Presa? – inquirió Yoruichi – ellos son lo más evolucionado, ya no tienen necesidad de cazar o de comer almas.

\- No, pero igual forma les produce gran placer devorar las que tienen un exquisito sabor – volvió a declarar clavando la mirada en Rukia y esta vez Ichigo se percató de ello por lo que se enfureció y estuvo a punto de aceptar la batalla que tanto ansiaba la antigua sexta Espada, si no fuera porque la voz del capitán comandante lo detuvo de su propósito.

\- Entonces no hay tiempo que perder, vayan pues muchachos a defender su ciudad. Tenientes y capitanes acompáñenlos, nosotros iremos por Hitsugaya y Hirako y por quienes puedan ir a apoyar – hizo una pausa - de allí nos dirigiremos a la Cámara de los 46 para informales que deben elegir al nuevo Reiō cuanto antes. Por favor, Urahara encárgate de prolongar la existencia de ese sello - todos asintieron y tan pronto finalizó, emprendió la retirada junto con Nanao.

\- Este es para ustedes muchachos – dijo el tendero mirando al grupo de valientes humanos,

quienes se acercaron para cruzar el senkaimon que se abrió frente a ellos.

\- Itzigo, no son un enemigo cualquiera –le dijo Nel - al estar en su forma pura, son muy distintos a los arrancar que te enfrentaste en Las Noches. Luchaste contra Ulquiorra, sabes a lo que me refiero- le dijo poniendo muy nervioso al pelinaranja pues recordó como se dio aquella batalla, en la cual murió y solo al convertirse en esa cosa salió victorioso.

\- Espero que sobrevivas – le dijo Grimmjow lo cual le extrañó a todos – no malinterpretes, seré yo quien te venza- fue lo ultimó que dijo con su típica sonrisa antes de abrir una garganta y desaparecer en ella seguido por Nel.

\- Ten cuidado… yo… espero verlos otra vez – fue lo que dijo la amigable arrancar antes de desaparecer, con una triste sonrisa.

Ante la partida de los peculiares ex Espadas, los humanos entraron deprisa al senkaimon pero Ichigo titubeo y se giró para hablar con Rukia:

-¿Vendrás conmigo? – le preguntó, haciendo que ella alzara la vista.

-Yo…- no pudo decir mas, pues una extraña visión la paralizó, veía el rostro y cuerpo del Kurosaki totalmente ensangrentado y su ropa hecha jirones, con su espada rota.

\- Rukia, ¿vendrás? – le volvió a preguntar.

\- S..sí, soy la teniente del treceavo escuadrón y… mi deber es proteger Karakura.

\- Entonces, te veré del otro lado – le contestó con una sonrisa de esas que eran sólo para ella - por cierto Rukia - se detuvo justo en la entrada y aunque le daba ya la espalda le dijo – luce mucho mejor en ti esa bufanda que en Byakuya – añadió justo cuando senkaimon se cerraba.

-¿Estas segura que puedes luchar? – le preguntó Byakuya a su hermana cuando el irreverente shinigami sustituto ya se había ido – no luces bien…- le dijo preocupado, pues tenia un mal presentimiento.

\- Si, y aunque no lo estuviera, iría… no solo porque soy teniente, si no porque también Karakura ha sido mi hogar – finalizó la pelinegra.

Urahara solo bajo la mirada al escuchar aquello, mientras abría un segundo senkaimon para los shinigamis, si el capitán Kuchiki no la había convencido de quedarse, sería inútil disuadirla de no ir. Quería detenerla pero el destino como la lluvia tenían que seguir su propio curso.

.

.

 **Se valen los abucheos por el drama entorno a Yhwach, pero no pude evitarlo mi mente maquinó una historia digna de telenovela, y así evité meter más personajes, es que para mí hasta hace poco él es villano tipo Darth Vader; algo feo le pasó para unirse al lado oscuro. Siempre me ha intrigado por que llamó con tal desprecio asesinos a Yamamoto y a sus primeros compañeros, los reclamos de Mayuri y también porque Yamamoto se sintió aliviado cuando el arrancar mudo perdió la apariencia de niño para poder acabarlo. Es una lástima que sigamos sin flashback sobre lo que pasó hace mil años.**

 **En fin…**


	3. The Black Sun

**Hola, he vuelto con el capítulo más largo de este fic. La verdad es que no imagine que fuera tan largo pero no podía cortar el capítulo. Lo hice con mucho empeño y vaya que me costó, eso de las batallas no es lo mío, pero quería VL. En fin espero les guste. La última parte es la razón de ser de este fic, ya ustedes juzgaran que tan loquilla estoy. Quizás algo les suene a cliché pero es que han sido aspectos que me han gustado mucho y en ellos me inspire.**

 **Nota: he usado los conceptos de la historia lo más apegado a lo que son, pero otros tuve que darle otro significado para que encajaran y aparte me invente algo que no se que tanto contradice a la historia. No se compliquen y disfruten.**

 **Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tite Kubo. Yo sólo usó su trama y sus grandiosos personajes, para hacer una revoltura de todo lo que he visto, leído (manga y otros lados) e imaginado y les comparto esta historia tipo final alternativo donde obvio hay Ichiruki.**

 **.**

 **III. The Black Sun**

Desde hace unas horas, los habitantes de Karakura habían entrado en pánico, pues los extraños sucesos que ocurrían en su ciudad eran propios del fin del mundo.

Todo comenzó con un gran temblor, que después de cierto tiempo dio lugar a réplicas en menor escala. Las múltiples explosiones e incendios en distintos lugares del pueblo, empeoraron la situación de alarma y para acrecentar el temor, el cielo se fue tornando oscuro y el ambiente sombrío conforme las horas pasaban.

La mayoría de los residentes optaron por abandonar la ciudad, aunque la situación era similar al lugar donde fuera, el caos imperaba, claro que en menor grado. Otros en cambio, solo se refugiaron en casa aguardando y rezando para que las tragedias llegaran a su fin y volviera la anhelada paz.

Yuzu se regañó mentalmente por no hacer lo segundo, el edificio en ruinas no era el lugar mas seguro, y ya no se sentía tan valiente ni decidida como cuando le pidió a Karin le dejara acompañarla. Su hermana había sido cautelosa, pero fue descubierta cuando escapaba de su casa rompiendo los hechizos de protección que su padre había invocado para resguardar su hogar y mantenerlas lejos del peligro.

Vaya día para despertar por completo su habilidad de ver espíritus, la pobre jovencita jamás se hubiera imaginado que existían esas atroces seres, siempre creyó que únicamente habitan un tipo de espíritus atrapados en su mundo antes de cruzar al más allá: esos que inicialmente veía sólo como manchas borrosas, pero cuan equivocada estaba, también estaban esos monstruos con extrañas máscaras, que parecían haber salido del más espantoso cuento de terror.

Pese al amuleto que cargaba, regalo de su padre, un hábil hollow de color verdoso, pudo detectarla y amenazante se dirigió hacia ella. Para su fortuna un rostro familiar llegó a tiempo para auxiliarle y acabar con la horripilante criatura.

-¡Onii-chan! – chilló aliviada mientras se aferraba a su hermano mientras sollozaba.

-Yuzu, ¿te hicieron daño?- Le preguntó su hermano preocupado de que estuviera lesionada y a la vez un tanto sorprendido de que ahora no solo podía verlo con claridad, si no también era capaz de tocarlo.

-¡Ichi-nii, Yuzu! – los llamó Karin, quién se había mantenido de cerca luchando a pesar de la insistencia de Jinta y Ururu en ir al otro extremo de la ciudad, pues tan pronto escuchó los lamentos de su melliza, corrió en dirección de sus hermanos.

\- Voy a darle una paliza a ese viejo – dijo molesto - ¿cómo fue que se le ocurrió dejarlas a su suerte, en lugar de mantenerlas a salvo en casa?

\- Ichi-nii… nos escapamos - confesó la de cabello negro aceptando su responsabilidad, mientras apretaba con fuerza una espada luminiscente, seguramente propiedad de Urahara.

\- Lo… Lo sentimos – agregó de inmediato la del rostro más dulce.

\- ¡Kurosaki, tienen que moverse! – le regañó Ishida, al quedarse en medio del lugar en la que ahora él junto con Sado luchaban contra un par de gigantescos hollows que escupían pequeños pero potentes proyectiles. El primero contrarrestaba los proyectiles con sus flechas mientras que el moreno usaba su fullbring para afrontar al enemigo.

\- ¡¿No pudieron ir a otro lado?! – le riñó como siempre Ichigo, quien cargó bruscamente a sus hermanas para alejarse del campo de batalla.

\- ¡Shiten Kōushun!– exclamó Inoue, cuando un ataque desviado estuvo apunto de impactarlo sin oportunidad de esquivarlo, por sostener a las mellizas.

\- ¡¿Esa es Orihime-chan?! – exclamó sorprendida Yuzu al ver a la dulce joven unirse en batalla a sus amigos, en tan peculiar y escotado atuendo.

\- ¡Déjame Ichi-nii, yo también quiero luchar! – se quejó Karin, que trataba de soltarse.

\- Hadō No 33 Sōkatsui – escucharon a alguien pronunciar mientras la bola de energía azul se dirigía en su dirección, pasando a centímetros de ellos, hasta chocar finalmente contra el cero que un Adjuca lanzaba los Kurosaki y que el shinigami sustituto ni siquiera había alcanzado a detectar.

\- ¡¿Qué fue eso?! – bramó disgustado frunciendo el ceño, pero de inmediato relajó el rostro cuando vio de quien se trataba.

\- Lo... lo siento – se disculpo amablemente con las chicas ignorándolo a él - tan pronto lo vi, decidí actuar en lugar de advertirles.

\- Gra… gracias – dijo Yuzu tímidamente, y por el contrario, Karin solo asintió con la cabeza para agradecer.

\- ¿Cómo sabías que ese cero iba a golpearnos? – le cuestionó su amigo – yo ni siquiera lo sentí - pues por mas distraído que estuviera no se percató de ello, de hecho le pareció que primero se dirigía el hadō hacia ellos antes de que el mismo cero fuera disparado.

\- No… no lo sé… creo fue instinto – mintió.

\- Gracias – le contestó el pelinaranja no tan convencido, mientras bajaba a sus hermanas y les pedía que se alejaran lo suficiente para enfrentarse al Adjuca que había retrocedido por la previa colisión de energías.

\- Mae, Sode no Shirayuki –activó su zanpaku-to la pequeña shinigami – Tsukishiro – invocó de inmediato para detener y destruir al Menos, dejando boquiabiertos a los Kurosaki, pues el poder de su shikai se amplió a tal grado que otros hollows que hicieron una repentina aparición, fueron alcanzados por el poder de Sode e Ichigo no tuvo necesidad de desenfundar su espada.

Yuzu al verla, sintió mayor admiración hacia ella pues siempre la había visto como un modelo a seguir por su nobleza y entrega. Karin en cambio, no pudo evitar mostrar una leve sonrisa, pues esperaba un día ser tan fuerte como ella. A pesar del poco tiempo de convivencia, de alguna forma se habían encariñado y en verdad la querían como su hermana.

El asombro duró poco, pues otro hollow apareció, era de menor tamaño y no tan intimidante, pero a pesar de eso la energía que desprendía triplicaba al del anterior. Ichigo se lanzó contra él, pero solo logró hacerle unos cuantos cortes superficiales, ya que el Sonido que poseía lo hacia un difícil objetivo, por lo que temiendo por sus hermanas y por Rukia, actuó de inmediato:

\- ¡Bankai! Tensa Zangetsu - invocó el joven para hacerle frente y esta vez acertarle un golpe con tal fuerza que lo partió en dos.

\- ¡Hakuren! – pronunció al instante su compañera, para defenderse del ataque de un Gillian, que era seguido por otros de su misma especie, quienes torpemente los rodeaban destruyendo los edificios a su paso.

Uno a uno fueron vencidos, pero continuaban apareciendo más. Ichigo bufaba irritado y pese a que las mellizas estaban a salvo por un par de bakudōs que Rukia evocó para repeler los ataques, no dejaba de preocuparse, viéndose obligado a minimizar la fuerza de sus ataques, haciendo que les costara acabar con ellos rápidamente.

\- ¡Aulla, Zabimaru!- escucharon decir a Renji, quien tuvo que ir a ayudarlos cuando se retrasaron mucho y no llegaban al punto de reunión que habían acordado - !vamos Rukia, Ichigo, chicos, no se demoren! – les dijo cuando corría frente a ellos.

Rukia, estaba por seguir al teniente, pero de pronto todo se volcó en negro y sintió terror al ver frente a ella a Orihime desangrándose, a Chad sin brillo en los ojos tendido entre escombros y a Ishida con el brazo mutilado, siendo cruelmente atacado por un oscuro ser que salía del extraño nido rodeado de espinas blanquecinas.

Ishida fue el único que reparó en su expresión y se detuvo a su lado al verla palidecer, pues Chad y Orihime ayudaban a unas personas que habían quedado atrapadas y seguían inconscientes por la tremenda presión espiritual a la que habían sido expuestas y en tanto Ichigo, se hacia cargo de sus hermanas ya que el kidō había perdido su efecto.

\- Kuchiki-san… ¿qué viste? –le preguntó Uryū tomando por sorpresa a la ojivioleta, quien guardó silencio. El joven había acertado en lo que hubiera deseado estar equivocado.

\- Ishida, yo… - quiso excusarse la shinigami.

\- Sólo cálmate… se puede cambiar el futuro – dijo para tranquilizarla, después de todo en eso consistía su nueva habilidad escasamente explotada – solo tenemos que encontrar la manera de que…

\- Quédense aquí - habló interrumpiéndole - sólo manténganse alejados del Foso – le pidió casi ordenándole, pues en ese lugar ocurría tal tragedia.

Tal petición irritó al quincy pero no iba a contradecirla, no tenía duda que ella ahora poseía The Almight, no sólo porque se había anticipado a ciertos eventos en tres ocasiones en que la palabra suerte perdía significado. La primera cuando les indicó el lugar correcto donde se encontraban las mellizas Kurosaki, a pesar de que no habían sentido ninguna presión que los guiara al sitio. En segundo, cuando descifró los ataques que de no haber sido por su advertencia hubieran sido víctimas y por último cuando interceptó el cero de un Menos que irrumpió en el cielo abruptamente.

No, eso podrían haberlo justificado como casualidades o el desarrollo de una gran intuición. La verdadera razón era que el reiatsu de la teniente de la treceava división, había cambiado y le rememoraba ligeramente al de Yhwach. Solo le quedaba una cosa por confirmar que lo estaba inquietando de sobremanera, además de tan extraordinario don, ¿que más tenía en común con su ex majestad?

\- Ishida-kun, Kuchiki-san – interrumpió a los pelinegros - Kurosaki-kun nos va a dejar atrás – mencionó pues Ichigo aun discutiendo con Karin ya se había apartado.

\- Hay que seguirlo - mencionó Sado.

\- ¡Kurosaki-kun, cuidado! – gritó Orihime cuando vio como un hollow se lanzaba contra el y gracias a que llevaba una mano libre, ya que Karin se había negado a que la llevará cargada y corría a su par, pudo defenderse del ataque y deshacerse del monstruo.

\- ¡Ichigo, están justo detrás de ti! - le advirtió ahora Rukia, haciendo que su compañero se girara extrañado de que no había nadie.

\- Allí no hay… – apenas dijo cuando uno de los dos Adjuca, el de enorme garras hizo acto de presencia y de no ser por la flecha de Ishida, le hubiera arrancado el brazo.

\- Bakudō No 9 Geki – invocó tan pronto el quincy hizo uso de su arco, paralizando a las criaturas con la luz roja que los envolvía.

\- Shire, Senbonzakura – articuló el shinigami de origen noble, quien se encontraba en la azotea del edificio contiguo, pues desesperado por el tiempo que se tardaban en llegar y derrotar a tan simples enemigos, decidió intervenir, aunque en el fondo estaba ansioso por su hermana ya que antes de partir de la Sociedad de Almas, también advirtió un cambió en su reiatsu.

\- Nii-sama, lo siento – dijo avergonzada de que su hermano adoptivo tuviera que acabar con tan insignificantes Menos.

\- Maldición – susurró el shinigami sustituto quien se sintió patético, el pudo haber acabado sin problemas con los intruso pero algo estaba entorpeciendo sus sentidos, además seguía sin recuperarse de la batalla previa pese a los esfuerzos de Inoue por sanarlo por completo.

\- Kurosaki… nosotros nos quedaremos – dijo Ishida sorprendiendo a todos – nosotros tres cuidaremos de tus hermanas – añadió el muchacho.

\- Ishida-kun… pero Sado-kun y yo queremos ir a ayudarlos – dijo Orihime a lo que el moreno asintió.

\- ¡Sólo seremos un estorbo! – les espetó a sus amigos, tragándose su orgullo, debía ser terrible el futuro que ella vio para que le pidiera que se alejaran de la batalla principal, si no hace mucho habían peleado juntos como el equipo que eran – tú mejor que nadie lo puede entender Inoue – añadió a lo que la muchacha se desencajó al recordar los eventos en el domo de Las Noches.

\- Tenemos que continuar Rukia, Kurosaki – habló por fin el líder del clan Kuchiki, desapareciendo después de eso con Shunpo.

\- Yuzu, Karin, háganle caso a este pesado – les pidió su hermano mayor agradecido de que Ishida interviniera aunque fuera de malos modos.

\- ¡Láguense ahora, antes de que me arrepienta! – le contestó el de lentes, un tanto sobresaltado.

\- … y no se separen de Inoue ni de Chad, confío en estos tres… y sean valientes, todo estará bien… – terminó por decir con una melancólica sonrisa a manera de despedida - Rukia, hay que seguir adelante.

\- S... sí, hay que seguir… amigos cuídense – les dijo la shinigami a Chad y a Orihime así como a las mellizas. Antes de partir y seguir al de ojos color ocre, le dirigió una rápida mirada de agradecimiento al quincy por actuar con prudencia. En seguida se dirigió torpemente a la zona donde se supone se encontraban los Vasto Lordes, ya que otra imagen la asaltó: veía a esos cinco ilesos y entristecidos a su alrededor

 **.**

Desde hace un rato, Urahara caminaba impacientemente de un lado a otro en el improvisado cuartel, el miedo y la preocupación estaban nublando su juicio pues no dejaba de pensar en adversos escenarios en los cuales no debía intervenir. Yoruichi se hartó de verlo así y sin más le soltó un puñetazo en la cara.

\- Yoruichi-san, ¿por qué haces eso? – dijo sobándose la cara.

\- Tú te lo buscaste Kisuke, me estabas desesperando – le contestó la de felina mirada.

\- Lo siento… pero no había necesidad de golpearme – dijo de manera infantil -

¿Qué van a pensar mis fans cuando me vean con el ojo morado?

\- ¿Cuáles fans? – le replicó la curvilínea mujer, que amenazaba con darle otro golpe haciendo que el rubio alzara las manos en defensa, por lo que se contuvo y de cierta manera se disculpo - lo siento… pero es tu culpa además estoy demasiada tensa con lo que tarda Kyoraku…

\- Si lo deseas, te puedo dar un masaje… - añadió con un tono sensual en su voz al tiempo que le guiñaba el ojo. Y eso fue suficiente para recibir otro golpe.

\- ¡Ustedes dos, ya tranquilícense! – les regañó Kukakū.

\- ¡El/Ella empezó! – dijeron acusándose mutuamente como niños pequeños.

\- ¿Cómo es que… llegaron a ser capitanes? – cuestionó Ganju ante la actitud infantil de los ex capitanes del Gotei.

\- Bueno, verás Ganju-san – empezó a decir con una voz entusiasmada - todo comenzó en un día de Abril, cuando dos jóvenes am…

\- ¡Basta, Kisuke!... ¿crees que no te conozco? – le recriminó la morena – deja de intentar distraerme, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa?.

\- Ah, mi Yoruichi-san… soy un libro abierto para ti…- reveló nostálgico.

\- ¿Vas a decirme que te preocupa sí o no? – le demandó.

-Ah, yo… - solo suspiro.

\- ¿Qué estas ocultando? – le interrogó.

\- Lo siento, Yoruichi-san, no puedo decirte… di mi palabra… – finalizó con seriedad y desconsuelo agachando la mirada.

\- Ya veo… ¿tiene que ver con lo mismo que por años te has negado a contarme? – aventuró a decir, ya que esa era la disculpa que le daba cuando intentaba averiguar sobre su secreta misión.

\- Déjalo Yoruichi – habló la líder del clan Shiba - nunca te lo dirá. Nunca nos contará sobre lo que le pidió el Reiō aquel día – finalizó y después hubo un largo silencio.

\- En verdad, ¿creen que sean muy fuertes? – dijo Ganju para romper el incomodó silencio además que no entendía de lo que los otros hablaban.

\- ¿Quiénes, los Vasto Lordes? – dijo la de ojos verdes – son criaturas temibles – añadió tomándose el muñón que tenía por brazo, trayendo a su memoria no gratos recuerdos.

\- Bueno, pero son 5 capitanes, Ichigo y sus amigos han ido también, no deben tener problemas – dijo optimista Ganju y Kukakū lo miró con enojo – y esas dos bellezas los acompañan – completó ignorando la tensión de Urahara.

\- Debemos ir a ayudarlos – decidió Yoruichi, al ver la reacción de su amigo.

\- Debo… vigilar el sello – se excusó el inventor, auque en el fondo eso era lo que quería hacer.

\- Yo me encargo de eso – les ofreció su vieja amiga – vayan, de todas formas no hay mucho que se pueda hacer aquí.

Ante tal propuesta y la resolución de su eterna cómplice, Urahara no lo pensó dos veces y abrió un senkaimon para dirigirse a Karakura. Esperaba que no fuera tarde.

 **.**

Llegaron justo a tiempo, no hace mucho los hollows, Gillian y Adjucas habían sido derrotados, pero tan pronto arribaron a la ciudad, las filosas espinas que formaban el nido, sumergido entre ruinas de lo que solía ser el instituto de Karakura, salieron proyectadas en todas la direcciones dejando ver unas cuantas figuras, todas de un color negro salvo por sus máscaras blancas y el intenso amarillo de sus ojos, distinguiéndose entre sí por sus diferentes formas y tamaños.

\- ¡¿Qué, tan sólo cuatro?! – exclamó disgustada Yachiru – serán insuficientes para Ken-chan.

Hirako le dio la razón a la pelirrosa, era un desperdicio de tiempo que estuvieran allí. Debió insistir y quedarse a auxiliar a los del cuarto escuadrón, había demasiados heridos entre ellos algunos de sus compañeros Vizards y algunos tenientes.

Tōshirō compartía la misma idea que el excéntrico capitán, él también hubiera deseado quedarse. Nunca evadía sus responsabilidades pero en ese momento quiso haber desobedecido las órdenes y optado por estar en la Sociedad de Almas, ellas necesitaban de él: Rangiku estaba al borde de la muerte y Momo en grave estado.

Por otro lado, Soi Fong y Byakuya observaron atentos y aguardaron cautelosamente, pronto identificaron que el reiatsu que emanaban aquellos míticos seres era denso y casi asfixiante, y no eran conjeturas vanas, pues los hollows que seguían apareciendo frente a ellos caían al suelo sin poder volverse a poner de pie.

A una mayor distancia, Ichigo que estaba junto a Renji, se preguntó si Nel no había exagerado, aunque de alguna manera le resultaba familiar el reiatsu que desprendían, en otras palabras era parecido al del cuarto Espada. No debían confiarse. Rukia que estaba detrás de ellos, miraba perpleja, todo esto tenía que ser un mal chiste, ¿que clase de seres eran esos monstruos frente a ella?

Zaraki, maldijo molestó y tratando de adivinar cual era el mas fuerte en base a su apariencia los miró detenidamente. En seguida descartó al más alto pues también era el más delgado prácticamente era un saco de huesos por lo que con la forma de sus brazos y la corva de sus garras, como hoces, le daba el aspecto de la misma muerte.

El que estaba en una orilla era delgado, tenía un pelaje que cubría sus antebrazos, su cuello y la parte baja de su vientre hasta sus muslos, no se veía tan débil pero no le intereso tenerlo como oponente. El Menos que permanecía al otro extremo era igual de esbelto, pero el de menor altura distinguiéndose por eso y sus amplias alas de ave.

En el centro había uno que a Shinji le recordó a la forma hollow que Ichigo adquirió cuando lo entrenaban, era musculoso y tenia una larga y pesada cola, también poseía una melena corta pero de color rojizo y de su espalda sobresalían púas.

Ese debía ser el mas fuerte pensó el capitán del parche y lo incitó a la pelea, el otro lo ignoró y terminó por lanzarse sobre los capitanes de la décima y quinta división que estaban muy cerca entre sí. El que acabó dirigiéndose hacia Kenpachi era el último que quería como rival, el escuálido monstruo se movió paralelo al otro Menos y así les permitieron descubrir la presencia de otros dos Vasto Lordes.

Estos eran esbeltos pero imponentes, tenían alas de murciélago y sus máscaras eran totalmente negras, las cuales poseían líneas rojizas que atravesaban todo su cuerpo. Lo que más destacaba en ellos, eran los seis cuernos distribuidos en su cráneo simulando a una corona y que sus ojos también rojizos, carecían de brillo e irradiaban crueldad pura.

Uno de ello profirió un aullido ensordecedor, y los hollows que yacían en el suelo comenzaron a desvanecerse y se convirtieron en chispeantes energías rojas que salieron disparadas hacia los shinigamis. Sólo dejaron como rastro de su existencia las máscaras que comenzaron a flotar.

Cuando las explosiones cesaron, causándoles algunas leves heridas, pudieron ver con asombro como Renji y Soi Fong estaban cubiertos de una masa blanquecina que comenzó a amoldarse a su cuerpo envolviéndolos como una armadura. Yoruichi fue a ayudar cuando esta última forcejeaba inútilmente, pero para su sorpresa su alumna comenzó a atacarla muy a su pesar.

Renji hizo lo mismo con Ichigo quien no tardo mucho en quedar exhausto pues solo se defendía del bankai de Abarai, quien con una mueca expresaba el disgusto y cólera que sentía al ser usado como títere por esos Lordes con cuernos que seguían en su sitio. Sin mover un solo dedo los tenían a todos en aprietos.

Rukia veía aquello sin saber que hacer, sólo sacudió la cabeza para desprenderse de las imágenes que irrumpían en su mente, confundiéndola.

Byakuya quiso socorrerlos, pero la criatura con alas se interpuso en su camino y empezó a atacarlo con las plumas que desprendían sus alas las cuales eran pequeñas navajas eso combinado con Ceros disparados con la velocidad de una Bala, le estaban dificultando la batalla. Ayudado de las cuchillas de Senbonzakura se defendía y respondía ante cada agresión, aunque no se libró de recibir algunas laceraciones. Tenía que ser prudente o en un descuido sería gravemente herido.

\- Bakudō No 61 Rikujōkōrō – recitó para envolver a su oponente con los seis barrotes de luz y paralizarlo para poder alejarse un poco – Bankai - pronunció para liberar su segunda liberación - Gōkei, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi – dijo posteriormente para crear la esfera de millones de cuchillas en torno al Menos y acabarlo finalmente.

Shinji y Tōshirō hacían mancuerna, y cada uno con su Zanpaku-to, contrarrestaban los feroces embestidas del hollow, que se valía de Balas y también de sus púas para atacarlos. No estaban para juegos, así que acordaron coordinarse para de una vez por todas derrotar al Vasto Lorde.

\- Colapsa, Sakanade – liberó su shikai Hirako haciendo girar sus espada para afectar los sentidos del enemigo quien ya aturdido menguó los ataques y bajo su defensa, cosa que fue aprovechada para agravar sus heridas.

\- Bankai, Daiguren Hyōrinmaru – pronunció el otro capitán formando alrededor de sí al majestuoso dragón de hielo – Ryūsenka – dijo y en seguida alcanzó al ya debilitado oponente para convertirlo en hielo y hacerlo estallar, pulverizándolo por completo.

Urahara a su vez, lidiaba con el hollow cubierto de pelaje, era hábil debió reconocer, pues detenía cada estocada que le propinaba con Benihime ayudado con una de las púas que se encontró a su paso usándola como espada. Auxiliándose de kidō llevaba la ventaja y sólo se concentró para darle el golpe final.

\- Shibari Benihime – dijo envolviendo al Menos con la red de energía para inmovilizarlo – Hiasobi Benihime, Juzu Tsunagi – completó para generar las explosiones hasta culminar en una increíblemente devastadora, que terminó por derrotar a su contrincante.

Yachiru continuaba animando a Zaraki, quien ahora estaba satisfecho con su oponente, quien lo diría, el desgarbado ser poseía un Hierro increíblemente resistente. Ya lo había cortado innumerables veces pero cada tajo era superficial además que su regeneración instantánea le dificultaba el trabajo al capitán. A pesar de ello, el shinigami estaba contento divirtiéndose pero aun había otros dos que derrotar, así que se quitó el parche y concentrando su energía le dio un último golpe al hollow partiéndolo en dos y así logró eliminarlo por completo.

\- Carruaje del trueno, puente de rueda giratoria, ¡con luz, divide esto en seis!, Bakudō No 61 Rikujōkōrō – alguien pronunció tan alto envolviendo a Renji y Soi Fong en los haces de luz para detenerlos y evitar que escaparan de las dos poderosas flechas que destruyeron las armaduras que los cubrían, haciéndolos caer desmayados, ante la presencia de los demás.

\- ¡Papá, Ishida-san! – habló un sorprendido y agotado Ichigo al ver a Isshin y a Ryūken Ishida hacer acto de presencia.

\- Hubiéramos llegado antes pero unos arrancar nos hicieron retrasarnos – le dijo su padre que también lucía herido y cansado, como el padre de su amigo.

\- ¿Dónde esta Uryū? – preguntó el quincy.

\- Se quedó a cuidar de mis hermanas junto con mis amigos – mencionó y el otro solo asintió.

\- Ya veo… Rukia-chan, ¿estás bien? – le preguntó amablemente al verla paralizada e hiperventilando, pero no hubo respuesta, por lo que pensó que estaba sorprendida por verlo como shinigami ya que no creía que estuviera herida.

Nada más alejado de la realidad, ella estaba en shock por ver su propia muerte a manos de los Vasto Lordes alados que continuaban en el nido, quienes al fin decidieron intervenir al ver como los otros cuatro de su especie habían sido derrotados.

Zaraki reía triunfante aún sintiendo el éxtasis recorrer su ser, pero eso no fue lo que evitó que se diera cuenta del golpe recibido a traición por uno de los Menos de máscara negra.

Yachiru quiso ayudarlo pero el otro con tan solo levantar su mano la hizo perder el conocimiento cayendo al lado del cuerpo inconsciente de su capitán.

Hirako, Hitsugaya y Kuchiki se dirigieron a ellos pero de repente se vieron rodeados de algunas máscaras, las cuales formaron una prisión entorno a ellos que drenaba sus energías y repelaba sus ataques haciéndoles imposible escapar.

A su vez, Urahara quien tan pronto acabó con su rival se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Yoruichi, fue sorpresivamente suspendido en el aire y enviado junto con ella y Ryūken a Hueco Mundo.

Isshin e Ichigo se pusieron en posición defensiva y comenzaron a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con los Vasto Lordes. El Hierro y el Sonido de esos dos simplemente era sorprendente, y que decir de los poderosos Ceros. La espada de Ichigo se estaba resquebrajando y los hadōs que su padre alternaba con los ataques eran inservibles. Estaban en aprietos.

\- ¡Quema, Engetsu! – tuvo que liberar Isshin su shikai, pero ya no pudo hacer lo mismo con su bankai, ya que tenía dos heridas graves que se lo impedían.

Al instante que urdió un golpe en su oponente una energía oscura envolvió el cuerpo del Menos, haciendo que la espada se quebrara en mil pedazos. Quiso advertir a su hijo, pero era tarde, Zangetsu sufrió el mismo percance y sorprendido por el hecho Ichigo no reaccionó a tiempo para esquivar el Cero a Oscuras que iba hacia él.

\- Bakudō No 39 Enkōsen – alcanzó invocar su padre para bloquear el ataque con dicho escudo, pero no los exento de salir ilesos de la explosión arrojándolos a gran distancia. Sólo ese ruido logró sacar de su trance a Rukia, quien tuvo que actuar de inmediato cuando vio como uno de lo Menos iba a atacar a Ichigo nuevamente.

\- Hadō No 90 Kurohitsugi – profirió mientras se formaba la caja de energía negra alrededor del Vasto Lorde, perforándolo con las cuchillas espirituales.

El otro oponente, desencantado de que Isshin permanecía inconsciente y ya no sería rival, se dirigió hacia ella a gran velocidad.

\- Bankai, Hakka no Togame - llamó a su zanpaku-to congelando a su contrincante, pero para su sorpresa no se había desintegrado y empezó a emanar una energía roja para liberarse. En tanto ella, estaba inmóvil y le estaba costando demasiado derretir el hielo que la cubría.

Byakuya miraba atónito la escena desde la jaula de máscaras. La impotencia y el pánico lo invadían pues su hermana al estar expuesta iba a ser víctima de esos monstruos, pues uno de ellos, ya se recuperaba del ataque del poderoso hadō usando su regeneración instantánea.

Horror, fue lo que presenciaron sus ojos. Las garras que el Menos desplegó a distancia habían atravesado su pecho haciendo que la sangre goteara incesante y brillante sobre el hielo, pero no era la sangre de ella, era la de Ichigo, quien se había interpuesto y usado como escudo para protegerla al no tener más su espada para defenderla.

Antes de caer al suelo, el hollow removió sus garras y volvió a desdoblarlas para clavarlas en el cuerpo del shinigami que comenzó a desangrarse mientras se retorcía y gritaba de dolor.

Con crueldad continuó girando sus garras dentro del cuerpo del shinigami desgarrando por completo su torso, ampliando y profundizando las heridas hasta formar un gran hoyo en su pecho. Aburrido de que ya no se moviera o emitiera algún quejido, lo arrojó lejos sin piedad.

Rukia estaba aterrada y al ver el cuerpo inerte de Ichigo convertido en un sanguinolento guiñapo, aceleró su descongelación, causándose pequeñas y numerosas heridas, para ir lo más rápido a su lado. El Vasto Lorde se aproximó y comenzó a atacarla, con gran dificultad frenaba los golpes con su espada que ante cada embestida se agrietaba más y más.

El otro Vasto Lorde, por fin logró su cometido, y ya se había liberado de la prisión de hielo generando un incendio que ahora los rodeaba a ellos tres. Valiéndose también de su habilidad hollow, se recuperaba de las heridas que debieron matarlo.

Ambos la atacaron sin piedad con sus manos desnudas mientras ella se defendía con su dispararon Ceros más débiles que los antes usados, que ella desviaba con kidō y entonces se dio cuenta, estaban jugando con la comida. Ella era la deliciosa presa que les causaría placer devorar, tal como lo había dicho Grimmjow.

"Si voy a morir, que sea luchando" pensó para sí misma. Giró el rostro y miró a su hermano, y le dejó ver que moriría con orgullo, porque era una Kuchiki. Vio con tristeza como Renji aún seguía en el suelo desmayado, y pensó que aunque estuviera despierto no pediría su ayuda, ambos eran guerreros, tenientes del Gotei, ella no era de las que pedían que la salvaran.

Después volvió la mirada hacia donde yacían los restos de Ichigo y pese al ennegrecido presente alberga la esperanza de un futuro juntos, quizás en otra vida. Cuan humana se había vuelto gracias a él, el único que había logrado despertar en ella tan desconocidos y cálidos sentimientos.

Aunque ya no ofrecía más resistencia, los Menos se ensañaban con ella y continuaban torturándola. Hasta que finalmente, la alzaron en el aire, y comenzaron a trazar heridas en todo su cuerpo sin siquiera tocarla. Ella sólo ahogaba las ganas de gritar mientras seguía aferrándose a Shirayuki a pesar de estar ya rota. Sintiéndose desfallecer pronunció su nombre una vez más:

\- I… chi... go…- dijo y cerró los ojos ante el inminente golpe que iba a recibir y la mataría.

Una cadena contuvo la mano del Menos que se atrevió a alzarla en contra de ella. El hollow trató de soltarse pero su mano era fuertemente retenida así que buscaron quien se atrevía a intervenir, pero las llamas que los acorralaban no les dejaban ver con claridad, hasta que la imponente figura las atravesó y se posó frente a ambos.

Era un Vasto Lorde de un blanco opaco, de larga y oscura melena, cuyo brazo derecho estaba envuelto en cadenas negras mientras la izquierda de una armadura en forma de cruz de igual color. El pecho tenía tatuado líneas negras y rojizas que nacían desde su máscara justo debajo de los cuernos y se dibujaban por el resto del cuerpo desnudo y contrastaban con el rojo de sus ojos.

El desconocido hollow continuo ejerciendo presión del agarre y terminó por arrancarle el brazo, por lo que el Menos aulló de rabia y terminando por abandonar a su presa se arrojó sobre él, quién con una sola mano paró el golpe y aprisionando su brazo, terminó rompiéndolo por lo que el otro le disparó un Cero a Oscuras, que su oponente repeló con su mano izquierda. Le arrancó una de las alas, antes de que tratara de huir. Con una de sus cadenas, lo tomó de un pie y lo tiró hacia donde estaba la jaula y de sus cuernos disparó un cero que lo desintegró al instante. El poder era tan grande que desvaneció las máscaras que aprisionaban a los tres capitanes quienes estaban pasmados por lo que veían.

El otro monstruo fue hacia él a desafiarlo, los golpes de ambos eran rápidos y certeros y cada vez que chocaban sus manos, un gran estruendo resonaba. El Sonido que desplegaban le dificultaba a Isshin seguir la batalla, en verdad ¿eso era su hijo?

Rukia miraba consternada aquello y rogaba por que eso acabara. Tenía miedo por él, sea lo que fuera ahora, en el fondo seguía siendo Ichigo. De pronto, vio como dos ceros chocaron causando una gran explosión y un par de balas salieron disparadas en su dirección. Esperaba lo peor, ya que no tenía suficientes fuerzas para esquivarlo, pero por fortuna usando Sonido, él llegó a su lado recibiendo los impactos que no le hicieron el menor daño por la dureza de su Hierro, salvo por el pequeño trozo de cuerno que se le rompió.

Urahara apareció de una Garganta seguido de Yoruichi y el padre de Uryū, quedándose perplejo ante el espectáculo. Veía aquello y meditaba que incluso en la oscuridad, ese muchacho se empeñaba en seguir protegiéndola. Sin duda el amor era más fuerte que el acero y trascendía más allá de la muerte.

Sin más, y sabiendo que la volvería a atacar, resolvió acabarlo de una vez por todas. En un ágil y veloz movimiento quedó detrás de el hollow y lo tomó de los cuernos, lo envolvió con sus cadenas, y con mucha fuerza empezó a cercenarlo hasta que la presión fue tal que terminó por partirlo en varios pedazos y le arrancó la cabeza. Con las manos levito los fragmentos y arrojándolos hacia el cielo disparo un Cero para pulverizarlos. Nadie podía creer lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Pasaron unos minutos para que Isshin se lograra incorporar, aunque sin la ayuda de Ryūken no lo hubiera logrado. Él, junto con algunos shinigamis se acercó al Vasto Lorde que seguía de pie frente a Rukia, sin moverse y con la mirada perdida.

\- ¡Kurosaki-kun, Kurosaki-kun! – llegó gritando Orihime entre lágrimas, pues desde el instante que dejó de sentir la presencia de Ichigo salió corriendo hacia el lugar de la batalla, pues pensó lo peor, aunque no estaba preparada para lo que encontró, su peor pesadilla se había vuelto a hacer realidad.

\- ¿Qué demonios? – blasfemó el joven Ishida, que había seguido a Orihime para que no saliera lastimada. Chad en cambio, se había quedado rezagado ya que Yuzu se había desmayado y Karin muy a su pesar se quedó con ellos, ya que también cuando dejó sentir el reiatsu de su hermano comenzó a imaginar lo peor. – "Hay que cortar los cuernos" pensó sugerirles hasta que reparó que uno de ellos ya estaba roto.

\- ¿Se puede revertir? – preguntó Hirako a Urahara y este respondió que no tenía idea.

\- Hay que destruir su máscara – dijo calmado Byakuya mientras sujetaba con determinación su zanpaku-to - eso es lo único que nosotros podemos hacer para purificar su alma – añadió intentando a acercarse con cautela a él y a su hermana, ya que el Menos podía reaccionar violentamente como cuando Renji ya conciente quiso aproximarse a Rukia a ayudarla.

Orihime ahogó un gritó de pavor, y tratando de calmarse ofreció usar su Sōten Kisshun para invertir la hollowficación. Pero Urahara volvió a negar con la cabeza.

El hollow dio unos pasos al frente y sorprendiendo a Rukia y a los demás le tomó la mano donde aún sostenía a Shirayuki y cayendo de rodillas la alzó y la colocó en su mascara justo en medio de sus cuernos. Le estaba pidiendo que acabara con él, pero Rukia se zafó y retrocedió varios pasos angustiada, no le haría eso, seguía siendo él, tan solo tenía que encontrar la forma de traerlo de vuelta.

\- P… por… fa... vor – pronunció el muchacho.

\- Rukia-chan, hazlo por favor – le pidió el ex capitán triste, eso era lo mejor, no podria soportar que su hijo viviera como monstruo - ¿de que otra forma se puede salvar su alma? – añadió, lo que le dio una idea a la ojivioleta.

\- ¡Aléjense! – les pidió la shinigami que ya había tomado una decisión. Todos le hicieron caso, mientras Orihime le rogaba que no lo hiciera por lo que Uryū la tuvo que sostener para que no se acercara.

\- Desciende e ilumina el sendero de los que creen – pronunció con un sutil tono de voz - desde el norte hasta el sur, del este cruzando al oeste - dijo con más claridad mientras se formaba un círculo alrededor suyo y de Ichigo.

Byakuya, quedó pasmado al ver la barrera creada por su hermana y su inexpresivo rostro no pudo ocultar su reacción, "¿Por qué, tanto te importa ese mocoso?" Preguntó en silencio, aunque desde hace mucho sabía la respuesta.

\- Crisantemo, Tulipán, Caléndula – dijo elevando la voz mientras a su derecha superior se dibujaban las pequeñas flores que acababa de invocar. – Lirio, Campanilla, Camelia – añadió y las figuras se formaron ahora a su izquierda.

\- ¡Rukia!, ¿Qué intentas hacer? - gritó desesperado Renji pero no podía acercarse debido a la barrera que comenzaba a intensificarse y le obligaba a retroceder más.

\- Iris, Ave del paraíso, Botón de Oro – continuó recitando ignorando a su amigo de la infancia que tenía un mal presentimiento – Narciso, Aquilea, Cardo – hizo una pausa cuando se completo el círculo de luces.

\- ¡Kuchiki, debes detenerla! eso es un suicidio, los dos pueden morir – le reclamó Hitsugaya cuando por fin se dio cuenta lo que la teniente de la treceava división intentaba hacer y con ello alarmó a Orihime y a Uryū.

\- Campanilla de primavera – dijo Rukia a la vez que clavaba su violeta mirada en la de Ichigo, que aunque sus ojos lucían rojos ella distinguió el ocre. Después de esto, se dibujó la última flor en el centro del círculo.

\- Rukia - dijo en susurro Byakuya cuando cerró los ojos.

\- Purifica y transforma – alzó la voz al igual que los brazos.

\- Vaya… son tal para cual – dijo Urahara melancólico pensando como esos dos se sacrifican siempre el uno por el otro.

– Bakudō No 113, ¡Hikari no Hana! – completó la pequeña shinigami al tiempo que el círculo creado por las flores se fundía en una intensa luz que estalló y se expandió por toda la ciudad.

.

No pudo evitar sonreír, lo había logrado, nuevamente era él, era su Ichigo, con su vibrante cabello naranja, su piel bronceada y sus ojos ocre bajo ese ceño fruncido. No había duda, ese era el hombre que llevaba en su corazón.

\- Ru… Rukia - alzó su mirada para toparse con la de ella - ¿Qué hiciste? – cuestionó cuando se dio cuenta que estaba en ropa ordinaria en lugar de su shihakusho negro de shinigami.

\- Creo… creo que me excedí – se limitó a decir, mientras los demás empezaban a percatarse de lo que sucedía ya que luz expelida los había cegado momentáneamente.

\- Rukia, ¿Qué hiciste? – le preguntó otra vez confundido, algo no estaba bien.

\- Idiota, ¿Cómo te atreves a cuestionarme… en lugar de darme las gracias? – le recriminó.

\- Gracias, Rukia-chan – le dijo Isshin quien sostenía a sus hijas, para alejarlas hasta que fuera seguro que se aproximaran. Su primogénito había vuelto a ser el de siempre.

\- Funcionó – dijo sorprendido el peliblanco un tanto incrédulo, mientras Urahara sonreía con tristeza y Renji aunque se alegraba de que su amigo hubiera regresado a la normalidad le dolía ver tan mal a su amiga.

\- Maldición, Rukia, ¡¿Qué hiciste?! – gritó esta vez desesperado cuando la vio pálida y tambaleándose y quiso levantarse pero el tampoco podía moverse con soltura.

No sintió el suelo, Byakuya usando shunpo llegó hasta ella, y la sostuvo antes de que cayera y se golpeara.

\- Estoy orgulloso de ti Rukia – le dijo tierna y sinceramente su hermano mayor y ella solo sonrió débilmente.

\- Inoue – llamó a su amiga cuando la vio cerca – ayúdala, por favor – le suplicó Ichigo y esta de inmediato asintió y fue a donde la joven.

\- No – intervino fríamente el capitán Kuchiki, haciendo que la chica humana se detuviera asustada.

\- Byakuya, déjala hacerlo, ella puede curarla – le imploró el antes shinigami sustituto, y el otro solo se molesto más, esos Shiba siempre terminaban dañándolos.

\- Hijo… - le habló su padre - sería inútil, ella no puede hacerlo.

\- ¿De que hablas? – le preguntó sorprendido, de que se negaran a hacerlo. Orihime, Ishida y Chad tampoco entendían lo que pasaba.

\- No puede hacerlo, esta mas allá de su poder – interrumpió Urahara – Inoue-san solo puede rechazar eventos o los efectos sobre un objeto o un cuerpo… no directamente sobre algo tan profundo como la esencia del alma.

\- ¿Qué tratas de decir Urahara-san? – cuestionó intrigado Ishida

\- El bakudō que Kuchiki-san usó no utiliza la energía espiritual si no la esencia del alma misma, y al hacerlo mengua la existencia del que lo invoca según el grado de purificación alcanzado – le contestó, mientras Abarai apretó sus puños desconsolado. No había duda, ella tenía esos sentimientos por Ichigo que no le importó morir con tal de salvarlo.

\- Era la antigua forma en que los nobles purificaban almas, por eso cuando se crearon las zanpaku-tos dejó de usarse para ya no poner en riesgo su existencia. Esa es la razón por la que se le asignó un número superior al 100 y la razón de que el Gotei lleve como insignias las flores – les comentó Isshin mientras Byakuya apretaba el hombro de su hermana quien ya comenzaba a respirar agitadamente y palidecía mucho más.

\- Ishida – lo llamó el pelinaranja que no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados – tú, ¿tú aún puedes usar tu Shrift A? Antithesis *, ¿podría funcionar? – dijo finalmente.

\- Podría – le contestó con franqueza el otro – pero sabes lo que significa ¿cierto? – le dijo tratando de desanimarlo, aunque sabia lo terco que era. El resto ignoraba de lo que hablaban esos dos, salvo las dos chicas.

\- Lo sé, yo sería el tercero – le respondió con firmeza sorprendiendo a su alguna vez rival.

Orihime que sabía del poder del quincy, sintió su corazón romperse. Su amor, estaba dispuesto a morir y no era por ella. La pelinegra ocupaba y ocuparía por siempre el primer lugar en el corazón de Ichigo, después de todo ella fue quién cambió su mundo, era la única que lo animaba cuando se sumergía en la oscuridad y la única a quien pertenecían sus mejores sonrisas. Siempre lo supo, pero quiso ignorarlo y guardo la esperanza, a pesar de lo obvio.

\- Ni se te ocurra… o yo jamás te lo perdonaré – dijo la pelinegra con gran esfuerzo.

\- Ichigo, lo siento, pero no hay nada que hacer – le comentó su padre y Urahara asintió. El muchacho se dejó caer de rodillas nuevamente derrotado.

\- Orihime, los demás necesitaran de tu ayuda – dijo Yoruichi intentando apartarla – Zaraki y Yachiru llevan rato inconscientes y Hirako no es tan bueno como tú - añadió señalando al fondo – Y aunque Soi Fong y el capitán Hitsugaya se hagan los fuertes no están del todo bien.

\- Sado-san, Ishida-san, Abarai-san – los llamó Urahara - aun hay unos hollows dispersos, hay que eliminarlos. Tessai y los demás esta en el otro extremo de la ciudad, pero ya deben estar agotados.

\- Pero… quiso decir algo Renji que quería acercarse a Rukia y despedirse, pero Urahara no lo dejó y lo tomó del brazo para arrástralo lejos del lugar.

\- Kurosaki-san no podrá hacerse cargo de ellos - dijo con crudeza - ya que la purificación que Rukia empleó, barrió todo reiatsu en él. Es nuestro turno ahora, anden, ¡vamonos! – y los otros lo siguieron.

\- Niñas, vengan – llamó a sus hijas. Yuzu lloraba quedamente y Karin se limpiaba las rebeldes lágrimas. No querían separarse pero su padre quería darle la oportunidad a Ichigo que el no tuvo cuando perdió a Masaki, le daría un momento para despedirse.

Kuchiki suspiro, no quería separarse de su hermana, pero no les negaría un último momento juntos. Entendía tan bien el dolor de decir adiós a la persona amada.

\- Kurosaki– le llamó y depositó con delicadeza en sus brazos el frágil y débil cuerpo de su hermanita – no la dejes morir sola.

El muchacho asintió con tristeza, y lo vio alejarse. De repente, no supo si la lluvia realmente caía sobre la ciudad o solo llovía en su interior al saber que la perdería para siempre.

.

\- … Eres una tonta, ¿por qué siempre tienes que salvarme? – le dijo Ichigo cuando dejó de llorar amargamente – Eres una obstinada, ¿Por qué nunca dejas que yo haga lo mismo por ti? – le reclamó ahora a la pelinegra - Eres una egoísta, ¿crees que podré continuar con la velocidad del mundo sin ti? – le reprendió con dolor.

\- El tonto… eres tú - le respondió para su sorpresa la menuda mujer – si te salvo es por que me importas. Si no te lo permito, es por que no podría verte sufrir, y… tendrás que aprender a hacerlo. – finalizó dejando escapar unas pequeñas lágrimas de sus hermosos ojos violeta.

\- Tonta, ¿tienes idea de lo que sufrí esos 17 meses que no pude verte?

\- I-idiota, yo… también sufrí… no importaba que Urahara me dijera que te volvería a ver cuando murieras y volvieras a ser un shinigami – dijo esforzándose de sobremanera.

\- ¿Cómo podré soportar una vida entera sin ti?– le preguntó tratando no llorar nuevamente.

\- Ten esperanza y cree en nuestros lazos, la muerte no es el final – le dijo y ambas miradas se encontraron. Ichigo se acercó a su rostro y entonces un estallido lo interrumpió.

\- Lo siento, llegó en mal momento – escuchó decir a una voz familiar que emergía dentro de la explosión.

\- ¡Aizen! – pronunció escéptico el joven cuando alzó el rostro - ¿cómo es que tú?...

\- Fue un juego de niños, ¿de verdad pensaban que me retendrían por tanto tiempo?

\- P-pero no eres el mismo – mencionó, pues su apariencia era distinta a la última que recordaba. Su túnica blanca ahora era púrpura y estaba rodeado por algunas sombras.

\- Pues esto… es el resultado de unas recientes adquisiciones, algo increíblemente poderoso que yacía bajo un sello mal protegido – dijo con ironía al recordar lo fácil que había sido encargarse de los Shiba

-Vine pensando que lo primero que debía hacer antes de iniciar mi reinado era deshacerme de la basura que me podría causar problemas, pero veo que fue innecesario. No eres nada, eres tan solo un simple humano – le dijo con desprecio – quédate aquí y observa como destruyo todo y asciendo al cielo para crear un nuevo mundo – dijo mientras se dirigía hacia los demás shinigamis.

Se preguntó si estaba soñando y esta era una horrible pesadilla. Rukia estaba muriendo, y el no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Ya no tenía poderes para luchar y Aizen era más fuerte que nunca. Una gran desesperación comenzó a invadirlo, pero miró a Rukia y recordó lo que hace unos momentos le había dicho, él al morir se convertiría en shinigami. Entonces una idea cruzó por su mente.

\- Rukia, despierta, tienes que hacerlo una última vez – le habló mientras colocaba en su mano a Shirayuki aun en estado shikai y la ponía a la altura de su pecho. Ella mantenía los ojos cerrados pero había escuchado a Aizen e intuía lo que intentaba hacer.

\- N… no – fue lo que dijo.

-Tienes que hacerlo por favor, no puedo quedarme aquí sin luchar.

\- No – volvió a repetir.

\- Si no lo haces tú, lo haré por mi cuenta y no quiero convertirme otra vez en esa cosa.

\- No – mencionó por tercera vez – puede que no funcione.

\- Entonces, si fracasamos moriremos juntos – le respondió.

\- No está bien… tú debes vivir - le dijo.

\- ¿Hasta cuando entenderás? Todas tus opiniones serán ignoradas- le recordó.

\- Tu padre se enfadará – mencionó para desanimarlo.

\- No lo hará porque moriré con una sonrisa – dijo sonriendo y ella creyó verlo nuevamente usando su ropa de shinigami en perfecto estado, surcando los cielos de Karakura, bajo un radiante sol. Y aunque no estuvo segura si era una visión real del futuro o algo que ella añoraba, accedió a la petición de Ichigo.

\- Más te vale… - dijo con una leve sonrisa - San no mai… Shirafune – pronunció antes de cerrar los ojos y no saber más de sí.

…y se sintió intensamente vivo en los brazos de la muerte. No hubo dolor, si no una alegría antes desconocida. Calidez, fue lo único que Ichigo sintió en lugar del frío filo de la katana atravesando su pecho. Fue una agradable calidez la que Ichigo sintió, gracias al besó que le robó a Rukia antes de perderse en la nada infinita, esa que es llamada felicidad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Taran, lo sé soy una dramática, pero no pude evitarlo. De verdad espero les haya gustado.**

 **Y es que lo padre de Bleach es que la muerte no es el final y puedes matar al protagonista sin remordimiento. Y si eso pasa, tiene que ser al estilo shakesperiano, ya saben por eso de morir en los brazos del ser amado, un beso de por medio y una daga en el corazón.**

 **Sobre mi loco intento de bakudo, siempre quise que Rukia hiciera uno súper poderoso. Se nota quien es mi personaje favorito, ¿verdad?**

 **En fin más que nada, es que siempre tuve la idea, que el mayor power up del fresita era el que obtendría cuando se desprendiera de su vida humana, pero pues como que no le atine.**

 **Y finalmente tenía que haber algo que nos recordara al inicio de la historia. "one boy, one shinigami". Por eso el montón de frases propias del manga que me han hecho suspirar y creer en el Ichiruki.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	4. The White Moon

**Hola, antes que nada gracias por seguir leyendo y el doble de gracias a quienes me han dejado algún comentario. He vuelto con otro capítulo mas largo de lo esperado. Creo que es un despliegue de fangirlismo desmesurado. Están advertidos.**

 **¿Recuerdan que hable de un drama entorno a Yhwach? Pues aquí se devela más. Sí prestaron atención a sus últimas palabras, las conjeturas de Ishida y la actitud de Urahara no se sorprenderán. Si no me defenderé diciendo que esto es el resultado de la influencia de mini sagas como Memories in the Rain y Everything but the Rain. Y hasta de Fade to Black (de hecho hay sugerencia de escuchar su OST en un segmento).**

 **(Suite "Going Home" 1st Mouvement: Cello &Orchestra & Suite "Going Home" 2nd Mouvement: Piano Solo)**

 **Advertencia: Conceptos claramente manipulados a mi conveniencia (hogyoku, reio, entre otros) y unos inventados (power up).**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach es propiedad de Kubo, yo solo soy una fan que se inventó este fic para engrandecer a su personaje favorito y tener Ichiruki.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

I **V. The White Moon**

 **.**

… Y sintió una agradable calidez gracias a un beso robado, después se perdió.

En medio de la nada, se sentía libre y plena, rodeada de luz no importaba su desnudez, solo la cálida y dulce fragancia que envolvía a su ser. Se sentía tan ligera que flotaba, inmersa en una infinita paz, felicidad.

-Rukia… – escucho decir su nombre - Rukia…- la llamaron por segunda vez – Rukia…- volvieron a nombrarla, pero se negaba a abrir los ojos a pesar de estar tentada a hacerlo por tan melodiosa voz. Solo ante la suave caricia, fue que lo hizo. Entonces se dio cuenta que se encontraba sentada a la mitad de un bosque nevado que resguardaba un antiguo castillo.

Alzó la vista y se encontró a una hermosa mujer de piel tan blanca como la suya, larga cabellera negra, dueña de una dulce pero altiva mirada cuyo color de ojos no supo distinguir si eran verdes o azules o una mezcla de ambos. Reparó en sus delicadas y finas facciones, así como en su porte que revelaba que era una dama de cuna noble.

Su rostro le resultaba familiar.

\- ¿Shirayuki? – le dijo mientras terminaba de admirar su belleza resaltada por el bello kimono de color azul y púrpura que vestía decorado con un blasón que no alcanzó a reconocer por que la fémina se arrodilló para quedar a su altura.

\- No, mi pequeña - le contestó mientras la cubría con un haori que llevaba en sus manos y una fina bufanda que se quitó de su estilizado cuello y le pareció conocida – soy tu madre.

\- Mi… ¿mi madre? – preguntó incrédula - pero… pero tú… - no dijo más, la bella dama no pudo contenerse y la envolvió en un amoroso abrazo y sintiendo su calor, ya no tuvo que dudar ni preguntar más.

\- Eres tan parecida a Sode, el espíritu de mi zanpaku-to – atinó a decir limpiando sus nítidas lagrimas, cuando se separaron.

\- Supongo que sí – le dijo risueña - después de todo es parte de mi legado - le mencionó - tu herencia shinigami.

\- Eres… ¡¿una shinigami?! – le preguntó sorprendida.

\- Era… lo fui hace tanto - le contestó.

\- Presiento que fuiste una muy poderosa – señaló pues eso le inspiraba la mujer que tenía en frente.

\- Y aciertas, ¿de dónde crees que heredaste tal fuerza? – dijo con un aire vanidoso – es lo que he escuchado sobre ti, que eres una de las más valientes y fuertes shinigamis que actualmente existe en la Sociedad de Almas.

-Yo... yo, me he esforzado – dijo sonrojándose viéndose especialmente adorable.

\- Eres tan hermosa - le dijo dulcemente - estaba segura que crecerías así desde que te sostuve por primera vez en mis brazos –le confesó y ella sólo sonrió con timidez.

\- Gra… gracias, aunque supongo que es algo que también herede de ti – comentó la joven.

\- Sí – respondió mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa – pero también es por tu padre – le dijo mientras le acomodaba el mechón rebelde. - No sabes cuanto he lamentado no haberte visto crecer con mis propios ojos, tal como lo hice con tus hermanos.

\- ¿Hermanos? – le preguntó asombrada – creí que sólo éramos Hisana y yo.

\- ¡¿Hisana?! – repitió extrañada y luego añadió – es cierto, dijo que la llamaban así.

\- ¿Te reencontraste con mi hermana? – cuestionó de inmediato.

\- Si, hace unas décadas. Fue ella quien me dijo tu nombre, pues tu padre y yo no alcanzamos a darte uno – habló con cierta tristeza - también me confesó lo mucho que le dolió abandonarte para buscar a su hermano y entre los dos protegerte, pero no tuvo suerte y pasó años tratando de volver a encontrarte.

\- Pobre Hisana, debió ser difícil – habló entristecida - ni siquiera la recuerdo, ni a ella ni a mi hermano… ¿cuál era su nombre? – preguntó para despejar la duda que comenzó a inquietarla.

\- Ulrich – le escuchó decir con claridad - Rukia, tuviste dos hermanos Ulrich y Hannah – respondió causando un gran revuelo en la mente y corazón de su hija.

\- Eso quiere decir… que mi padre es Y…- no pudo decir su nombre el nudo en la garganta se lo impidió.

\- Sí… eres hija de Yhwach – le reveló y sabiendo la historia que lo rodeaba de inmediato le dijo – el hombre que tu conociste no es la sombra del que yo me enamoré – lo defendió.

\- El dolor de perderlos lo cegó, lo corrompió y envenenó su corazón, orillándolo a cometer todos esos actos imperdonables– mencionó tratando de justificarlo – yo… yo también soy culpable - añadió con pesar – yo los aparté de él sin querer, creí que los protegería – agregó con voz quebrada.

\- N-no entiendo – alcanzó a decirle Rukia contrariada, era demasiado enterarse de súbito de la verdad.

\- Un día ellos vinieron a asesinarlos e intentaron llevarse sus almas – comenzó a contarle – yo… yo lo impedí invocando un hechizo de kidō que afectó el tiempo y el espacio, para así mantenerlos ocultos y ellos no fueran capaces de encontrarlos. – le dijo mientras estudiaba su reacción

\- P-pero… ¿quiénes eran ellos? ¿Quiénes querían llevarnos? – cuestionó, tratando de apaciguar el revuelo de emociones.

\- Shinigamis cercanos al Rey, ustedes eran un estorbo para su ambición y por eso un día sólo llegaron y nos lo arrebataron todo… – mencionó con rabia.

-Yo sólo quise protegerlos… no tenía idea de que su padre tampoco los encontraría y por eso los creyó muertos, perdidos para siempre, igual que a mí… y por eso desató esta guerra sin sentido – dijo sin poder contener por más tiempo las lágrimas.

\- N-no te culpes, ¿cómo… podrías saberlo? - dijo ella también llorando - aunque el bien pudo ver el futuro y cambiarlo - quiso argumentar.

\- The Almight… nunca tuvo efecto sobre ti… la Shrift con la que naciste se lo impedía – le contó entre sollozos.

\- Entonces… no había nada que pudiera haber cambiado las cosas – le dijo para consolarla.

"Ahora entiendo" pensó la ojivioleta que trataba de reponerse, al igual que su madre, de tan repentinas confesiones.

\- Tal vez no… por eso quedaron atrapados en un profundo sueño. Hubieran seguido así, de no ser por ese extraño rubio con aspecto de vago, que rompió mi kidō.

\- ¡¿Rubio?! ¡¿Vago?! – repitió asombrada, solo la figura de un hombre se le vino a la mente con tan ambigua descripción.

\- Sí, eso me dijo Hannah- dijo ya mas calmada - los encontró en el castillo y se los llevó a la Sociedad de Almas, pero sólo ella y tú llegaron, tu hermano partió en busca de tú padre, y nunca lo volvieron a ver.

\- Y-ya veo… - su cabeza daba vueltas, nunca imagino que su pasado fuera así.

\- ¿P… podrás perdonarme? – le preguntó finalmente ciertamente temerosa.

\- Yo…no tengo nada que perdonar – le dijo dándole el consuelo que necesitaba escuchar – lo hiciste para protegernos y a mi padre… también lo he perdonado – le mencionó recordando sus palabras en el palacio real.

\- Gra-cias – dijo sollozando la mujer y ambas guardaron silencio confortándose con un abrazo.

\- Por cierto, ¿dónde estamos? – preguntó confundida la ojivioleta, cuando por fin ambas se tranquilizaron y separaron.

\- Digamos… que es algo como la sala de espera donde llegan las almas antes de reencarnar…

\- No parece eso….

\- Es que toma la forma que más nos resulta familiar – le mencionó su madre.

\- Ya veo… pero no recuerdo ningún lugar así – explicó al sentirse desorientada.

\- Bueno, tan solo eras un bebé, aunque para mí este sitio representa el lugar donde pase los años más felices de mi existencia – le reveló su madre. - Lamentó no decirte más, no se mucho, lo poco que sé es lo que he ido aprendiendo aquí en este tiempo que llevo esperando y quienes pasan me han dicho.

\- Esta bien… ahora estoy yo aquí contigo – le animó.

\- Sabes, he aguardado mucho tiempo para volver a verlos. Hace cuatro o cinco décadas volví a ver a Hannah y hace cerca de dos años a Ulrich. Ahora tú estas aquí Rukia, pero al igual que ellos, no puedes quedarte…

\- ¡¿Qué?! p-pero yo quiero estar contigo – se quejó..

\- No, tu momento no ha llegado, debes volver…

\- No, no te dejaré aquí de nuevo sola – le protestó.

\- No lo estará – las interrumpió una voz grave cuyo dueño le sonreía a su madre y ella lo imitó emocionada.

\- Y…Yhwach – murmuró la mujer mientras Rukia veía con cuanto amor se miraban el uno al otro y como se decían tanto.

\- Vamos Hikari, es hora de partir y nuestra pequeña tiene que regresar - dijo mientras tomaba de la mano a su amada y la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

\- ¡¿Regresar?!– preguntó presurosa.

\- Adiós, mi pequeña… se feliz Rukia– se despidió su madre y siguió a Yhwach.

\- Yo… yo quiero ir con ustedes – les pidió.

\- No… debes volver hay mucho que tienes que hacer – le señaló – tú debes regresar y cambiar lo que ha estado mal por tanto tiempo – le explicó.

\- P-pero- intentó quejarse una vez más.

\- Tienes que volver y ser una luz que los guíe… ese siempre ha sido tu destino Rukia – finalizó y ambos se alejaron.

\- ¡Esperen! - les gritó e intento seguirlos pero se quedó pasmada cuando vio como pequeñas luces púrpuras se adherían a ella.

Intentó vanamente llamarlos, pero era tarde, los perdió de vista ya que la nieve que volvía a caer opacaba su visión, así que desanimada se quedó quieta en el suelo. Sin embargo, empezó a ver otras figuras que pasaban junto a ella e intuyó se dirigían al castillo, identificando su reiatsu adivinó que eran quincies y algunas almas purificadas.

De entre todos los que pasaban reparó en dos mujeres de edad madura, que se habían detenido a mirarla con interés y murmuraban entre sí. Una era castaña de cabello ondulado y sedoso, mediana estatura y curvilínea y la otra en cambio era delgada un poco más alta y tenía el cabello negro y fino.

\- Te lo dije, es realmente muy bonita – le escuchó decir la castaña de aspecto sonriente a la otra – mi hijo tiene mucha suerte – comentó dichosa.

\- Sin duda - le confirmó con amabilidad la de semblante más tranquilo - pero el mío también es afortunado.

\- ¿Qu-quiénes son? – les preguntó al sentirse incómoda con tal escrutinio.

\- ¡Vaya! si nos puede ver y escuchar – dijo entre risitas la de curvas.

\- Sí, eso es algo inesperado.

\- Deberíamos saludar ¿no crees?- dijo optimista.

\- No creo que sea prudente – respondió su compañera.

\- ¡Hola, Rukia-chan! – mencionó la mujer a distancia con gran alegría – soy yo, soy….

 _¡Ya basta! ¡Fue mi decisión!_ – escuchó que gritaba un hombre y no alcanzó a oír el nombre de la mujer, aunque aseguraba haberla visto en otra parte, quizás en alguna pintura.

\- Lo siento yo no… - se excusó.

\- ¿Rukia-chan puedes darles un mensaje por favor? – preguntó la fémina.

\- ¡¿Eh?! S-sí claro – dijo nerviosa porque no estaba segura de quien se trataba y no entendía porque le hablaban con tanta familiaridad.

\- Dile al inmaduro de mi marido que se comporte porque nuestras bellas hijas ya no son unas niñas, y que más le vale que las siga cuidando o se las verá conmigo – dijo con gesto severo - y a mi hijo, dile que deje de ser tan lento y que ya…

\- ¡No digas eso! – la interrumpió la otra avergonzada adivinando lo que pensaba decir.

\- Bueno, diles a…

 _¡Déjame de regañarme, deberías de estar orgulloso!_ _–_ volvieron a interferir.

\- … que los amo y siempre lo haré y que estoy muy orgullosa de cada uno, en especial de Ichigo, fue muy valiente y noble de su parte dar su vida – finalizó con ternura – tú ¿no le pedirás que les diga algo a los tuyos Kanae? - le preguntó a su amiga.

\- Mmm… ¿podrías por favor decirles que los extraño? y… que me gustaría verlos unidos como cuando estaba con ellos –dijo con nostalgia – me duele verlos distanciados.

\- E-esta bien – asintió la joven – yo les diré, solo que no estoy segura a quién – confesó.

\- Pues a quienes más, diles a ese par de orgullos….- no alcanzó a escuchar lo último que le decían porque otra vez la masculina voz se alzó sobre las otras.

 _¡No tengo idea de que pasó con ella!_

\- ¡Gracias! – dijeron ambas y se despidieron para dirigirse junto con el resto al castillo.

\- E-esperen, no estoy segura a quienes debo llevarles el mensaje - les dijo pero no la oyeron estaban demasiado lejos.

 _¡Ya se los dije, no sé donde esta Rukia! –_ escuchó nuevamente a la voz que juraba pertenecía a un pelinaranja con complejo de héroe.

\- ¡Idiota! – terminó gritando molesta por todas las interrupciones mientras tomaba nieve y formaba una pequeña bola para lanzarla hacia donde provenía tan irritante voz.

.

.

Tan pronto despertó reconoció el lugar, era su mundo interno. Sí estaba allí significaba que su sacrificio no había sido en vano. Pronto se dio cuenta de que había sufrido algunos cambios, había más zonas verdes e iluminadas, jardines donde jugaban perros y gatos y hasta un lago, y los rascacielos lucían más espléndidos y altos de lo que recordaba.

\- ¿Así que has regresado? – le dijo una voz conocida.

\- Si - dijo sonriendo - vine por una nueva lección… Zangetsu – añadió optimista Ichigo.

\- Entonces, empecemos – le dijo mientras se lanzaba sobre él con la zanpaku-to desenfundada.

Tan sólo pasaron unos instantes en el mundo humano, pero el suficiente en el interno para que entrenaran.

.

Abrió los ojos y satisfecho se vio nuevamente en su ropa de shinigami, aunque no portaba ninguna zanpaku-to. Entonces giró y sólo vio su cuerpo sin vida junto a una maltrecha bufanda y una asauchi. No había rastro de Rukia.

\- Onii-chan – habló Yuzu, sorprendida de verlo nuevamente. La pequeña ya no lloraba.

\- Ichi-ni – mencionó Karin al verlo otra vez como shinigami pero ahora desprendiendo una energía extraordinaria.

\- Yo… - quiso decir algo pero no lo dejaron.

\- ¿Qué estas esperando? Ve ayudarlos – le gritaron ambas señalando en dirección de la batalla.

-De acuerdo – afirmó con una sonrisa.

Se acercó a su cadáver y recogió la katana blandiéndola un poco. Después la tomó del mango y colocándolo frente a él con la punta hacia al suelo, dijo mientras cerraba los ojos:

\- Contempla, Zangetsu – la espada resplandeció y tomó su antigua forma, aquella que tenía cuando obtuvo sus poderes shinigami y entrenó con Urahara, salvo que esta vez su zanpaku-to era de un solo color, un negro intenso y brillante.

\- No tardaré – les dijo con confianza antes de partir.

.

.

No tenían oportunidad contra Aizen, quien los superaba con facilidad a pesar de ser tantos.

El ex capitán era increíblemente poderoso, y los estaba derrotando sin hacer el mínimo esfuerzo. Incluso, en algún momento los miembros del Gotei llegaron a pensar que estaban bajo los efectos de Kyoka Suigetsu.

\- … ustedes no son nada contra mí poder Shinigamis – finalizó - si no tuvieron oportunidad en el pasado, mucho menos ahora que soy un Dios – dijo presuntuoso – yo reinaré y crearé el mundo que debe ser.

\- De verdad Aizen, hablas demasiado – le recriminó un exhausto Isshin - y lo peor de todo es que me aburres con tus mismos discursos megalómanos.

\- ¿Crees que me importa? No estoy aquí para complacerte. Por cierto, deben estar realmente desesperados, ¿creen que al distarme tendrán efecto sus ataques? – mencionó cuando descubrió que Soi Fong y Yoruichi estaban por atacarle valiéndose del Shunko, pero fueron repelidas junto con el otro, por las sombras que lo cubrían y emanaban reiatsu oscuro. Los tres terminaron siendo lanzados por los aires.

\- No importa si eres Dios o shinigami, ¡te cortaré! – gritó Zaraki mientras lo embestía, el cual rió por un momento cuando lo hirió, pero calló tan pronto múltiples espadas de reishi negro lo atravesaron.

\- Ustedes son los que me aburren – dijo mientras eliminaba al bravo capitán de la onceava escuadra y se recuperaba de la lesión.

\- ¡Te detendremos Aizen!– pronunció Hitsugaya, quien arremetía en su contra con Hyorinmaru seguido por Hirako portando su máscara vizard y Renji en modo bankai.

\- ¿Creen que pueden hacerlo?– dijo tranquilo lastimando a los tres shinigamis, que azotaron contra el suelo.

-Vaya, esto es peor de lo que pensé – mencionó Kyoraku quien recién llegaba a la ciudad acompañado de su amigo Ukitake, quien por su férrea voluntad y un milagro, salió de su coma e insistió en ir a la batalla – parece que será nuestra ultima pelea juntos.

\- Entonces… pelearemos hasta nuestro último aliento – dijo el peliblanco, determinado a luchar una vez más al lado de su mejor amigo.

Ambos liberaron su zanpaku-to y se dirigieron al campo de batalla para enfrentar a Aizen quien se mostró cauteloso ante tan dignos rivales.

\- …Shire Senbonzakura Kageyoshi – pronunció Byakuya envolviendo a Aizen en sus múltiples cuchillas.

\- Sus zanpaku-tos no me harán nada –dijo mientras se mostraba ileso y lanzando una gran cantidad de energía se deshacía de las cuchillas.

\- Kirisaki, Benihime – pronunció a tiempo Urahara para activar el escudo y rechazar el ataque mientras los numerosos dardos rojos se dirigían hacia Aizen quien sin dificultad los desvió y emitió una poderosa energía que dañó a los cuatro shinigamis que se mantenían todavía en pie.

\- Entiéndanlo, yo soy un Dios y ustedes simples monos – dijo altivo mientras caminaba con lentitud hacia Isshin para asestarle el golpe final con una espada que solo era reishi condensado pero una chocó contra la suya.

\- En serio Aizen, hablas demasiado – le dijo cínicamente Ichigo quien lo obligó a retroceder.

\- ¡¿Tú?! – expresó sorprendido el ex líder de los Espadas, pues no sintió en ningún momento su presión espiritual.

\- Sí, el mismo. Vine para observar como ascendías al cielo y creabas un nuevo mundo – enfatizó esto último – pero creo que no vas muy bien con eso – se burló.

\- ¡Miserable humano! – masculló el ex capitán con desprecio – que hayas recuperado tus poderes no significa nada – añadió mientras colisionaban sus espadas nuevamente y los demás observaban impresionados.

\- Te equivocas, yo no recupere mis poderes, estos son los que siempre he tenido pero hasta ahora despertaron – le contestó mientras resistía cada embestida que Aizen daba con odio y resonaba en el cielo haciendo temblar todo en derredor.

\- … Hadō 91– evocó y las esferas de energía rosadas se fueron dirigiendo hacia el muchacho hasta rodearlo - Senju Kōten Taihō – finalizó y la gran explosión rosa irrumpió en el cielo.

-¡Bankai! ¡Tensa Zangetsu! – liberó su zanpaku-to y emergió ileso del ataque. Sus ropas se habían transformado, lucían semejantes como la primera vez que lo usó luchando en el monte Sokyoku para salvar a Rukia de su ejecución, pero ahora incluso el shitagi interior blanco era negro. La hoja de su katana era más ancha y la tsuba era cuadrada, las cadenas seguían igual.

\- Vaya, una ligera modificación, ¿tendrás una nueva técnica? – pregunto Aizen como burla.

\- Que observador y sí, pero veamos primero que te parece la básica – Getsuga Tenshō – dijo y la energía oscura se dirigió hacia el enemigo que no se movió.

\- Vaya, estoy realmente sorprendido – dijo irónicamente.

\- Lo sé – asintió satisfecho el joven al ver como el cuerpo de Aizen se llenaba de heridas y comenzaba a sangrar.

\- ¡Imposible! – dijo incrédulo pues solo fue un ataque y ni siquiera lo sintió.

\- Verás, mi velocidad aumentó a tal grado, que no te diste cuenta que fue más de un Getsuga Tenshō el que lancé – le explicó.

Enfurecido, el que se proclama un Dios, aumentó el tamaño de las sombras que lo envolvían formando unas nubes oscuras e inflamables que incendiaron el cielo de Karakura y siguió agrediéndolo con vehemencia.

Ichigo caminó entre las llamas e inmune al fuego lo atacó nuevamente haciendo rabiar al otro, que a duras penas soportaba las ráfagas de poderosa energía.

\- ¡Te lo dije, no seré vencido por un simple humano! – gruñó.

\- Tienes razón… pero yo ya no soy un simple humano… soy un shinigami – le replicó Ichigo mientras acortaba la distancia y su espada comenzaba a envolverse en llamas.

\- ¡Yo soy un Dios! – gritó Aizen.

\- ¡Hi no Getsuga Tenshō!* – dijo y el impacto de fuego le dio de lleno a su oponente, justo donde residía la Hogyoku – hasta nunca Aizen – dijo mientras el otro era reducido a cenizas.

.

.

.

Cuando el humo producto del ataque se disipó, Urahara se acercó y miraba atento como las sombras que rodeaban antes a Aizen estaban aún suspendidas en el aire a una baja altura resguardando pequeños trozos púrpuras, residuos de lo que era antes la Hogyoku.

\- Se ha ido – mencionó Ichigo cuando vio aún preocupado al fanático de abanicos y sombreros..

\- De eso no hay duda Kurosaki-san… lo derrotaste para siempre – le dijo felicitándolo con una triste sonrisa, ya que el muchacho se tuvo que sacrificar para vencerlo.

\- ¿Volverás a sellar lo que queda del Reiō? – le preguntó con curiosidad.

\- No, debemos aguardar – se limitó a decir. "Es lo único que nos queda: esperar y tener fe" pensó.

\- ¿Aguardar? – cuestionó, tratando de adivinar que tramaba el científico.

\- ¡Eres un idiota! – gritó molesto Isshin a su hijo dándole un fuerte puñetazo que lo dejó en el suelo.

\- ¿Por qué fue eso? – le reclamó su primogénito.

-¿Cómo que porque? ¿Cómo te atreviste estúpido hijo? – le regaño su padre mientras le seguía apaleando.

\- ¡Ya basta! ¡Fue mi decisión!– se defendió el joven Kurosaki poniéndose de pie parando la golpiza.

\- ¿No pensaste en tu familia o tus amigos?, ¿Cómo superaran esto tus hermanas? - le riñó señalando a una dirección, donde se suponía Yuzu y Karin lloraban su muerte.

\- Ellas lo entendieron.

\- Fue lo único que te pedí, te pedí que no murieras antes que yo, ¿cómo podré ver a tu madre a los ojos? ¡Niño imprudente! – le reñía sujetándolo de sus ropas, las cuales seguían iguales por continuar con el bankai activado.

\- ¡Déjame de regañarme, deberías de estar orgulloso! – se defendió – ¿acaso Ichigo no significa proteger? Pues eso hice, no me importó que me costara la vida.

Isshin se quedó callado. En que momento creció su pequeño y maduro.

\- Si te sirve de consuelo… morí con una sonrisa – le dijo sosteniéndole la mirada y su padre no le quedo de otra que liberarlo del agarre. Pero eso no lo salvo de una patada que le dieron en la espalda.

\- ¡Eres un maldito, Ichigo! – le reclamó Renji quien era el que lo había golpeado – dímelo ¿Qué paso con Rukia? – interrogó.

\- ¡No tengo idea de que pasó con ella! – argumentó poniéndose nuevamente de pie. ¿Acaso nadie le iba agradecer?

\- Estabas con ella – replicó el pelirrojo.

\- Dinos Kurosaki Ichigo, donde esta Rukia – le demandó el noble quien sostenía la bufanda, la famosa reliquia familiar.

\- Ya escuchaste al capitán Kuchiki, ¡respondenos! – exigió el teniente.

\- Ya se los dije, no sé donde esta Rukia! – les respondió.

OST***

 _¡Idiota!_ – escucharon a un mujer maldecir. El pelinaranja de inmediato reconoció la voz, por lo que se giró en dirección del sonido y cuando lo hizo, una bola de nieve se estrelló en su rostro.

Todos escucharon con claridad el insulto y fijaron su mirada en las sombras oscuras que continuaban flotando en el aire, rodeando los minúsculos fragmentos del Hogyoku y el poder del Reiō. La energía oscura transmutó en una intensa luz blanca por lo que tuvieron que retroceder los que estaban cerca y unos finos copos de nieve empezaron a caer. Nevaba en pleno verano. La nueva luz empezó a expandirse e intensificarse, mientras los cristales rotos volvían a unificarse y tomaban una forma humanoide. La luz fue disminuyendo y una fina y delicada figura de mujer fue empezando a vislumbrarse. La exquisita fémina vestía un furisode de un blanco inmaculado ceñido por un obi púrpura decorado por unas diminutas flores, trece distintas para ser exactos.

La luz se disipó y los copos cesaron y al fin pudieron ver el rostro de la menuda y hermosísima joven que llevaba el cabello sujeto por un lindo adorno púrpura. Lentamente abrió sus ojos color violeta para fijarse en unos de color ocre que de inmediato al encontrarse, causó que ambos dueños sonrieran de inmensa felicidad:

\- Rukia – murmuró Ichigo, pero ella fue capaz de escucharlo, amaba la dulce forma en la que él decía su nombre.

Allí estaba radiante y en perfecto estado la noble y valiente joven. La mujer que pensó perder estaba nuevamente frente a él, en lo alto, majestuosa y resplandeciente.

El capitán Kuchiki se aproximó impactado, no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

\- Im-po-sible –alcanzó a articular con dificultad el capitán de cuna noble.

\- S-soy yo, nii-sama – emitió débilmente la muchacha.

Solo así su hermano pudo cerciorarse que no era un espejismo. Ambos sonrieron, pero el joven que siempre se mostraba frío no pudo ocultar su inmensa alegría, su hermana estaba de vuelta. Ello lo imitó.

Renji enmudeció, también estaba incrédulo pues hace poco la había visto agonizar y aun seguía devastado por ni siquiera haberse despedido.

\- Vaya que me diste un susto – dijo con torpeza finalmente.

\- No fue… mi intención – se disculpó su amiga de la infancia.

\- ¿P-pero…? – dijeron solamente Soi Fong e Hitsugaya quienes eran los más sorprendidos. Sus lesiones se habían desvanecido ante el toque de los copos igual que las de los demás shinigamis. Rukia solo se encogió de hombros ella tampoco estaba segura de lo que había pasado.

Hirako ya recuperado se acercaba y no podía quitar la cara de embobado, pues se sintió flechado por tan celestial imagen que ofrecía la Kuchiki.

\- ¡Capitán Zaraki hemos llegado! – gritaron el tercer y el quinto oficial de la onceava división que aparecían de un senkaimon – les daremos una paliza a esos Vasto Lordes – añadieron.

\- No corran, se van a abrir sus heridas – les suplicaba Hanataro que los había seguido hasta cruzar al otro lado y quedó impresionado por tan maravillosa visión que terminó por desmayarse.

Yuchimika ahogó un gritito de emoción, jamás en su vida había visto algo tan hermoso e Ikkaku solo se quedó boquiabierto, ¿siempre había sido así de bonita?

\- Par de inútiles, hace mucho que acabó esa pelea – dijo su capitán pero no lo escucharon así que les reclamó – ¿Qué tanto miran? – Como no dijeron nada, alzó la vista hacia lo que miraban - ¡vaya! no murió y yo que pensaba que era solo una debi…

\- ¡No seas grosero Ken-chan! – le riñó Yachiru quien estaba muy contenta de ver a Rukia.

\- Esto es un verdadero milagro – dijo Ukitake quien de alguna forma se enteró junto con su amigo, de que su teniente se había sacrificado por el joven Kurosaki y murió.

\- Vaya, esto no se ve todos los días – dijo Kyoraku sorprendido – deberíamos celebrar con mucho sake.

Isshin asintió, mientras derramaba lágrimas a mares, su adorada tercera hija estaba viva.

\- Tú, Kisuke Urahara, ¡lo sabías! – le reclamó Yoruichi a su amigo pero el otro sólo rió nervioso como si lo hubieran atrapado a mitad de una travesura.

\- L-lo siento, y-yo – se disculpó – no, no estaba seguro de que el sello se rompería a tiempo – se excusó – por eso no quise decir nada para darles falsas esperanzas.

\- Explícate, Kisuke Urahara – ordenó Byakuya - ¿de que sello hablas?

\- Del sello que mantenía dormido el poder de su majestad – dijo mirando a Rukia.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – dejaron escapar los presentes.

\- P-perdóneme su alteza – dijo con humildad y arrepentimiento Urahara mientras se arrodillaba ante la figura de Rukia que aun se mantenía en el aire – nunca quise ponerla en peligro, solo seguí la órdenes del Rey – explicó.

La pelinegra una vez que superó la sorpresa al igual que el resto, cayó en cuenta de las palabras que sus padres le dijeron. Ahora muchas de sus palabras tenían sentido.

\- Así que tú – dijo haciendo una gran pausa – tu eres, ¡el extraño rubio con aspecto de vago!

-¡¿Ehh?! – dijo torpemente con sorpresa el científico, se esperaba reclamos e inclusive otra clase de insultos, ¿pero eso?

\- No hay nada que perdonar, de hecho debo darte las gracias – habló de inmediato – después de todo cuidaste de mí por mucho tiempo.

\- ¡Kia-chan! – gritaron Ukitake y Kyoraku, siempre intuyeron que conocían de algún lado a la teniente Kuchiki.

\- Gra-cias, majestad – agradeció el ex capitán de la doceava escuadra.

\- ¿De qué demonios están hablando, Kisuke? – le recriminó la morena.

\- Verás Yoruichi-san es una larga historia – se excusó.

\- ¡Habla! – demandaron todos.

\- Es que, la verdad es… empezó a evadir el rubio.

\- Habla, por favor – pidió Rukia y entonces ya no se pudo negar, era una orden de la reina.

.

.

.

\- Hace más de un milenio, el rey de los shinigamis se dio cuenta, de que su poder disminuía y no podía ejercer de manera adecuada el balance de las almas, así que decidió dar vida a su sucesor. Tan pronto nació lo envió al mundo humano para que creciera entre ellos y entendiera la importancia de la vida y de su misión. El alma poseía gran poder que fue desarrollando y compartiéndolo con los demás que el creía dignos. Ellos lo llamaron Yhwach y lo nombraron su rey.

Mientras el joven rey vivía entre los humanos, conoció a una hermosa doncella de la que se enamoró y a pesar de que no era de su mundo, ella correspondió tales sentimientos. Por lo que decidieron estar juntos y formar una familia, pese a los obstáculos.

El Reiō quien veía el futuro, permitió que el destino siguiera su curso, ya que uno de sus descendientes tendría mayor poder y reinaría mejor que su padre. Pero cuando nació, su poder era tal que no era seguro que se quedará entre los vivos y mandó por su sucesor para que fuera criado en el palacio real.

Los cercanos al Rey shinigami mostraron su descontento y ambicionando con destronarlo y gobernar a su antojo la Sociedad de Almas, cambiaron las órdenes del Reiō. La nueva orden fue asesinar a los tres hijos de Yhwach: un hábil joven de intensos ojos verdes, una dulce niña de ojos azules y una inocente bebé recién nacida, cuyos ojos eran de un violeta extraordinario.

En ese entonces el Gotei, conocido como Las Divisiones, no tenía muchos códigos de honor así que deseosos de pelear, siguieron las órdenes sin protestar. Ese fue un día sombrío, teñido de sangre y dolor.

La madre de esos niños, era una poderosa guerrera y diestra en encantamientos, así que para evitar que se llevaran sus almas, invocó un poderoso hechizo que los ocultó de todos, y los mantuvo a salvo en un profundo sueño.

Los guerreros shinigamis regresaron con las malas noticias, entre ellas que habían perdido las almas que debían llevar y que había surgido un enemigo sin igual.

Yhwach les declaró la guerra y aliado con una raza nueva de humanos que llamó quincies, y los reconoció como sus hijos, sembró terror y destrucción hasta que fue sellado, al igual que el Reiō. Los malvados triunfaron y la verdad se ocultó por casi nueve siglos.

Un día, cuando era oficial sin rango en el treceavo escuadrón, fui enviado a una misión al mundo humano, para investigar lo que sucedía en un viejo castillo donde las almas tanto de pluses y hollows se evaporaban sin dejar rastros.

Me llevé una gran sorpresa cuando descubrí que un kidō era lo que los enviaba a otro lugar.

Investigué por días, semanas, hasta que pude romperlo. No pude contener mi alegría con mi logro, pero yo no estaba preparado para lo que me encontré, tres niños de gran poder.

El joven se presentó y agradeció mi ayuda, me peguntó por su padre del cual yo nunca había escuchado. Me pidió que llevara a sus hermanas a un lugar protegido, él debía buscar a su padre, estaba seguro de que él sabría que hacer.

Confié en él y lo deje ir en lugar de traerlo conmigo a la Sociedad de Almas. Por varios días, las pequeñas se quedaron conmigo, no era el mejor lugar pero era lo único que podía ofrecerles.

.

 _Flashback_

\- Urahara-san – le llamó la niña- otra vez has llegado tarde, mi hermanita y yo tenemos mucha hambre – se quejó.

\- Pero si yo les deje comida – se defendió

– Eso fue ayer, hoy no nos dejaste nada – volvió a quejarse inflando los cachetes mientras la bebé lloraba – ¿lo ves? Mi hermanita se muere de hambre.

\- L-lo siento – se disculpó – iré por algo. Salió y en 10 minutos estuvo de regreso con alimentos y alegres empezaron a degustarlos.

\- Por cierto, Hannah-san, ¿porque siempre llamas hermanita a la pequeña? – le preguntó curioso Kisuke con la boca llena.

\- Pues… es que no tiene nombre – contestó apenada la chiquilla.

\- ¿Cómo es eso? – cuestionó extrañado, pasando la comida.

\- Mis papás no le dieron un nombre – confesó – los tipos malos llegaron antes de que eligieran uno, pero sé que ellos querían llamarla Lucía - dijo apunto de llorar, por lo que el shinigami para distraerla preguntó:

\- ¿Recuerdas si tenían alguno en mente?, nosotros podríamos elegirle uno – sugirió.

\- Pues mi hermano mencionó que sería lindo Violeta y yo dije que Fioré - comentó la muchachita seria, pero Urahara trataba de ahogar la risa al oír nombres tan raros para él - ¡no te burles! – le reclamó la muchachita – Violeta es por sus ojos y Fioré significa flor.

\- L-lo siento –dijo reponiéndose – no son nombres comunes para mí. De hecho aunque Hannah es muy bonito, deberíamos optar por uno más tradicional, solo para evitar sospechas ¿no crees?

\- Viéndolo así, tienes razón - terminó admitiendo.

\- Te iría bien Hisana, suena muy parecido al tuyo y significa flor, ¿Qué te parece?

\- Me gusta mucho– dio un gritito de felicidad pero luego reparo – ¿y mi hermanita?

\- Debe haber uno para ella, por cierto ¿qué significa Lucía? podríamos encontrarle un nombre algo parecido - preguntó nuevamente ya que no quería que la pequeña recordara malos momentos, estaba al tanto de la historia que había comenzado a investigar sin éxito.

\- Lucía significa luz. Mi hermanita vino al mundo en pleno invierno después de días muy fríos y sin sol. Había pasado casi una semana pero el día que ella nació las tormentas de nieve cesaron y un brillante sol cubrió el cielo. Nos pareció realmente bello al presenciar tanta luz tras los días grises.

\- Entiendo… es lindo. Sabes se me ocurre algo. Hace poco leyendo encontré un término científico muy bonito para una flor y creo que rima con el nombre que le escogieron tus padres.

\- ¿En serio?, dime cual es – pidió emocionada la niña

\- Rukia.

\- ¡Wow, es muy bonito! –dijo alegre Hisana – eres muy listo.

\- Gracias, eso me han dicho – rió Urahara.

\- Esta perfecto, así no tengo que pensar un nombre que empiece con la letra C.

\- ¿C? ¿Por qué elegirías un nombre con C?

\- Pues porque esa es su Shrift heredada.

\- ¿Shrift? ¿qué es eso?

\- Como hijos de nuestro padre, mis hermanos y yo, heredamos una Shrift que representa nuestro poder. Mi hermano mayor tenía la A por The Absolute, yo la B por The Brightness y ella la C por The… - la interrumpieron un par de golpes en la puerta.

\- Escóndete – pidió el rubio antes de abrir.

\- ¿Kisuke Urahara? – preguntó una joven hermosa de marcadas curvas y piel morena, cuyo color de ojos eran dorados. El rubio quedo flechado de inmediato.

\- S-sí, soy yo – dijo sonrojado- ¿en que puedo ayudar a tan bella señorita? – añadió cortés.

\- Vienes conmigo – le ordenó y el otro asintió de inmediato como tonto.

\- Yoruichi, ¡eres una tramposa!, dijimos que sin shunpo – le reclamó una joven de cabello negro y ojos verdes también de provocativas curvas – él vendrá conmigo.

\- ¡Yo llegue primero! – le riño la otra y la otra solo le gruñó.

\- P-por favor señoritas, puedo ir con ambas, solo díganme a donde...

\- ¡No te metas! – gritaron ambas y tomando a Urahara de cada brazo se lo llevaron, dejando a las niñas esperando días a su regreso.

 _Fin del Flashback_

.

.

\- Yoruichi-san y Kukaku-san me llevaron ante el Rey que había despertado. Ichibei-san nos recibió, y creo que se decepcionó de quien era el sujeto que con tanto afán buscaba el rey.

El rey me contó la historia de Yhwach y de los pequeños, y me explicó que en la situación actual no podía luchar y el Sereitei no resistiría una guerra. Así que viendo el futuro, se dio cuenta de mi potencial y decidió encomendarme una misión: proteger y mantener a salvo a su sucesor hasta encontrarle un digno guardián.

Sabiendo que estaría en peligro ya que sus enemigos aún vivían y otros más vendrían, me dio un hechizo para sellar el poder, que tan pronto pude lo coloque en su alma. Dicho sello sólo se rompería hasta que superara unas pruebas para reconocer si era digna o no de reinar o su corazón corría riesgo de corromperse como el de su padre.

Me indicó que guardara todo en secreto, y para motivarme y ayudarme en mi camino, me permitió llevarme todo el conocimiento que su guardia poseía si así lo deseaba.

Regresé al Rukongai y fue grande mi sorpresa al no encontrar a Hisana, solo me dejó una nota, pidiéndome que cuidara a su hermanita.

Ante tal situación, no tuve otra opción que pedirle al capitán Ukitake que me permitiera traer a una invitada. Siendo un hombre compasivo, no se negó, es mas había ocasiones en que se quedaba a jugar con la bebé cuando yo estaba en misiones, acompañado a veces del capitán Kyoraku o de Unohana-san. Le decían de cariño Kia-chan.

Todo marchaba bien, pronto encontré un lugar para que ella estuviera viviendo cómoda y yo hacía todo lo posible porque creciera sana y feliz. Pero un día un descuido de mi parte casi le cuesta la vida:

.

 _Flashback_

\- ¡Rukia-san, mis libros! – regañaba a la pequeña que aparentaba unos 4 años, pues había vuelto a rayar sus material de investigación con sus dibujos que la niña pretendía pasar por obras de arte - te he pedido que no tomes mis cosas para dibujar a tus osos – le amonestó su tutor.

\- ¡No son osos, son conejos! – gritó la niña haciendo una rabieta y luego empezó a chillar aunque Urahara no estaba seguro si lo hacía de verdad o estaba actuando, tenía miedo que fuera a convertirse en una manipuladora cuando creciera.

\- Esta bien, toma, termina de jugar – se rindió el científico, que se sentía exhausto ya que justamente cuando estaba mas ocupado las niñeras de Rukia se habían enfermado y no había tenido más opción que traerla al laboratorio que con esfuerzo y patrocinio del clan Shihouin y Shiba había construido.

Lucía cansado, pertenecer al segundo escuadrón era agotador, sus avances e investigaciones estaban muy atrasadas, y era muy demandante cuidar a Rukia. Estaba tan agotado que se quedó dormido ignorando las travesuras de la pequeña.

Un grito desgarrador lo hizo despertar sobresaltado. Rukia chillaba sin parar, pero no lograba verla, había entrado a una habitación restringida donde guardaba muestras de hollows para estudiarlos para su investigación sobre traspasar las barreras de shinigamis y hollows. El lugar estaba en llamas. Apagó el incendió y respiró aliviado cuando vio a la niña con unos cuantos raspones, milagrosamente no tenía quemaduras, aunque si le extrañó que había pequeños trozos de hielo cerca de ella.

La tomó en sus brazos para consolarla, y teniéndola tan cerca notó algo diferente en ella, su alma había sido dañada y fragmentada. Trato de ver si no se había escapado un hollow y no encontró ninguno. Sólo notó el artefacto en el que llevaba meses trabajando para su investigación, pero no era igual a la que había dejado por la mañana. Esa cosa había devorado a los hollows y parte del alma de Rukia, su herencia paterna, su Shrift.

 _Fin del Flashback_

.

\- Desde ese día fui muy cuidadoso y estaba pendiente, incluso dude en convertirme en capitán cuando Yoruichi-san lo sugirió. Pero lo vi como una oportunidad para crear el centro de investigación y desarrollo y dejar de tener mi laboratorio casa, también podría desenmascarar a los traidores que había atentado contra ti. Por eso accedí.

Los años pasaron y cuando Aizen me inculpó de sus fechorías y me exiliaron, no tuve más remedio que dejarte en el Rukongai. En teoría seguirías siendo cuidada, pero nunca consideré que quien me ayudaba moriría al poco tiempo dejándote sola a tu suerte.

El resto de la historia tú la conoces mejor que nadie, sobreviste a una infancia difícil en ese lugar, hiciste amigos, después entraste a la academia, y no mucho después fuiste adoptada por los Kuchiki. Una vez que entraste al Gotei en una de tus misiones nos volvimos a encontrar y fue entonces que te devolví parte de tu alma, en forma del Hogyoku. Por tu propio bien te borré ese recuerdo pero Aizen aún así se dio cuenta de nuestra reunión y uniendo cabos sospechó que tú la tenías y por eso…

\- Sucedió lo que tenía que pasar – le interrumpió la joven cuando intuyó que se culparía de lo sucedido entorno a su ejecución detenida por Ichigo.

\- Debió ser una gran carga para ti mantener esto en secreto y cumplir tu deber, Urahara Kisuke – dijo Byakuya sorprendiendo a todos pues pensaron que sería el primero en recriminarle. Todo lo contrario el pelinegro sintió empatía por el rubio pues el había pasado por una situación similar.

\- No debió ser sencillo guardar un secreto así – añadió Isshin quien también se había visto obligado a guardar secretos.

\- Yo… - quiso decir algo pero la de ojos dorados lo golpeo.

\- No digas mas, Rukia-san dijo te ha perdonado, incluso Byakuya no te guarda rencor.

\- Pero…

\- No digas más. ¿acaso también quieres que nos quedemos dormidos? –dijo Yoruichi quien señalaba como dormían y roncaban los miembros del onceavo escuadrón, mientras Hirako, Kyoraku, Soi Fong e incluso Hitsugaya cabeceaban.

\- Yo les dije que era una historia larga- se defendió.

\- Pero no tanto – inquirió Renji bostezando y Hanataro asentía.

\- Ha sido muy honorable Urahara-san – comentó el peliblanco – la pequeña Kia-chan se convirtió en nuestra querida Rukia y fue en parte a ti.

\- Bien ahora que tenemos una linda reina, que es lo que sigue – inquirió el capitán comandante, que ya se había desemperezado.

\- Bueno, pues, para empezar hay que regresar a la Sociedad de Almas. Ya no hay peligro que los mundos colapsen pero no debe estar aquí, su poder aún es inestable y puede causar más altercados en esta ciudad – todos rieron nerviosos la ciudad estaba en ruinas. Tendrían que usar un muy buen modificador de memorias.

\- De acuerdo – asintieron, mientras observaban que un grupo conocido llegaba al lugar.

Eran Orihime, Karin, Uryu, Ryuken quien cargaba a Yuzu para molestia de Isshin, y Sado quien llevaba a cuestas el cuerpo sin vida de Ichigo cubierto por una capa quincy, quien prudentemente lo bajo de inmediato y lo dejo cerca. Tessai, Ururu y Jinta también iban con ellos y habían escuchado parte de la historia que contaba su jefe.

\- ¡Kuchiki-san, estas viva! – grito emocionada Orihime al verla nuevamente y corrió hacia ella. Tal exclamación de la pelinaranja hizo que los shinigamis despertaran de su siesta pero lo que mas los alertó fue el choque de energías entre la barrera que protegía a Rukia y el escudo que Orihime activó para no salir lanzada por los aires.

\- L-lo lamento Inoue – se disculpó pues la muchacha estaba débil. Por fortuna Ishida la atrapó antes de que se cayera al suelo.

\- Cálmate Kuchiki-san - le pidió Urahara – eso fue una forma instintiva de protección ante cualquier agente externo. Te tomará tiempo controlarlo a voluntad para que no lastimes a los que estén cerca.

\- D-de acuerdo – contestó, pero eso no bastó porque continúo alterándose y la barrera comenzó a emitir rayos volviéndose inestable. De pronto se rompió y emitió una onda impresionante de energía.

\- Te dijeron que te calmaras, pero tú nunca escuchas Rukia – le dijo Ichigo que a tiempo la atrapó por la cintura para que no se lastimara cuando cayó de las alturas.

\- I-ichigo – dijo avergonzada ante el toque del Kurosaki – ¡bájame! – exigió furiosa y el otro rodó los ojos, aun así la colocó con delicadeza sobre el suelo para que se sentara.

\- Por favor Kuchiki-san trata de relajarte – volvió a pedir Urahara que empezó a sentir como bajaba la temperatura, siendo la causante la ojivioleta.

\- Creí que nadie podía acercársele – comentó extrañado Byakuya, a quien le molestaba la forma en que el pelinaranja había tocado a Rukia.

\- Tengo una teoría para explicar eso – dijo el científico – Kurosaki-san aún debe tener algo del reiatsu de Kuchiki-san de aquella vez en que le transfirió sus poderes, por lo que la barrera lo considera una extensión de ella misma y no algo ajeno.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – gritaron los dos jóvenes.

\- De hecho eso es conveniente, mientras dominas por completo tus nuevas habilidades, necesitarás de alguien que te proteja Kuchiki-san, y al parecer Kurosaki-san es el único que podrá hacerlo.

\- ¿Estas seguro Urahara? - preguntó el noble líder del clan Kuchiki, que no estaba para bromas.

\- Me temo que sí – admitió e Isshin hizo un claro gesto de triunfo, imaginándose con montones de nietos.

\- Lo siento Kuchiki-san – se disculpó Orihime que ya habría cobrado el sentido - fue mi culpa, debí imaginarlo, solo que me dio mucho gusto verte otra vez sana – admitió limpiándose las lágrimas.

\- Gracias Inoue, me da gusto que estés bien, al igual que todos – dijo con sinceridad mientras miraba a cada uno y fijaba la mirada en el joven Ishida quien solo asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué miras así a Ishida? – no pudo evitar cuestionarle el pelinaranja un tanto celoso.

\- ¡¿Eh?!

\- Relájate Kurosaki – dijo el pelinegro - Kuchiki-san me da gusto que estés bien. Estoy seguro que apartir de ahora podrás manejar el poder de The Almight.

\- ¿Así que lo dedujiste? – preguntó Urahara mientras todos se quedaban admirados.

\- Fue sencillo – dijo el quincy ajustándose sus gafas – lo que sigo sin explicarme es la otra shrift, la primera que sentí en el palacio.

\- ¿En serio también lo notaste? me tienes sorprendido Ishida-san.

\- No lo adules o se pondrá pesado – dijo Ichigo.

\- ¿Estas celoso porque tu no lo detectaste antes? – lo molestó Uryu.

\- ¡Claro que no! – grito el pelinaranja.

\- Como sea, si escuché bien la Hogyoku poseía parte de su alma, entonces Aizen estaba equivocado, no eran milagros era mas bien su Shrift, ¿cierto? – caviló el muchacho y Kisuke afirmó con la cabeza.

\- The Genius - dijo Orihime que estaba poniendo poca atención – si, esos conceden deseos.

\- Entonces debe ser The Desire – dijo Sado que tampoco había escuchado que era la letra C.

\- The Creation – dijo finalmente Ishida dejando boquiabiertos a los presentes.

\- Vaya, a mi me tomó años determinarlo – dijo como cumplido el rubio.

\- ¿The Creation? - repitió incrédulo Ichigo – yo juraba que era The Change.

\- No, es The Creation, con esta habilidad se pueden crear nuevas cosas, habilidades y demás siempre y cuando existe la creencia de que es posible, por eso Sado-san e Inoue-san despertaron sus poderes y otras cosas como "milagros" sucedieron. A su vez es inmune a The Almight porque este funciona sobre lo que existe no lo que puede ser creado.

\- Tendrá mucho que entrenar para dominar ambas junto con el poder propio del Reiō, su majestad – dijo Urahara.

\- Suena complicado – dijo por fin Rukia.

\- Lo harás bien – la animó su hermano quien se tuvo que alejar nuevamente cuando se volvió a formar la barrera en torno a ella.

\- Si que eres terca, ya relájate - le riñó Ichigo que quedó también envuelto en esa energía.

\- Vuelve a molestarme o no te diré lo que me dijo Masaki-san - le amenazó pues después de mucho reconoció donde había visto a esa castaña sonriente.

\- ¿De que hablas Rukia? – le preguntó inquieto al igual que su padre y las mellizas.

\- La vi en ese lugar, sea el que fuere.

\- ¡Habla! – le exigió.

\- Pídemelo amablemente Kurosaki-kun – dijo fingiendo la voz para molestarlo - o no diré nada.

\- No hagas eso, sabes que lo odio – le gruñó.

\- Por favor Rukia-chan – le imploró Yuzu y ante ella no pudo negarse.

\- Dijo que los amaba y siempre lo haría, que estaba muy orgullosa de su familia.

\- ¿Eso es todo? – preguntó Karin, algo desconfiada.

\- También me pidió decirles, como era: "Dile al inmaduro de mi marido que se comporte porque nuestras bellas hijas ya no son unas niñas, y que más le vale que las siga cuidando o se las verá conmigo" – dijo imitando el mismo tono de voz y el gesto.

\- Esa sin duda era mi amada Masaki – comentó Isshin quien lloraba de alegría abrazado de Yuzu.

\- Te dijo inmaduro papá- le observó su hija de cabello oscuro.

\- No me importa, era mi Masaki adorada – seguía haciendo escándalo el miembro Shiba.

\- Oye, ¿mencionó algo más para mí? – terminó por preguntar el pelinaranja.

\- Si, dijo algo como "fue muy valiente y noble de su parte dar su vida y "dile que deje de ser tan lento".

\- ¿En serio dijo eso? – preguntó conmovido el pelinaranja y ella afirmó con la cabeza - ¿algo más?

\- Lo siento eso fue todo, la otra mujer la interrumpió.

\- ¿Otra mujer? – se extrañó Isshin.

\- Si, ella también me pidió darle un mensaje a su familia pero no recuerdo sus nombres, era delgada de cabello negro y muy liso y sus facciones eran bastantes delicadas. Dijo que también los extrañaba y que le gustaría que volvieran a ser unidos como cuando ella estaba, porque le dolía verlos distanciados.

\- Kanae – murmuró Ryuken.

\- Si, así la llamó Masaki-san, ¿la conocen? – el doctor no contestó.

\- Kanae Katagiri… era mi madre – confesó Ishida con la cabeza agachada.

\- Bueno, entonces entregué su mensaje – dijo con ternura y el resto guardó silencio.

.

.

.

\- Bien es hora de irnos – les llamó Kyoraku frente al senkaimon. Los capitanes y demás shinigamis empezaron a cruzar para ir a la Sociedad de Almas.

\- Tú también debes venir Kurosaki-san - lo llamó Ukitake.

\- Lo sé – asintió y se levantó del lugar donde estaba rodeado de sus hermanas y amigos. Rukia se había calmado y él su pudo ir a despedir.

\- Vámonos Rukia – habló Renji.

\- N-no puedo levantarme – dijo avergonzada.

\- Lo hubieras dicho antes – mencionó el pelinaranja y la cargó como si nada para ponerla en su hombro como si fuera un liviano costal.

\- ¡Bájame, bájame! – le exigió la ojivioleta mientras lo golpeaba a puño cerrado en la espalda.

Pero se tuvo que rendir el de ojos color ocre no iba a ceder.

\- Hasta luego – se despidió Renji cuando cruzaba junto con su capitán.

\- ¡Oye! - gritó Ichigo cuando el senkaimon se cerró justo frente a sus narices.

\- Lo siento, ella debe usar uno especial – dijo Urahara con una traviesa sonrisa – este es para ustedes – dijo abriendo otro que lucía exactamente igual al otro, algo tramaba – adelante.

Ichigo entró y se giró para despedirse. Rukia pidió que la bajara para también decir adiós. El pelinaranja lo hizo pero temeroso de que perdiera el equilibrio, no la soltó si no la mantuvo muy cerca de él, prácticamente abrazada.

Rukia sonrío con la mirada, pues una feliz visión irrumpió en su mente. A esos amigos, les esperaba un futuro realmente dichoso. Ichigo de inmediato lo percibió.

\- ¿Qué viste? – le preguntó contagiado de la alegría de la morena.

\- Algo muy bueno- dijo clavando sus ojos violetas en los ocres de él. Ambos parecían una pareja de recién casados en parte por sus ropas, ella de blanco y el de negro y la forma en que se miraban.

Urahara, tuvo que sacar su abanico para disimular un poco, Yoruichi le dio un codazo divertida. Jinta y Ururu se sonrojaron mientras Karin y Chad no salían de la impresión. Orihime sonreía con tristeza por lo que Ishida tomó su mano para confortarla. Ryuken como Tessai se mantenían al margen y Yuzu e Isshin daban saltos de alegría, soñando con que la familia crecería pronto.

Pero ni Ichigo ni Rukia prestaron atención a eso, sólo tenían ojos el uno para el otro.

El senkaimon se cerró, marcando así el fin de una era y el inicio de otra.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Verdad que sería poético que hubiera algo así en el final? Ya saben en cada cierre e inicio de un arco siempre se despedían estos dos en el senkaimon. Si que sería un cierre perfecto si los dos se quedaran del mismo lado. (la ichirukista ha hablado)**

 **Sobre el drama, yo se los advertí. Se que el personaje de Rukia es fuerte e independiente, y me encanta la evolución de su personaje, pero desde el primer capitulo en que la vi (flashback de su infacia) y Renji menciona que a pesar de crecer entre pobreza ella tenía un aire noble, empecé a imaginar cosas, eso sumado al drama del abandono de Hisana y su posterior adopción, no pude evitar fantasear que Rukia pertenecía a la realeza y por eso lo plasmé en este fic.**

 **Y pues finalmente no pude evitar mencionar lo del origen del nombre de Rukia, en serio las musas inspiraron a Kubo.**

 **P.D. 1. Según google Hi no Getsuga es luna de fuego, lo siento no se japonés.**

 **P.D. 2 No me di cuenta de que la primera parte tiene mucha influencia de la escena de King Cross de HP ultimo libro, hasta que lo escribí.**


	5. Deathberry Forever

**Hola, nuevamente gracias por seguir leyendo a pesar de tanto drama y locura y media.**

 **Lo se, por fin tras tres largos capítulos quedó mas claro el primero que era algo confuso.**

 **Por ejemplo, porque Zangetsu era diferente o Ichigo usaba gigai, o las burlas de Ishida a nuestro héroe sobre que se había dañado el cerebro al ser shinigami de tiempo completo y que era una lástima que no aprendiera modales al convivir con la nobleza. También el reclamo de Isshin por no darle nietos si se la pasaba todo el tiempo con Rukia o de Kon preocupado por que el otro la dejaba sola al ser vulnerable, entre otros.**

 **Pero principalmente la razón por la que las imprudentes palabras de Ichigo le dolieron a Rukia, recuerdan el** _ **"¿Crees que renuncié a mi vida para hacer de niñero?"**_

 **Ahora que conocen lo sucedido en "el día marcado por el destino", sólo me queda por develarles el embrollo inicial que hizo que Ichigo huyera de SS y ella igual, al estar enfadados el uno con el otro.**

 **¿El lazo se romperá o se fortalecerá?**

 **Advertencias: Algo de ooc, ciertos conceptos desvirtuados y otros inventados. Y adivinen ¡drama, romance y disparates para no aburrirlos!**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach ese gran manga que lleva 15 años, es propiedad de Tite Kubo, el cual a punto de finalizar su historia se resiste a hacer canon el Ichiruki, pero sin importar como termine el manga no desmerita el hecho de que nos ha regalado ya, una de las mejores parejas de la ficción por su inigualable vínculo. Ichirukista por siempre.**

…

 **V. Deathberry Forever.**

.

La ráfaga de recuerdos se arremolinó en su memoria impidiéndole el dormir, no conciliaría el sueño si ella no estaba bajo su mismo techo inundando el lugar con su cálida presencia y su dulce aroma.

Así que, despabilándose un poco se paró de su cama, se acomodó la ropa, y tomó su insignia de shinigami sustituto. Estaba decidido, saldría a buscarla y aclararía un par de cosas, no más malentendidos. Esta era la vida en la que por fin podrían estar juntos.

Isshin sonrió desde la sala cuando lo vio bajar las escaleras y salir de casa a toda prisa.

\- Nuestro Ichigo y nuestra adorada tercera hija son muy afortunados. Han tenido tanta suerte como nosotros al conocerse ¿no lo crees, Masaki? – dijo casi en susurro al lado del retrato de su amada.

Dicho eso, se dispuso a arropar con una manta a las mellizas que se habían quedado dormidas en la sala preparándole una sorpresa a esos dos. Las contempló con ternura, y aunque ya no eran unas niñas estaba determinado a cuidarlas siempre como su tesoro más preciado. Las amaba demasiado y ahora sólo lo tenían a él. Además no quería hacer enfadar a su esposa.

.

.

En otro lugar…

La pelinegra no tenía idea cuanto tiempo había transcurrido o que tan lejos estaba de la casa de los Kurosaki, sólo había salido sin rumbo fijo tratando de huir del dolor que le causaron las palabras del pelinaranja.

Ciertamente, a Rukia a veces la invadía algún dejo de culpa, que desaparecía cuando Ichigo repetía hasta el cansancio que había sido su decisión sacrificar su vida para convertirse en shinigami. Es más, era un bálsamo para ella cuando él le agradecía que en primera instancia no se hubiera rendido cuando se convirtió en Vasto Lorde y se sacrificará por él hasta el grado de perecer por salvarlo, y por último que no se hubiera negado a ayudarlo a morir.

Pero las burdas palabras de esa noche, la habían afectado de sobremanera, llegando incluso a preguntarse si el de cabellera naranja por fin se había arrepentido de haber renunciado a su vida o peor la culpaba por haberlo orillado a hacerlo, al eliminar por completo su poder cuando quiso salvar su alma.

¿Acaso la odiaba?

\- Ese idiota… - dijo dolida pero luego añadió – aunque después de todo no sólo cambie su vida, también se la arrebaté y ahora lo fuerzo a seguir una lejos de quienes ama…

Sí, a Rukia le atormentaba el hecho de que al asumir su rol como reina de los shinigami, estaba arrastrando con ella a Ichigo y lo iba a separar de lo más importante para él por segunda vez, lo iba a apartar de su familia.

Aunque se había desentendido del tema, sabía que era cuestión de semanas para que la reconstrucción del palacio del rey terminara y quedara listo para ser habitado. Es decir, pronto ascenderían para vivir de forma permanente en el Reiōkyu y eso significaba ocasionales descensos a la Sociedad de Almas y nulas visitas al Mundo de los Vivos.

Ella lo había aceptado desde el inicio, era consciente de que era parte de su deber y sabía que era por un bien mayor. Ese pensamiento le aminoraba el dolor y la tristeza que sentía cuando pensaba que pronto estaría lejos de quienes quería y apreciaba, pero ¿él también lo veía así? Prácticamente habían obligado al muchacho a ser su guardián, por ser el único que podía estar a su lado sin salir afectado, pero ella quería que fuera libre de escoger y no fuera forzado a ello y mucho menos que renunciara a algo nuevamente y menos por ella.

En resumidas cuentas, ese era el motivo por el que ella tenía la cabeza hecha un lío, el corazón intranquilo y estaba actuando de manera tan inmadura discutiendo a diario con él. Lo quería demasiado como para verlo infeliz. Rukia lo único que deseaba era la felicidad de Ichigo y en el fondo formar parte de la misma. A veces se reprendía por darse cuenta de sus sentimientos por el pelinaranja, si tan solo lo hubiera seguido viendo como amigo, no estaría tan confundida.

.

Al principio no le dio importancia al asunto del ascenso al Reiōkyu y las consecuencias de la que implicaba, simplemente ignoró todo aquello, porque estaba asimilando aun su pasado y aceptando su presente. Ambos lo hacían.

También ambos habían estado tan concentrados en sus entrenamientos, ella para dominar a voluntad sus nuevos poderes y él para no destruir todo a su paso con tan descomunal reiatsu, o bien aprendiendo otras tareas, que el tiempo transcurrió sin que se dieran cuenta.

¿En que momento pasó casi un año desde que ella descubriera su destino y él se convirtiera en shinigami por completo?

Fue el capitán Ukitake quien la hizo percatarse de ello en su última visita a la improvisada morada real, construida dentro de los territorios de la mansión Kuchiki por mandato de Byakuya y que Urahara había adaptado y protegido según las necesidades de la reina y la seguridad de todos dentro y fuera del Sereitei.

Extrañamente la restauración del Reiōkyu se estaba tardando más de lo esperado, de hecho llegó a pensar que alguien estaba detrás de ello, pues cada vez que había un avance considerable, había derrumbes, fallas o quejas de su hermano que obligaban a los del cuarto escuadrón a volver a empezar o hacer mejoras, retrasándolo todo.

Pero eso ya no importaba, el abrupto golpe de la realidad había sido dado esa tarde por un delicado papel, la notificación de la ceremonia para el nombramiento de Ichigo.

Y aunque de alguna manera intuían que de un momento a otro llegaría esa noticia, en el fondo se resistían a enfrentarla.

De hecho torpemente ya habían tocado el tema, pues tan pronto se esparciera el rumor de que ya había fecha para tal evento comenzaron a enfrascarse en discusiones entorno a lo que más le convenía al pelinaranja o las opciones que ella tenía.

Rukia señalaba las ventajas que él obtendría al ser teniente del escuadrón trece, la más importante es que estaría en contacto permanente con sus seres queridos al tener base en Karakura. Ichigo por su parte, refutaba que a la larga sería perjudicial por el poder que ahora poseía, razón por la cual entendió los esporádicos y limitados permisos que le otorgaron para ir al mundo humano.

También Rukia le llegó a amenazar que al ser la reina, podría objetar que le asignaran tal honor a lo que el otro irritado le contestaba que no habría nadie que quisiera tomar su lugar y que agradeciera que él lo hiciera y la aguantara con todo y su temperamento de mimada princesa.

Ella también había llegado a sugerir que podría aceptar la propuesta que algunos desalmados miembros de la Cámara de los 46 se habían osado a proponer tiempo atrás: sellarla como al antiguo Rey. Él le gritó enfadado que estaba loca y que se opondría incluso a ella si volviera a insistir en ello. No consentiría tal abominación.

De hecho, en esa reunión con los miembros de la Cámara, Ichigo se enfadó a tal grado que amenazó de muerte a aquel que volviera a sugerir tal estupidez. Nadie volvió a insinuar tan insensata idea. Nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a enfrentarse a tan poderoso shinigami o al líder del Clan Kuchiki y por ende a la mitad de la nobleza del Sereitei y ni que decir de todo el Gotei y sus fuerzas militares apoyados por peculiares aliados del mundo humano.

La verdad es que a muchos había escandalizado la procedencia de la pelinegra, no, no era en relación al linaje que corría por sus venas, más noble no podía ser; si no más bien lo que les escandalizaba era el tipo de crianza que había tenido en sus primeros años de vida.

Era una humillación para algunos que la ironizada princesa del Rukongai fuera ahora la Reina de la Sociedad de Almas. Pero así eran las cosas.

Sin embargo, detrás de esos argumentos, en el fondo había algo más que los atormentaba y por ende ocultaban del otro:

Rukia no quería separarlo más de su familia y le dolía la idea de que él solo estaba a su lado por obligación e Ichigo temía que ella no lo quería cerca y trataba de deshacerse de él, porque para ella sólo era amigo que debía estar en otro lado.

Así es, Ichigo, quien ya era conciente de sus afectos por Rukia, sufría imaginando que la de cabello azabache el único sentimiento que sentía por él era el que provenía de una profunda y sincera amistad y como toda buena amiga le deseaba que él siguiera adelante con una vida, que él jamás volvió a concebir en tener después de conocerla.

De hecho, estaba decidido a expresarle sus sentimientos, pero no había logrado encontrar el lugar y el momento adecuado para hacerlo por varias razones.

Primera, era que tenían contadas las ocasiones para conversar tranquilamente ya que el tiempo personal era muy reducido, pues se la pasaban en entrenamientos o preparaciones para su nuevo rol, pues Rukia estaba decidida a intervenir más en el gobierno de la Sociedad de Almas y limitar a la Cámara de los 46 y usar todo el poder que ahora poseía en pro de un mundo mejor. Él la secundaba en ese aspecto.

Segunda, en ese poco tiempo libre dentro del Sereitei, era muy raro que contaran con algo de intimidad, ya que al estar su residencia en propiedad del clan Kuchiki, o era Byakuya quien puntual cada noche para la cena no los dejaba ningún rato a solas, o era algún aprovechado shinigami que quería disfrutar de las comodidades de tal lugar (léase miembros de Asociación de Mujeres y Hombres Shinigamis o capitanes vagos como Hirako y Kyoraku).

Ni siquiera Renji se había salvado de ser tachado de gorrón.

Los únicos que eran recibidos con aprecio por parte de ambos eran: el capitán Ukitake, ese gran hombre que milagrosamente sobrevivió al kamikake y ambos admiraban y Hanataro, el oficial del cuarto escuadrón recientemente promovido, que los ayudó mucho durante el rescate para salvar a Rukia de su ejecución y los auxilió en Hueco Mundo.

Tercera, el poquísimo tiempo libre fuera del Sereitei, alejados de vividores y de un hermano sobre protector del que Ichigo sospechaba fuera el autor de los retrasos en la reconstrucción del palacio real (más de una vez juraba haberlo visto rondando el sitio con Senbonzakura desenvainada), también lo usaban para visitar a su familia y amigos de Karakura. Rukia siempre lo acompañaba y estando allí la privacidad entre ellos era inexistente principalmente por un peluche pervertido.

Por último, aunque odiara admitirlo su padre tenía algo de razón en llamarlo cobarde, las únicas dos veces que consideró el momento perfecto para confesársele, lo invadió un gran miedo que lo paralizó y lo dejó mudo.

Podía enfrentarse a poderosos capitanes con sed de lucha, o a arrancars con deseos de demostrarle que eran superiores a él, inclusive a enemigos invencibles con complejo de Dioses, pero no podía hacerle frente y declarársele a una bella y delicada joven pelinegra de cautivantes ojos violetas amante de los conejos.

Quien podría culparlo, la menuda muchacha tenía una personalidad especial y también su amistad era tan única que él tenía miedo de que si ella no le correspondía, no volverían a ser amigos como antes y eso lo hacía sentir inseguro. Quería estar a su lado de la forma que fuere.

.

Después de tanto caminar, Rukia llegó hasta un parque y agradeció que el nuevo gigai fuera tan bueno y no emitiera ninguna presión espiritual que atrajera a hollows. Urahara no dejaba de sorprenderla con sus avances y descubrimientos, ese hombre por más holgazán que pareciera era indudablemente brillante.

Aunque, en el caso de que se hubiera topado con uno como en la visita anterior, podía defenderse por su cuenta, ya que ya podía usar kido sin destruir un tercio de la ciudad.

Pero pese a sentirse bien con ella misma por no ser tan dependiente, no podía evitar sentir algo de nostalgia, extrañaba mucho a Shirayuki. Urahara le había prometido crear una asauchi especial pero no sería igual, ella quería la anterior pero Ichigo se la había apropiado y no pensaba devolvérsela por seguridad de todos, no importaba que le hubiera dicho que esa katana era lo único que le recordaba a su madre.

.

 _Flashback_

\- Disculpa Urahara-san, ¿no crees que ya se han tardado demasiado? – preguntó Ukitake cuando empezó a notar la impaciencia de Byakuya al estar esperando por más de tres horas que el senkaimon en el que se suponía Rukia e Ichigo llegarían de Karakura no apareciera.

\- Puede ser capitán – admitió finalmente – puede ser que el poder que ambos tienen pudiera haber afectado la orientación y los pudo haber llevado por error a otro lugar.

\- Explícate – demandó el capitán Kuchiki tratando de contener el enojo. Aunque no le hubiera recriminado el haber ocultado el origen de Rukia, de alguna manera le indignaba el hecho de que al esconderse ese secreto tanto Rukia como Hisana hubieran pasado tantas necesidades e injurias. Su amada Hisana había sido menospreciada por su clan cuando tenían que haberla honrado y tratado como su igual.

\- Pues no hay mucho que explicar, creo que en vez de llegar aquí arribaron a otro sitio – dijo encogiéndose de hombros y fingiendo ignorancia, pero el otro no le creyó, sospechaba que sabía muy bien lo que sucedía.

Yoruichi lo miraban con curiosidad no imaginaba que había tramado su amigo pero estaba muy segura de que lo que fuera enfadaría al noble de enterarse. Kyoraku y Renji también tenían sus dudas.

Mientras los demás lo miraban con recelo, Kisuke sonreía en su interior, y se felicitaba por tan genial idea e incluso pensó en cobrarle una comisión a Isshin por tal favor, pues cuando abrió el senkaimon especial, lo dirigió a un lugar solitario y romántico para brindarles algo de privacidad a los jóvenes amantes, que apostaba no tendría en mucho tiempo. Esos dos necesitaban hablar sobre los sentimientos que tenían el uno por el otro y habían sido salido a la luz durante las batallas.

De pronto el senkaimon se abrió y una pareja de jóvenes con la ropa desacomodada, despeinados y sudados, hacían su aparición. El rubio sacó su abanico para ocultar su emoción, esos dos habían salido más despiertos de lo que esperaba. El resto empezó a imaginar muchas cosas.

\- ¡Tú! – gritaron Rukia e Ichigo al mismo tiempo apuntando acusadoramente a Urahara – ¡nos las vas a pagar!

"Pero si deberían darme las gracias" pensó el inventor pero no dijo nada.

\- Senkaimon especial, si como no – le reclamó el pelinaranja – ¿en qué demonios estabas pensando sombrerero loco al enviarnos a ese lugar?

\- P-pues yo solo pensé en su bienestar – confesó – y…

\- ¡Pues hiciste lo contrario! – le recriminó la pelinegra - ¿Cómo es que fuimos a parar a un lugar donde había Vasto Lordes? – añadió y el rubio quiso morirse pues no creía que pudiera haber fallado su plan.

\- ¿De que hablas Kuchiki-san? – preguntó haciéndose el desentendido.

\- Ya la escuchaste, llegamos a un rincón de Hueco Mundo y nos topamos con unos de esos odiosos Menos, ¿tienes idea lo difícil que fue luchar contra ellos mientras sostenía a Rukia para evitar que la hirieran? – dijo pues en ningún segundo de la batalla soltó a Rukia.

\- Lastimé a mis amigos con esa horrible barrera pero esos hollows masoquistas nos atacaban sin importarles el daño que recibían.

\- L-lo siento, pero yo no hice nada, debió ser su reiatsu el que abrió un brecha y los llevó a allí por accidente – se excusó porque no encontraba otra razón para que no llegaran al lugar al que él había planeado enviarlos.

\- Capitán Comandante – llamó Byakuya a Kyoraku - deberían prohibirle a ese hombre volver abrir más senkaimones – puntualizó.

\- Lo tomaré en consideración Capitán – dijo el otro para calmarlo por sugerencia de Nanao.

\- Si eran dos, ¿porque no pelearon juntos para acabarlos cuanto antes?– preguntó Renji.

\- No tengo mi katana – reveló Rukia – ¡este idiota me la robó! – le gritó mientras lo golpeaba.

\- ¡No la robé, la tomé prestada! ya te la devolveré cuando recuperé la mía – le respondió el agredido sobándose el brazo - además no es seguro, ya viste lo que pasa cuando la tocas, casi nos congelas y nos matas a ambos.

\- ¡Fue un accidente! – se defendió y volvió a golpearlo haciéndolo caer al suelo esta vez mientras se sentaba sobre su espalda, seguía cansada por el ajetreo y el otro ya ni protestó.

\- Kuchiki-san, me temo que Kurosaki-san tiene razón, no es seguro que tengas tu zanpaku-to por el momento – dijo y los otros se alejaron un poco, al estar discutiendo empezaron a emitir grandes cantidades de reiatsu.

\- Pero es mi legado shinigami, lo único que heredé de mi madre, ¡no pueden quitármela! – gritó alterada.

\- ¿De qué hablas Rukia? – preguntó su hermano - ¿tu madre era una shinigami?

\- Así es nii-sama y una muy fuerte – contestó orgullosa.

\- ¿Cuál era su nombre? – cuestionó de inmediato, ¿que más les ocultó el ex capitán?

\- Sólo me dijo que se llamaba Hikari - le respondió en seguida – no me dijo más y no pude ver su emblema familiar, sólo recuerdo que llevaba una bufanda muy parecida a la nuestra.

\- ¿Esa antigüedad? – comentó Yoruichi – creía era muy cara y especial – dijo burlona pues los Kuchiki siempre presumían de su incalculable valor.

\- Rukia, solo existe una y ha sido transmitida sólo entre los líderes de clan - mencionó para callar a la de felina mirada - salvo tú, ninguna mujer la ha portado – le aclaró su hermano.

\- Te equivocas… capitán Kuchiki – le corrigió con amabilidad Ukitake.

\- ¿Qué tratas de decir Ukitake? – le inquirió Yoruichi que escuchaba atenta y con curiosidad.

\- Kyoraku y yo conocimos de niños a una joven cuyo nombre era Hikari que la vestía pues fue el maestro tejedor quien le obsequió tan fina bufanda por sus proezas y gran belleza – empezó a contarles - Era hábil en el kido y fue gracias a ella que se estableció como disciplina esencial en la formación de los shinigamis. Como olvidarla, realmente era una joven admirable y de gran corazón – finalizó dejando asombrados a los que desconocían eso.

\- P-pero, eso quiere decir que ella es… – pronunció Nanao sin darse cuenta pues debido a que le gustaba mucho la historia, sabía muy bien a quien se referían.

\- Sí, es quien estas pensando,… lo siento mucho Nanao-chan, no fuiste mi primer amor – dijo Kyoraku de forma indiscreta y la otra sólo lo golpeó con su libro.

\- ¿Cu-cuál era su nombre completo? - preguntó ilusionada Rukia.

\- Kuchiki… Hikari Kuchiki – respondió con nostalgia el capitán peliblanco.

Los hermanos adoptivos se miraron con los rostros iluminados. Urahara quien ya lo sabía se acomodó el sombrero y esbozó una diminuta sonrisa mientras Renji, Yoruichi y Nanao seguían sin creerlo.

\- Vaya, ya decía yo que se parecían demasiado – se limitó a decir Ichigo.

 _Fin del Flashback_

.

.

\- Rukia – dijo su nombre con ternura - por fin te encontré – completó el muchacho aliviado cuando la descubrió sentada en una rama no muy alta, de un árbol que estaba a mitad del parque.

\- Ichigo – respondió de inmediato cuando lo escuchó llamarla de la forma que a ella le gustaba.

\- Ven, hay que volver a casa – le dijo mientras le extendía la mano para ayudarla a bajar pero la otra lo ignoró – no tardará en llover, no quiero que te mojes ni te resfríes – dijo señalando las nubes negras recién formadas.

\- Pensé que no te gustaba actuar como mi niñero- mencionó aun resentida sin mirarlo.

\- Yo… lo siento. No debí haber dicho eso – se disculpó y al oír la sinceridad de sus palabras la muchacha se dignó a mirarlo.

\- No debes disculparte, estás en tu derecho en decir lo que sientes – le mencionó mientras el otro se recargaba sobre la rama a su lado y quedaban a la misma altura.

\- Ese es el problema… ni siquiera es lo que siento – le aclaró – no de esa forma en que lo dije.

\- Entonces… ¿qué es lo que sientes? – le preguntó y el otro se congeló por un instante.

\- Yo… detesto que me obliguen a hacer algo que no quiero – dijo finalmente e hizo una pausa.

\- Ya veo… - dijo con tristeza – les diré que declinas el cargo.

\- ¡Yo no he dicho eso! ¡Déjame terminar antes de que imagines cosas que no son! – le reclamó.

\- ¡Pues habla de una vez! – le demandó la pelinegra.

\- Si voy a protegerte es porque quiero hacerlo, no quiero que me obliguen – le explicó – así que de cierta manera no quiero que me vean ni me traten como tu niñero, mucho menos tú.

\- De acuerdo - afirmó - ¿entonces has tomado una decisión? ¿aceptarás el cargo o no? – preguntó por fin.

\- Eso depende… si quieres que lo haga o no – le reveló.

\- ¡Es tu decisión!, no debes basarla en lo que yo quiera – le replicó.

\- Quiero hacerlo… ¡quiero protegerte! – le confesó con mucha seguridad – pero no lo haré si tienes problema con ello.

\- Pues lo tengo… - dijo altanera, pero en realidad seguía renuente a alejarlo de sus hermanas - no consentiré que te nombren…

\- ¡¿Por qué?! – la interrumpió molestó – no me quieres cerca, ¿es eso? – le dijo levantándose y poniéndose frente a ella.

\- No… sólo que… yo… – titubeó, le costaba trabajo continuar y decirle la verdad.

\- ¡Dilo! – le exigió dolido el muchacho y ella ya no pudo callar lo que a su corazón afligía.

\- ¡No quiero separarte de tu familia, no quiero que te alejes más de tu hogar y no quiero que seas infeliz por mi culpa! – dijo con la voz quebrada y apunto del llanto.

El otro guardó silencio impresionado por las palabras que no se esperaba escuchar y le dieron el valor que tanto le había faltado para tener la resolución de declarársele. Que tonto había sido estos últimos días.

\- Rukia…– la llamó con dulzura y la otra alzó el rostro que mostraba unas pequeñas lágrimas que habían escapado de los ojos violeta. Se sintió avergonzada cuando se encontró con los de color ocre de el, que reflejaban determinación – tú, también eres mi familia… mi hogar, será donde estés tú y… sólo seré feliz si estoy contigo, porque yo… estoy enamorado de ti - dijo expresando por fin lo que sentía por ella.

\- Ichigo… - emitió débilmente enternecida de lo que escuchaba – yo… - no dijo más, enmudeció y su corazón latió muy deprisa cuando el muchacho la tomó de lo hombros y acercó su rostro al de ella, entonces por inercia cerró los ojos y…

La rama se rompió. El muchacho se había apalancado demasiado que sumado al peso de la muchacha, la endeble rama terminó cediendo hasta romperse.

\- L-lo siento – se disculpó de inmediato mientras la levantaba del suelo y la otra se sobaba el trasero adolorido.

El momento se había ido y ahora no sabían que hacer o decir. Estaban demasiado apenados y nerviosos que ni siquiera podían mirarse, aunque el fondo a ella la embargaba cierta felicidad, sus sentimientos por el shinigami eran correspondidos, en cambio él, a pesar de sentirse aliviado porque al fin le había dicho lo que sentía, seguía algo temeroso porque ella no lo había rechazado o aceptado aún.

De pronto, la lluvia comenzó a caer. Prácticamente cayó un torrencial de agua en un santiamén. Afortunadamente pensó rápido y la tomó en sus brazos para correr lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a un pequeño kiosco del parque para cubrirse de la tormenta. Ambos siguieron callados sin decir nada hasta que el muchacho se desesperó.

\- Rukia… ¿dirás algo? – le preguntó inseguro pero mirándola a los ojos, se le había declarado, bueno más o menos, pero ella no había dicho nada – merezco… saber lo que sientes por mí – dijo algo avergonzado y con cierto temor.

\- ¿Qu-qué se supone que diga? – le cuestionó nerviosa y empezó a decir con su fingida voz de niña buena – ¡siempre he soñado con este momento Kurosaki-kun! ó ¡eres el amor de mi vida Kurosaki-kun! - y después con su tono habitual añadió – ¡pues no lo haré!

\- Bien, no lo hagas – le contestó indignado – sólo di lo que sientes – insitió.

\- Yo…no me hagas decirlo – le pidió - te lo dije aquella vez en Hueco Mundo, que no volvería a decir palabras ridículas o cursis, no importa cuanto te quiera, Ichigo… - terminó por decir mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

El pelinaranja sonrió, no necesitaba oír más y la pelinegra le imitó con una sonrisa tan bonita como no recordaba haber visto antes. Entonces la tomó de las manos y se inclinó lo más que pudo para quedar a la altura de su rostro. Ella al verlo esforzarse se puso de puntitas para ayudarlo, hasta que sus bocas por fin se encontraron en un súbito y torpe contacto.

Fue un beso simple, apenas un roce de labios, que duró muy poco para el gusto de ambos, pues el muchacho no tardó en apartarse.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – le preguntó la ojivioleta algo decepcionada.

\- Me dolió el cuello y estoy seguro que tú te cansaste de estar de puntillas – se justificó.

La muchacha molesta le dio una patada y se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! – le reclamó.

\- ¡Es obvio! Arruinaste nuestro primer beso al insinuar que soy una enana – le contestó.

\- ¡¿Qué?! no fue mi culpa y yo en ningún momento te dije enana, ¡enana! – le replicó fingiendo irritación, pues ese era la patada que esperaba recibir y que indicaba que estaba todo arreglado entre ellos.

\- Que voy a hacer, mi primer beso ¡arruinado! – se lamentaba una y otra vez como si fuera la peor tragedia, y aunque si le desilusionaba, prácticamente se estaba burlando de Ichigo, de la vez que Kon ocupó por primera vez su cuerpo y armó todo un lío en el instituto.

\- ¡No exageres y no es nuestro primer beso! – le respondió fastidiado, sabía que lo hacía a propósito.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – cuestionó esta vez sin saber lo que el otro trataba de decir.

\- Lo que oíste, no es el primero…

\- Pero si tú y yo nunca…

\- ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? – preguntó inseguro.

\- No, es solo que yo… - una imagen de aquel día vino a su mente y se tocó los labios cayendo en cuenta de que no había sido una alucinación y su cara lo dijo todo.

\- ¿Ya lo recuerdas? Sé que fue robado y no fue muy romántico que digamos, pero cuenta como el primero… - le explicó el joven aunque mejor se hubiera quedado callado.

\- ¡Atrevido! – dijo y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago – ¡me robaste mi primer beso!

Cuando recuperó el aire, la tomó de la mano y muy a su pesar la hizo subirse a unos escalones que se alzaban frente al pequeño monumento que estaba en medio del kiosco, casualmente de una pareja de jóvenes enamorados. Cuando se aseguró que estaba a su misma altura se plantó frente a ella muy cerca de su rostro.

\- Si arruiné los dos primeros, me disculpo – dijo Ichigo fingiendo seriedad - pero tendrás que devolvérmelos y a cambio te compensaré con uno nuevo.

\- Me parece justo – le contestó Rukia aparentando desdén.

El pelinaranja cumplió su palabra, la besó dos veces. Fueron unos besos cortos y tímidos en los que se acercó con nerviosismo, probando con cuidado los labios de ella, que se encontraba sonrojada y emocionada.

Pero en el tercer beso, él la tomó de la cintura y ella por reflejo le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, acortando considerablemente la distancia hasta casi pegar sus cuerpos. Comenzaron sin prisa, con ternura, redescubriendo el sabor de los labios del otro, sus corazones latían al compás. Después, entreabrieron más los labios permitiendo que sus alientos se mezclaran de mejor manera y ejercieron más presión para profundizar el contacto guiados por la intuición, lo que desencadenó el doble de emociones en su interior, simplemente para ella fue un beso inolvidable.

Después de que se separaran y recuperaran el aliento, Ichigo decidió volver a repetir, sólo para asegurarse de que había sido memorable para Rukia, y por si las dudas, lo repitió una segunda y tercera vez hasta que perdió la cuenta.

.

.

Frente al parque sentado en una terraza convenientemente techada, un hombre rubio sonreía ante la romántica escena que presenciaba.

No se había quedado por morbo, había seguido a la joven, cuando detectó una ligera variación en su reiatsu y se preocupó de que estaba sin ninguna compañía, pues tan pronto llegó a la ciudad, le contó de su discusión con el muchacho, y dedujo que estaría sola por un rato, y aunque podía valerse por sí misma no dejaba de preocuparse por ella.

\- Vaya Kisuke, no sabía que tenías esos gustos – le dijo burlona Yoruichi cuando llegó a su lado y descubrió lo que veía.

\- No es lo que parece, sólo me aseguro que todo este bien - explicó - y como es el caso, será mejor que marche.

\- Nunca cambiarás, siempre la verás como la pequeña que arruinaba tus notas y libros con osos – mencionó divertida la de ojos dorados

\- Eran conejos – le corrigió alegre.

\- Como sea, pero el hecho es que ya creció y ahora lo tiene a él para que vele por ella.

\- Me temo que tienes razón– afirmó ocultando la cabeza bajo el sombrero.

\- Deberías tener tus propios hijos, se te da muy bien la paternidad – lo aduló a broma su amiga.

\- ¿Pero que dices Yoruichi-san? Si yo sólo soy un humilde hombre de negocios, inteligente, atractivo y sexy – mencionó pícaro tras su inseparable abanico.

\- Sí tú lo dices… - le replicó su amiga por lo que el otro le contestó en tono seductor:

\- Aunque podría cambiar de parecer, si una hermosa morena de ojos dorados fuera la madre de mis…. – ya no dijo más su rostro se desencajo cuando vio que la fémina tomó su forma de gato.

\- Miau… - fue lo único que contestó la desvergonzada noble quien saltó sobre él.

\- De acuerdo Yoruichi, no hablaré del tema, será cuando tú lo decidas… - dijo resignado mientras la otra se metía entre sus ropas para darse calor y él la acariciaba con amor.

\- Me conoces tan bien y sabes que te esperaría hasta un siglo de ser necesario – le confesó y la mujer gato ronroneó como agradecimiento por su paciencia.

Después de eso, la tomó con cuidado y se retiró del lugar resguardándose de la lluvia que seguía cubriendo la cuidad.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en el hospital de Karakura, un peliblanco y guapo doctor, miraba atento su celular. Había recibido un mensaje de su hijo quien le avisaba no lo acompañaría en la guardia como había prometido pero sin duda estaría allí para desayunar juntos.

"Espero que no estés haciendo imprudencias Uryū, aún eres muy joven y no estas listo para más responsabilidades, ya es suficiente con tus estudios de medicina y liderar a la nueva generación de quincies" – pensó, pero luego añadió en voz alta:

\- Aunque sería divertido ver la cara de Isshin Kurosaki cuando sepa que seré abuelo antes que él – dijo Ryūken mientras fijaba la vista en la foto de su querida Kanae que tenía sobre su escritorio.

"De acuerdo, nos veremos mañana… estoy orgulloso de ti Uryū"

Así rezaba el mensaje que el joven Ishida recibió como respuesta, dejándolo un tanto sorprendido y desconcertado.

\- Aquí tienes Uryū-kun – lo dijo amable la joven cuando le entregaba su cuarta taza de té.

\- Gracias, Orihime – respondió tomando la bebida.

\- De verdad lo siento – se disculpó la muchacha – no debí entretenerte, pero es que disfrutó mucho conversar contigo – le confesó con timidez.

\- No hay problema, yo también lo disfrutó – declaró – sólo espero no incomodarte, se que es muy tarde. Tan pronto deje de llover me iré.

\- De acuerdo – dijo mas tranquila la pelinaranja que se sentía segura y cómoda con la presencia del quincy en su departamento.

\- Pensé que esta noche no llovería, por eso no cargué el paraguas – comentó con simpleza.

\- Y yo le presté los míos a Tatsuki. Por cierto Uryū-kun, ¿te desagrada la lluvia? – preguntó Inoue con algo de duda.

\- Para nada Orihime, de hecho todo lo contrario me agrada mucho, no entiendo como a unos los deprime.

\- ¿De verdad, Uryū?

\- Sí, Orihime. ¿Sabes? me gusta mucho el aroma que se desprende cuando llueve y el sonido que produce cuando cae… me da paz – le reveló dejando conmovida a la pelinaranja.

\- S-sí a mí también Uryū – le comentó – me gusta como conecta al cielo con la tierra – terminó por confesarle.

\- Tienes razón, no lo había visto así – afirmó mientras la miraba y ella hacía lo mismo con una tierna y dulce sonrisa.

Continuaron charlando sin importarles que tanto avanzara el reloj, la lluvia por esa noche se prolongó por horas y fue su cómplice, pues quizás al fin lograría conectar a dos corazones.

.

.

De vuelta al parque, unos jóvenes se encontraban sentados en el suelo, abrazados mirando a la misma dirección observando como el cielo se caía por tan copiosa lluvia, esa que a ambos les traía dolorosos recuerdos, aunque ya no sería más así apartir de esa noche.

Aprovechando la intimidad, Ichigo por fin se aventuró a hablarle a Rukia de su madre, esa era la ocasión para hablar, y ella tal como lo había prometido esperó y lo escuchó cuando el momento llegó.

Después de eso, ella le reveló la verdad sobre Kaien, y el otro se sintió mal ya que la hizo enfrentarse dos veces a ese dolor, pero ella de inmediato le aclaró que lo había superado y estaba en paz. El otro le preguntó si sintió algo por él pero ella le contestó que solo una gran admiración.

Como la lluvia no se detenía continuaron hablando hasta la madrugada, en esa conversación hablaron lo que en el último año no habían compartido por la falta de privacidad.

Ella le habló de su madre y el recuerdo que Yhwach le dio antes de morir. Era una bella escena familiar en su castillo, donde sus dos hermanos veían alegres a su madre que la sostenía en brazos mientras su padre la envolvía en un abrazo.

Él también le contó de su infancia y de los felices momentos pasaron juntos cuando su madre vivía. Supuso que era tiempo de hacer nuevos.

Ella le preguntó que le hubiera gustado hacer si hubiera seguido vivo, él le contestó que estaba indeciso en estudiar medicina o estudiar educación.

Ella rió un poco, y le hizo burla diciendo que se habían salvado miles de alumnos de quedar con traumas por tan ceñudo profesor. A él no le quedó de otra que darle la razón.

Incluso mencionaron a sus amigos y las nuevas aventuras que les esperaban, hicieron énfasis en que cada uno eligió una profesión volcada directamente en ayudar a otros. Chad, quien ahora estaba de viaje como voluntario, optó por trabajador social. Uryū escogió medicina después de todo y Orihime abandonó su sueño de estudiar gastronomía y optó por educadora.

También mencionaron lo felices que estaban por las promociones que surgieron en el Gotei.

Todos los lugares fueron ocupado menos el de teniente de la treceavo división, ya que Matsumoto esparció el rumor de que estaba maldito, pues los últimos dos tenientes habían muerto en menos de 50 años. Hitsugaya la reprendió por ser tan chismosa e hizo que se disculpara con el capitán Ukitake después de acabar con sus deberes.

Lo que no sabían era que el mismo Isshin tras una charla con Ukitake, le habían pedido hacerlo, pues ambos guardaba el deseo de que el futuro teniente tuviera linaje Shiba y Kuchiki.

Continuaron hablando hasta que se quedaron dormidos por el suave arrullo de la apacible lluvia que ahora caía y que duró hasta entrado el amanecer.

.

.

En la Sociedad de Almas…

Byakuya se levantó una hora antes de que el primer rayo del sol cubriera el Sereitei, y se dirigió a la habitación donde dormía su hermana. Llamó varias veces y al no escuchar respuesta abrió la puerta. Su temor se convirtió en realidad. Ni ella ni el mocoso pasaron la noche allí.

Suspiro, se había esforzado por siempre mantenerlos vigilados pero se descuidó la tarde anterior al quedarse más tiempo en el escuadrón y al parecer su retraso, fue aprovechado hábilmente por el pelinaranja.

Otro suspiro, sabía que esos dos estaban enamorados, era natural, era demasiado profundo el lazo que los unía, y no se opondría a ello, pero no consentiría nada que trajera deshonor o infelicidad a su hermana.

Pues le preocupaba que, como Yoruichi había dicho, Ichigo era como la mayoría de los adolescentes humanos, unos inmorales que se dejaban llevar por sus hormonas y desconocían los valores y tradiciones que regían a clanes nobles como el Kuchiki. Además era un Shiba, hijo de Isshin, que podía esperar del muchacho si no lo peor. Pobre Byakuya, sufría en balde por cortesía de Yoruichi.

Juró que si se había osado a robarle la inocencia a su dulce hermana, lo destruiría a toda costa, no le importaba si se tenía que humillar al pedirle ayuda a Zaraki para cumplir su cometido.

Le llevó unos minutos arreglarse y dirigiéndose al pequeño altar que tenía en memoria de su amada esposa, le rindió honores, le regaló unas palabras que describían su amor por ella y su esperanza de encontrarse de nuevo algún día. Antes de salir, le reiteró su promesa de proteger a su hermana aunque le costara la vida.

Tomó a Senbonzakura y se dirigió al palacio del rey que estaba siendo construido en la zona, antes de ser elevado y movido a la dimensión en la que le correspondía estar.

Aunque fuera incorrecto, fue una opción que se le ocurrió para ganar tiempo, le estaba dando la oportunidad a Ichigo de que le pidiera permiso para cortejar a Rukia y seguir el protocolo que correspondía, es decir formalizar la relación, antes de partir al Reiōkyu.

Ya compensaría a los del cuarto escuadrón por hacerlos trabajar tanto.

.

.

De vuelta a Karakura…

\- Oye, Rukia… despierta – le dijo Ichigo moviéndola con sumo cuidado, hay que irnos, pronto amanecerá.

\- No quiero- dijo removiéndose entre los brazos del shinigami.

\- Rukia hay que irnos – volvió a insistir y la otra se paró con pereza y el otro un tanto adolorido.

\- Creo que será mejor que te llevé – le ofreció el muchacho pues estaba lleno de charcos el parque y había mucho lodo. Ella no lo pensó dos veces y aceptó su oferta, se subió en su espalda y se recargó sobre él nuevamente para volver a dormir. Él sólo sonrió y agradeció seguir oliendo su dulce aroma.

Caminó un poco y como costumbre eligió seguir el camino del río, cuando llegó allí y ver la impresionante vista del amanecer, tuvo que despertarla.

\- Rukia, despierta, mira…- le dijo suavemente y la otra entreabrió los ojos.

\- ¡Wow! – fue lo único que mencionó mientras bajaba de la espalda del pelinaranja. La lluvia y tormenta de ayer les dejó un cielo tan limpio que el amanecer lucía esplendido y luminoso.

El otro sin pedirle permiso, la besó. Y se quedaron un buen rato contemplando tan magnifica vista hasta que se tomaron de la mano y retomaron el camino, platicando que harían esos días que estarían en Karakura de vacaciones antes de la ceremonia.

.

Cuando estaban cerca de la clínica Kurosaki, divisaron un objeto lleno de lodo que se dirigía hacia ellos a una velocidad impresionante gritando algo, era Kon.

\- ¡Nee-san! – pronunció mientras se lanzaba a abrazarla pero la otra le dio una patada - ¿Por qué nee-san? – lloraba el pobre peluche sucio y mojado, pues se había pasado la noche buscándola bajo la tormenta.

\- Tú, te vas directo a la lavadora o no te me acercarás – le dijo Rukia sin miramientos.

\- Sí, mi reina lo que ordene – pronunció con devoción y luego cuando se percató del atrevimiento del pelinaranja por tocar a su diosa, gritó- ¡Suéltala! ¡No toques a mi nee-san, Ichigo pervertido! – le exigió cuando vio que le tomaba la mano y se abalanzó sobre él.

\- ¡Eso lo serás tú y no me des órdenes! – dijo y de una patada lo mandó a volar, pero luego recapacitó y soltó de inmediato a Rukia, como si quemara.

\- Oye, ¿por qué haces eso? – le reclamó la pelinegra.

\- ¿Cómo que por qué? Es simple, ¿viste su reacción? – le dijo frenético - no me mal entiendas, estoy feliz por lo nuestro, pero no estoy listo para que todos sepan de nosotros, menos el viejo loco de mi padre – le explicó sobresaltado.

\- E-eso es verdad – le dio la razón, tenía idea de lo que Isshin era capaz, y ni que decir de las peligrosas féminas de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis – va a ser todo un escándalo

\- Sí, sólo por ahora – dijo más calmado y agradecido de que ella como siempre lo comprendiera, aunque no le hizo mucha gracia cuando la vio reír – ¿Qué te parece tan divertido? – preguntó.

\- Si te da miedo ver la reacción de tu padre, no sé como actuaras cuando se entere mi nii-sama – le dijo risueña la ojivioleta.

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¿cre-crees que se oponga? – preguntó estúpidamente, él daba por sentado de que eso era un hecho innegable. Así que tragó saliva y la otra no aguantó la risa.

\- No, él no se opondría a mi felicidad pero tendrás que seguir un montón de formalidades que te parecerán anticuadas – dijo finalmente – quizás haya objeciones al principio – dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

\- Pues entonces, ¡huiré contigo! – dijo ahora seguro pues nadie lo separaría de ella.

\- Ichigo… mi hermano no lo permitirá – le dijo señalando lo obvio.

\- Pues entonces le patearé el trasero, y después nos fugamos, Rukia – declaró sin pensar.

\- ¡Oye, hablas de mi hermano y yo soy una Kuchiki, nunca haría eso! – le riñó molesta.

El pelinaranja se quedó paralizado sin poder hablar, lo había olvidado, Chappy y Byakuya eran intocables, además como le proponía tal cosa por más romántico que se escuchara.

\- ¡Dí algo! – le exigió.

No estaba seguro de que contestar, si disculparse de inmediato, intentar besarla para que lo olvidara o hacerla enojar más para pelear y probar que si lo que decían sobres las reconciliaciones era verdad, o eso solo valía cuando… Se puso rojo y su mente en blanco, quería huir pero no tenía excusa. El aullido de un alma en pena lo interrumpió de sus pensamientos.

"Salvado por un hollow" pensó mientras buscaba en su bolsillo su insignia shinigami.

\- No, no te atrevas, ¡Ichigo! – le gritó la pelinegra pero ya era tarde el otro ya en forma shinigami comenzó a correr hacia el conocido ruido dejando en el suelo a su gigai.

\- No tardaré mucho, su majestad – le gritó cínicamente cuando comenzaba a saltar entre los techos del vecindario.

\- Más te vale… y no es su majestad, ¡es Rukia! – dijo lo más alto que pudo, esperando que el otro pudiera haberla escuchado.

Entonces fijó la vista y le pareció tener un dejavú, eso ya lo había vivido. Ya había visto a Ichigo en sus ropas de shinigami en perfecto estado surcando el cielo de Karakura bajo un radiante sol.

No pudo evitar sonreír y se quedó así por un momento, maravillada viéndolo partir. Después bajo la mirada, cuando ya no lo distinguió más entre los edificios y con una mano tomó al ligero gigai y con otra la vieja insignia de shinigami sustituto que se encontraban en el suelo y no pudo evitar que la nostalgia la invadiera, más de tres años habían pasado desde que él la recibiera.

Entonces recordando lo que platicó con las mellizas sobre como elegir un regalo perfecto, tuvo una idea, pues esa fue la excusa que les dio a los Kurosaki cuando llegó a la ciudad sola, les dijo que había ido allí por un regalo para Ichigo, ya él después la alcanzaría.

Pero ya no sería necesario pensar en eso, ya tenía idea del regalo que le daría, una nueva insignia para sus días de shinigami, una que indicara el nuevo cargo de Ichigo: el de Líder de la Guardia Real.

Sonrió, y se quedó pensando que podrían vivir mil aventuras y pasar diversas pruebas pero sin importar que sucediera, ellos serían por siempre La Muerte y La Fresa…

…

…

…

 **Y así termina este fic, espero de verdad les haya gustado. Me he esforzado mucho para que fuera de su agrado, y aun no se si haré una secuela en base a esto, o un simple one shot de su estancia en Karakura, o una precuela, aunque más bien sería la versión de Everything but the Rain pero con los "padres" de Rukia.**

 **PD.1 Incluí unas frases originales de la historia pero adaptándolas (poema tomo 3, la de Urahara excusándose de tener bankai, y otras como en el capítulo 3)**

 **PD.2 El miedo de Ichigo o cobardía para declararse a Rukia esta inspirado en el meme de challenge accepted, challenge denied.**

 **PD.3 El uso de Senbonzakura para destruir el palacio, esta inspirado en el omake, de cuando Byakuya destruye la alberca que la AMS hace en su mansión. También la actitud de Yoruichi para desentenderse, el omake es cuando rechaza un regalo de Soi F.**

 **PD.4 No pude evitar emparentar a Byakuya ni a Rukia, son demasiado parecidos.**

 **PD.5. Del capítulo 4, el comando de liberación inventado para Ichigo "Contempla" es el opuesto al de Rukia "Baila" El primero es pasividad y el otro movimiento.**

 **Tenía que seguir la línea de que son opuestos y complementarios, ¿o no?**

 **En fin, gracias por leer y que ¡viva el Ichiruki!**


End file.
